A Risk Worth Taking
by DaughterofRomulus
Summary: A young woman who has never felt like she belongs of Earth, attempts to find her way home, to the planet her soul cries out for. Full summary in the story header. Warnings: One of the later chapters contains non-consensual spanking.
1. Chapter 1

**A Risk Worth Taking**

 **Space was cold. Some call it heartless, others a dangerous place. Space isn't forgiving, and it doesn't love. Space will not comfort you. Stars will. In the stars, people find hope where there once was none. Stars provide a gateway to far away worlds, sometimes worlds one can only dream.**

 **Then there are those rare, special moments in the universe, where stars seem to align, and those dreams become reality. One young Earth girl realized that dream. Aboard the USS Enterprise-D, one Earth girl encountered a Romulan. He may have been battered, bruised, but his honor, his poise spurred her to action. An action her heart had craved for years.**

 **In life there are choices, one has to make. Ael decided to make her choice. She wanted a new life.**

 **She thought it was a risk worth taking.**

 **…**

 *** This story is written in the first and third person perspectives. First person PoV will always be in bold.**

 *** This story was also written mainly for fun, because a friend and I thought Bochra was cute. There will be some discrepancies between the actual episode and this story.**

 **Prologue**

 _What am I doing?_

Peeking around the corner in sickbay a young, human woman, barely twenty-one years of age, drew in a deep breath, her eyes wide and unblinking. The breath was held for several seconds, whooshing out in a rush when the smell of sanitizer hit her like a brick to the back of the head, harsh and unforgiving, her eyes squeezing closed. She ducked back around the corner and shook her head to clear it, her sinuses burning from the intensity of the odor that permeated this isolated area of the ward, an area she had no business being in.

 _No one is around. Good. I don't need to get caught. I have no idea where those two security guards went to, but maybe they figure this man is so close to death that their presence doesn't matter anymore, or perhaps there's a more urgent matter that takes precedence over a three-quarters-dead Romulan._

Deciding that wherever the security guards had gone, it wasn't worth worrying about at the moment, she nodded, answering a silent query. If she was going to make her move, she had to, now, before it was too late to do anything at all.

After casting a glance back over her shoulder to make certain no one was approaching, another deep breath filled her lungs, and she stepped around the corner.

There was but a single occupied bed in this somewhat isolated section of sickbay, the readout overhead told the truth of what the occupant was enduring, how close to death. There was little question within her mind: He would be dead within the hour. Scanning the readout from several feet back was enough to elicit a soft sigh. Quietly, she stepped closer, over to the bed, her eyes creasing in sorrow.

Not only was this man's temperature a good seven degrees above normal, nearly forty-two centigrade, but his breathing was both rapid yet shallow. Eyes clouding with mist, she dared to reach out as if she were about to touch his cheek, hesitating due to the heat she could feel, radiating from his dark olive, dirt-stained skin.

To everyone else on the ship, he was but a Romulan. To many, his life meant nothing.

So perhaps she didn't much matter to anyone, either.

Born of a human on the planet of Earth, Jennifer Anne Davis had always known she was different. She took an early fascination with the stars in the heavens, able to spend hours doing little more than gazing up, dreaming; wondering where she fit in the universe. Earth never felt like home. To her, Earth felt like an alien world, a world where she was unable to find her place, a sense of belonging. Those feelings began to change from the time she had ever heard the word "Romulan."

Reading and learning, Jennifer immersed herself in anything and everything she could find to teach her of the Romulan people, of their culture, their language. Save for one very talented linguist, who aided her in beginning the study of the Romulan language, back when she had been scarcely ten years old; there was little in the way of information on the people with whom she was beginning to feel a connection. Well, unless you wanted to count words like "deceitful", "manipulative", and "best avoided" as being remotely helpful.

It made her yearn to know more.

Time passed, the crossing of a path by sheer chance; By the time she was partway into her teenage years, Jennifer was no longer convinced she was a human being at all, rather born in the wrong body altogether. Even the universe could make mistakes. Upon herself, she bestowed a Romulan name: Ael. The name was one of noble history, carrying with it esteemed honor, relentless pride, courage through adversity and hardship.

The soul knew what it was, but she had to keep that secret closely guarded. No one could know. Only her people could know what she truthfully felt her heart to be, but due to her outward appearance, the color of her blood, Ael knew that outright, no Romulan would ever accept her or her claims at face value.

 _Maybe this one will._

The grimy smell of an unknown world, the dingy dust clinging to his body; the smell of ash and smoke clinging to his uniform, the telling scent of coming death; it shook Ael to her core. It angered her.

 _I am so sorry, my friend_ , she thought. _To die here, among these who are not yours, alone. It's a fate worse than, well, death itself._

For many moments, Ael was unable to speak a word aloud, the thoughts of being caught in this room, with this man, far from her mind. Hand shaking Ael placed her palm against his cheek, the heat nearly overwhelming her. With a gentle movement reminiscent of a mother's touch, Ael moved her hand to his forehead, careful not to upset the device that had been placed there some time ago, to monitor brain activity.

"If the Elements can hear, I pray they take you, now, while one of yours is with you," she whispered.

With a trembling sigh, her green eyes closed, another prayer, this time in the Romulan tongue flowing from her mouth. The bed's occupant began to stir, Ael only becoming aware when she heard the man groan. Ael opened her eyes, and he opened his. Suddenly his breaths were more erratic.

 _He probably thinks I'm just another bothersome, ignorant human here to force him to take Klingon blood. There has to be a way to calm him down and show him that I am not a threat._

"Faedhe, daehlen," she said in a soft, non-threatening tone her hand moving to make contact with his, which was clenched tightly in a fist of frustration and pain. The soldier's eyes flicked quickly to her when she touched him, an expression of confusion in his eyes at the spoken words, as well as one of born disgust over the unwanted contact. Out of sheer respect, Ael moved her hand.

Blood-green eyes stared into his dark ones, so dark they may as well have been called raven black; they were startlingly vibrant with emotion, question.

Why was this human here, at his bedside? Why was she not questioning him? Why was her expression so tender and yet so pained, full of sorrow, anger? Small in stature, barely over five feet in height, long hair the color of an open flame, eyes greener than a precious gem; her ears were devoid of points, her forehead of ridges, but yet she spoke in the native tongue of the Romulan people.

"Arhem daehlen," she said in the same soft tone as before. Ael hoped that speaking the soft, gently flowing language of the Romulan people would somehow soothe and comfort the ailing man. The Romulan's breathing pattern began to slow, his expression puzzled yet curious, some of the tension surrounding anyone at his bedside, ebbing away.

 _She's speaking in the language of my people. How?_ Ael quickly turned when she thought she heard footsteps coming close, but the soldier's voice brought her focus, back.

"Rihannsu, veisa-au docgae?" Ael smiled.

"Arhem Rihanha." The Romulan's eyes widened in confusion and surprise, and Ael's mind was reeling as she struggled with what she could say next. It had been far too long since she had shared even a single word in this language to anyone else, and she had almost begun to forget how the words felt as they rolled from her tongue. As she thought over what to say next, she could feel the words starting to jumble and twist, and she had to work hard to stifle a frustrated sigh. Talking in complex sentences was no doubt going to be difficult due to a rusty set of language skills, but she had to try. The dialect was greatly soothing to this soldier and that, in turn, made Ael's heart, lighter.

"Emael hevam?" he asked before Ael could speak his tone soft like hers had been, though abundantly raspy. He attempted to speak further, but could only cough and stammer, due to his rapidly declining health. With a shake of her head, Ael slipped her fingers into the soldier's hand and grasped it, holding firmly. A reaction, possibly violent, was expected or at the very least, a harsh word despite intrigue, but none of those things, came. Ael refused to believe it was because the man was out of strength, too weak to move.

 _Right now, I am the closest thing to another Romulan that he has. I may not be of his blood, and he may have no trust in me at all, but at least I can provide him with a little comfort._

"Fvaekh? Arhem ssuaj..." A slight sigh escaped her lips. "Modherr'ih rotulai."

"Hlamnae," came the slightly breathless answer. He was having great difficulty with his breathing again, and Ael nearly shouted for help before she remembered that her aim was not to get caught. Besides, this infirmary was useless; they were not properly equipped to treat someone of Romulan anatomy. This soldier wanted her to try and explain herself to him, but she wasn't sure how to speak some of the words that she would need to use. Holding up a finger that signaled to the soldier that she needed a moment Ael touched the surface of a personal translator that was banded gently around her wrist. For all, most people knew it was just jewelry. Once the light on the small, intricate bracelet began to flash blue Ael turned back to the Romulan to see him gazing at her with expectation in his questioning stare.

"I didn't want to misspeak something on accident," she explained.

"Your knowledge of...the Romulan language is curiously impressive." Coughing hard, the soldier gripped Ael's hand so tightly that she felt an intense, bone crushing pain. Wincing silently was all she would allow herself to do in response. "What did you mean when you said that you are Romulan?"

"It's hard to explain in any language," Ael said, dashing her free hand over her eyes, briefly, ridding them of the accumulated moisture. "It's a deeply rooted feeling that I have always had. I could tell you the story, but I don't think I have the time to do it." Silently staring, attempting to explain the reality of her soul, was impossible. "I was born...human," she said with hesitation. It bothered her to speak such an offensive word about her overall being. "But I choose to be Romulan. My soul knows what it is...I know."

"You seem very certain. How?" Ael prayed that he could see what she was. She hoped for even an ounce of trust.

"It's more than a feeling. From as young as two years of age, I was captivated by the stars. By the time I was five, I had a very instinctual feeling that something wasn't right; it felt I didn't belong. The older I became, the more intense the feeling presented. When I first heard the word "Romulan" it was like something in my mind, my soul…just connected. I've been learning and researching all I could since that time, yearning to find my way home to the world that I know would never accept me, based on my biology."

"Does anyone else...know?" Ael shook her head.

"No one," she said her voice nearly a whisper. Quietly, she disclosed more about how she felt, the first time in the world she had ever dared to tell another living, breathing soul about her most intimate secret.

"I...believe you." Ael's attention instantly became far more focused, a thankful smile lighting her eyes and turning up her lips, but even so she was unable to contain her surprise.

"Why?" The word just slipped out. She was almost astonished that any Romulan could believe her, but somehow this one did.

"I...I don't know." It was clear that he truly didn't know the answer to her query, and the second his breathing once again began to take on a rough edge Ael made the decision to slip back into the Romulan language. If it had soothed him the first time, Ael was sure it would again.

"I dislike this language," she murmured, the blue light on her wrist device fading away into nothingness. The explanation, what there was of it was over, there seemed to be little left to say, the soldier's eyes once again beginning to close. He was tired; the battle for life was about at its end.

 _I wonder what his name is…_

"Fva'hwai fvadni?" Ael looked at him curiously, and when he slightly hesitated, she spoke first. "Arhem Ael."

"Arhem Patahk." The way he said his name caused Ael to shudder visibly. It sounded so close to the Klingon curse that it sickened her. "Ouye fvadni," he said, making a weakened gesture towards her. Ael felt tears in her eyes at the realization: this man saw her for what she had always felt that she was, even if it was only by the smallest margin.

 _This one is Romulan; Fire in her very soul. If there is a way, she must find Bochra. She must find a way off of this wretched vessel._ Without another word, the biofunction monitor that rested just above his bed whined shrilly. Ael's eyes flicked up in time to see his temperature shoot up another degree and a half. It was almost over; he was falling fast. He took in a great, shuddering breath, his eyes closed, and a momentary spasm flooded through his beaten form.

"Au gaenoh?" _Why did I ask that? Of course, he isn't OK!_ Ael's tone carried all of her pain, every ounce of her worry. Her question was for comfort's sake, the answer nothing she wanted to hear, though knew she would.

"Arhem llaiuri."

 _I know, you're dying…and it isn't fair!_ "Arhem docgae." Ael allowed the tears to come, a single tear rolling down her cheek at first, the first of an onslaught of many, but that single tear was violently angry. "Rruieh'ih solaere-au." She felt more helpless at this moment than she had in a very long time. There was nothing she could do, to help. "Dhat aled," Patahk fixed her with a momentary stare that some might have called, gentle; an expression he never expected ever to give anyone who appeared human.

"Aeim'ra. Arhem ssuaj." He knew her intent, and he could see the desperation to save him, on her face, but there was nothing that she could do other than be with him, and nothing that he could do but wait to die.

"Fvadt!" Ael was frustrated, her loud curse finally attracting some attention, the whining biofunction monitor now screeching loudly enough to indicate a medical presence was necessary. They were both out of time.

"There is another from my craft...on the surface. You have to find him, Ael. You must find him at any cost." Ael nodded quickly at the man's strained voice, leaning closer so she could catch his now-whispering words.

"I will do my best," she answered. Patahk reached up a single, shaky hand and placed it on her chest.

"It is something that you _must_ do," he repeated firmly, urgently. "Do not allow yourself to remain 'captured' among these people. They are not yours. They will be your death as they are becoming mine."

 _Will this other Romulan even believe me? I have to try. I need to get away as I have always wished I could do; to start my life anew on Romulus and forget the first twenty-one years of my life, as if they were nothing but a grotesque nightmare._

Once again she was torn from her thoughts as his hand gripped hers with a bruising strength. Harsh coughs racked his body and Ael's breath caught in her throat when she heard footsteps racing towards her. A security guard, two nurses, and Dr. Beverly Crusher all hurried into the small section of the ward. They all stopped short when they saw Ael at the Romulan's bedside.

"How did you…? You can't be in here. You need to leave right now." Ael locked eyes with Dr. Crusher, the medical chief giving her one chance to turn tail and run from sickbay, lest security escort her out.

Ael couldn't bring herself to move, clenching her jaw to the point her teeth began to ache in protest. "And do _what_? Leave him in your _capable_ hands?" she spat. "You keep trying to force this man to take treatment; to take blood that he has no desire to accept. Do you even know how easy it was to sneak back here? None of you care about him or his well-being, so drop the façade, will you? Just leave him alone. Allow him to die as he is; let him die whole, as a Romulan."

Though the expression on Beverly's face began to darken, and even though she advanced without glancing over to security Ael stayed rooted to Patahk's side.

"Leave. _Now_." Ael turned back to Patahk one last time. She would not win this battle. Already she could hear the doctor's raised voice as she ordered security to get Ael out of the sickbay.

"Arhem usae, ravsai." Ael bowed her head in a sign of respect, touched fingers to his forehead, and then turned to run, bolting past security when a hand reached out to grab her.

"Urri. Theah!" The words had been hard for him to form, loudly at that but he was not about to watch her get caught. "Tae diam," were the last words Ael heard as fled sickbay; they spurred her forwards. Racing down the corridors as fast as she could go Ael dared not look back. Her mind was whirling as her thoughts began to process everything that had taken place during the last ten minutes.

She had a feeling her life was about to change.

She had to find this man; she had to find Bochra.

She _would_ find him.

If not for herself and her dream at beginning life anew, but for the wishes of the dying soldier that she had been forced to abandon as he lay dying among an alien and hated race.

 _I am Romulan; it's time to prove it. It's time to find my way home._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

 **Before I can begin to tell you what happened next, after my out of control dash from sickbay, I should probably say a bit more about myself, a handful of it, you probably already know.**

 **As far as the world thought I was nothing more than an average human specimen; I wonder if they had ever heard the term looks can be deceiving. A hair over five feet tall in my shoes, long reddish brown hair that fell to mid-back (almost always full of tangles!), and green eyes that almost everyone I came into contact with, seemed to like. I wished they were blue.**

 **Born on Earth in a quiet, very boring part of Kansas set the stages for early life. Fantastic, it wasn't. No, it wasn't horrible because of the flat land that stretched for miles, or the fact that there always seemed to be little to do in my rural corner of the flatness; my parents were borderline neglectful, a bit on the emotionally abusive side, too as long as I'm honest. They were both Starfleet officers, so barely at home, save for the one time I was brought along on their five-year journey since my much older sister had been Academy bound and would no longer be home to care for me.**

 **That aside, I at least had my curiosity to (usually) keep me occupied. At an early age, I also had a Romulan's paranoia. Never fitting in, I still managed to keep a damn near full-time façade: I always had a smile on my face, the curiosity in my eyes playing that normal, childhood smile up a touch. I even had a best friend, Jenna… she never knew what I was, either. Every night I would flop onto my bed and shed that smile, staring through my window at the stars I could see through my window, and they were infinite. The longing that, somewhere in the heavens, my real home awaited me, the desire to find it just grew and grew and grew. It was never satiated.**

 **Finally out of the single digits of life was when I made the connection as to what I was. It was that time in my life when I had accompanied my parents aboard a small science vessel, while they did, well, whatever it was they were going to be doing. I was thankful to get closer to the stars.**

 **Insomnia was often an annoying beast, but not that one particular night when I stumbled over a padd in the dark. Not particularly fussed as to why it was on the floor, I picked it up, scrolling through the contents, flicking around to others. That's when I stumbled across the word "Romulan", for myself. I'd heard the word before, who with parents in Starfleet, hadn't? Something in my head begged me to search for more, while something in my heart was teetering on the edge of the joy that comes when you've finally discovered something meaningful about who you are as a person.**

 **A quick query was all it had taken, the image of a Romulan female that I could only describe as noble, stared back at me from the screen. I stared at the picture for a very long time, ignoring the text beneath. I finally tore my eyes away from it long enough to read the words underneath and it all just… clicked.**

 **Romulan. I was Romulan.**

 **I took the padd with me to the couch nearest the viewport and just sat; I stared out at those stars for hours, wondering where the world I learned about, ch'Rihan might be amongst all the little, twinkling balls of light.**

 **Many instances came where I could learn about this new race, the ones I began calling "my people", and one time, in particular, had my mouth agape in shock, but that is likely too lengthy a story, at least for now.**

 **And finally, here we are, back to the present. I was only aboard this ship, the Enterprise-D, because of my sister Anna, who was effectively the only family I had left in the world. She had chosen to specialize in engineering at the Academy, and once graduation time came around received an assignment that is every young cadet's dream: A posting on the Enterprise.**

 **She was away from our shared quarters more often than she was actually in it; I was just a tag-along. At least there were holodecks! I had also recently turned the big two-one, still uncertain what there was for me, living in and among a race I never considered myself a part of, in a world where all felt disjointed and alien. However being on board the Enterprise it made me feel like I had a real chance of finding a way to ch'Rihan, known simply as 'Romulus' to many.**

 **My time was coming.**

 **…**

 _My time is now._

After the brief confrontation in sickbay, Ael had fled down the ship's corridors. Sprinting as fast as she could, pushing through anyone in her path confident that a security team was hot on her trail, Ael all but leaped into the turbolift. A quickly spoken, breathless command ordered the lift away from the current deck, Ael sinking back against the wall with her eyes closed. It was only a moment later she ordered the lift to halt, her back gently scraping down the wall of the lift until her rear came into contact with the floor. She drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, feeling a wave of weariness wash over her, as well as confusion.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" she thought aloud. There were likely only previous moments to figure out her next course of action; someone had probably already noticed the lift was halted between decks, unmoving.

Finding this other Romulan, Bochra, was liable to be her only shot at finding a way home, to the world she knew would possibly never accept her. How was she supposed to find this other Romulan? How did Patahk even expect her to convince this other soldier she was worth believing? What was she meant to do; was she supposed to waltz up to this other Romulan, drop Patahk's name, and then instantly be allowed transport on board a warship?

Not likely.

"For all I know, his buddy is still down on that planet, and I'm not going down there."

There were several more minutes spent in quiet thought; Ael jerked from the silence when the lift began to move on its own.

 _Someone finally noticed the lift just sitting here. I wish I had a plan. I could use a drink…_

 **…**

 _Three hours later._

Ael stood in Ten Forward, staring through the large viewport at not only the bright stars just beyond it but at something that caused her heart to beat just a little bit faster.

A great, green eagle hovered just above the Enterprise, an imposing sight to most she was certain. To her, the sight was breathtaking. The way the predatory 'bird' rested amongst the stars; the way the nacelles glowed a rich and vibrant green; the way a little set of lights, bright and blinking nestled on the tip of one 'wing' on the port side of the ship; every little detail already memorized.

When she had first come into the lounge, and she was no stranger due to the fact she was almost always around, sipping something sweet while watching the stars drifting past, Ael had slipped into one of the corner areas. Shortly after her first drink, the warbird made its appearance, and Ael quickly rose to her feet and pressed her hands to the glass, staring out in awe.

Others were staring, too, every officer in the room vacating Ten Forward, abandoning half-finished drinks, food, or their civilian friends. Those who had no station to attend stood at the window, trading frightened gasps, whispering concerns that Ael couldn't find it within herself, to have at all. Some left the room, while others moved to seats further from the viewing area.

 _If all hell should break lose, being four tables away from the window isn't going to help you_ , she thought. Ael finally retook her seat; the warbird right above her was, somehow, comforting.

 _I still wonder how I'm supposed to find this officer_. She still hadn't a clue. _If he's on that vessel, I am screwed. What if he's the commander? No, that makes no sense. He obviously meant someone who had been with him, down on that planet._

And then word had come that told of Patahk's passing. The security officer that had nearly dragged her out of sickbay had come into the lounge for a brief respite before he was, likely, called for further duties thanks to the still-lingering Romulan presence. Ael had turned her head, attempting to keep her profile as low as possible, in case she was in trouble for the earlier incident that hadn't harmed a damn thing. At the casual mention to the bartender of the Romulan's passing before inclining his head towards the window, stating they were going to "really be pissed off now," Ael could only bow her head in silence.

"I wouldn't blame them for being pissed off," she mumbled to herself, over the rim of her glass. "Had you returned him to his people, he would probably still be alive."

Though it wasn't terribly much comfort, Ael consoled herself by the gentle reminder that the Romulan was no longer in pain, along with the fact that he was allowed to die being whole, not with the blood of a sworn enemy fouling his body.

Sipping her drink became a regular thing, her ears awaiting further news to hear, meant for her or not. Her nose caught the next bout of news, first. The same scent of dust, grit, and otherworldly grime that she had detected on Patahk, back in sickbay, was once again present in the air, Ael turning her head to catch sight of an incredibly filthy, disheveled Geordi Laforge making his way to the bar.

Wrinkling her nose against the dust Ael casually moved closer. He had been down on that planet, with that other Romulan! He was sure to be a font of information!

 _It would have been awesome if you had, you know, met up with your sonic shower, first._

Ael moved over the bar, two stools away from where Geordi had chosen to sit, the friendly young woman at the bar who had been serving her, cheerfully inquiring if another Tamarin Frost was on the cards. Ael nodded, noting how she, Tarah, didn't seem especially fazed by the Romulan ship that was still visible.

"She's probably seen it all," Ael mumbled, training her ears on Geordi. Once her new drink had arrived Ael took a delicate sip, head bent low, feigning to be lost within her own, troublesome thoughts to the point she couldn't have cared less about anyone else's.

A glass of Saurian brandy was placed down on the bar, not very far away, Geordi lifting the glass yet not drinking. LaForge did little other than mumble to his drink, at first, his voice finally beginning to carry as he reiterated his day to one of the bartenders.

"I can't believe the nerve that guy had. He kept blathering on about when the Romulan Empire would rule the galaxy and conquer the Federation." Ael noted the disgust in his tone. Geordi paused to take a drink of his brandy before continuing. "He kept going on about how humans as a species are weak and inferior."

"It's true," Ael murmured to the bar top.

"He seemed genuinely surprised even disgusted by the fact that my parents had _"allowed me to live"_ when I was born blind. Can you believe that?" Noticing that his voice had begun to carry and attract a few curious stares, Geordi hunched over the bar and proceeded to focus on his drink for several moments.

 _Different cultures and all that,_ Ael thought, wondering what might have become of her in that world, due to the fact one of her eyes had never worked quite right. _That is here not there; I would be better than this, had I been born of their blood from the start._

"Anyway, I finally got through to him, at least a little. Last I saw," he continued, "the captain was going to speak privately with him before sending him back to his ship." Turning to stare out the window at the warbird, Geordi chuckled. "That Commander Tomalak; man, he was also something else."

As far as Ael was concerned, she had heard enough. Slipping from her stool, she abandoned her drink to go in search of something far more important: The other soldier that Patahk had beseeched her to find, one who could already be en route to the transporter room.

On the way to the lift, Ael felt her spirits beginning to soar. She could recall the commander's name from her times spent in research, and she felt she had a mild advantage to at least knowing something about him no matter how slight.

"Aside from having a mouth full of sass, he is also pretty arrogant; he also does not like to lose or be bested and can have a bit of a short temper." For the first time in forever, Ael allowed herself to laugh. "Aside from the arrogance part, he sounds a little like me!"

Though her mood was suddenly improved, a bit of nervous excitement in her chest, Ael knew it wasn't going to be as simple as all that. If she even managed to find a way to the warbird, and that was a sorely big "if," Ael expected her greeting to be little more than a pair of rough hands on her person. A disruptor pistol aimed squarely at her, and raised voices demanding to know what was happening and exactly who she was and why she had come, was likely in the cards, too.

"I wouldn't be all that shocked if they condemned me a prisoner, because of Patahk's death. I'll probably end up being tossed in the brig, destined for interrogation and execution once we return to ch'Rhian."

The thoughts were concerning, but she couldn't allow those thoughts to hold her back, and Ael was certain Anna wouldn't notice that she had gone. Her older sister would likely be thankful for one less responsibility.

Ael paced the lift the entire way to deck six, her body teeming with nervous, excited energy when the doors whooshed aside. In her haste to tear off down the corridor, Ael nearly bowled over an Ensign coming the opposite way.

"Room one-six-five-four," she recited from memory, "is where I find transporter room one. Stay put Tomalak," she begged. "Keep your ship there for just a touch longer."

…

 **I was almost to my destination when a familiar smell forced me to stop for a breather. The scent of dust, staleness, must, grit and grime were nearby, and it drew ever closer. I ducked back around the corner and peeked out, Lieutenant Worf came into view, damn near stomping along the corridor while a dirty, disheveled, somewhat scruffy Romulan walked just ahead of him.**

 **"That has to be him," I whispered. "And he's kind of cute…" _You're trying to get off this ship, not get a date. Yeesh!_**

 **Whatever part of my subconscious had spoken, it was right. I had other, far more important matters to think about.**

 **"You need a bath, friend," I said, almost giddily. Since when did I find dirt-smeared, sweaty, dust-covered Romulans, cute?**

 **Shaking my head to rid it of the intrusive thoughts I watched as the two men disappeared through a set of doors that I could only assume to be those of transporter room one. Before I could think of how to burst in there and explain myself, I decided to edge closer to the still-open doors, a small growl traveling out to greet me.**

 **"What is the problem?" I heard Worf's gruff voice demand, the Andorian woman manning the console offering an explanation that I was unable to distinguish. Her voice had been soft and even though I was close to the opening of the door, I hadn't been able to make out a single syllable.**

 **"This is taking too long," the Romulan said his deep, raspy voice clearly showing his irritation. He apparently wanted off this ship as badly as I did, and likely for some of the same reasons, I was sure.**

 **"Be quiet and wait," Worf barked. The words weren't for me, but I still bristled. Peeking around the door, I saw my chance: Worf was bent over the controls, fiddling with them like he could suddenly fix whatever problem had presented, while the young Romulan soldier stood barely a full foot inside the door, waiting impatiently.**

 **With a hard swallow and another blush soon following (he was adorable,) I gazed at that Romulan with curious and pleading eyes, wishing I had a discreet way to catch his attention. The Romulan sighed in annoyance, glancing around, and then back again, once he caught sight of me loitering in the entryway, staring.**

 **Without a word he stared straight back, confusion sweeping across his face at the way, my eyes were pleading with him.**

 **As I quickly thought of how to explain my rather clandestine _"mission"_ that had been given to me, by another from his craft, all I could do was pray that he would believe me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

It felt like an eternity; Bochra and Ael stared at one another, neither blinking nor daring to breathe for several moments following initial eye contact. Worf did not yet notice the loitering newcomer, busily showing his frustration at the transporter console by growling under his breath. The young lieutenant continued to run her diagnostic, assuring the surly Klingon that it would only take another "few moments."

"It was almost behaving itself, too," she said, rapidly entering a sequence of commands into the console. "It's possible something from the planet's surface is interfering. That was our issue, earlier on, sir."

While Worf continued to ignore the doorway Ael and Bochra continued their silent staring match. Though the incident on the planet's surface had come down to banding together with a human to survive, Bochra's gaze couldn't help but hold a bit of annoyance towards the person only a foot away from him who was currently, silently begging for his help. However, his eyes also carried a touch of curiousness, a trace of intrigue. _Why_ did she seem to need his attention so fiercely?

Taught from a young age, like most Romulans, to forego trusting humans (or most any species) Ael couldn't blame the distaste in Bochra's stare. As a Romulan, Ael knew that Bochra very likely considered his race the most formidable in the universe, seeing all others as weaker, unnecessary inhabitants, unless it somehow suited the needs of the Empire of course.

Ael stepped forwards, slightly, Bochra's eyes shifted down to watch her feet, gazing back up and silently asking his question:

 _What are you doing?_

Green eyes flicked over to Worf, and then her feet stepped back at the Klingon's sudden shift in position. That was enough for Bochra to understand, without a doubt that Ael was not keen on attracting attention

Ael's hands were beginning to sweat due to her nervousness, and she hastily wiped them on her clothes. With a "come here" motion she, then, beckoned him to come to her so they could speak, or at least… so she could.

 _He's going to think I'm insane_ , she thought. _But_ _this is more than just a promise to Pahtak. I've always wanted to find a way home to ch'Rihan... Then again I could very well be thrown in the brig and then executed somewhere between here and there, or outright beamed elsewhere, space I suppose. Well, what's the point of life without taking a risk or two?_

Thoughts came to a sudden halt when Ael noticed Bochra had chosen to close the gap between the two of them, narrowing down a foot of space, to a mere two inches. It had to be enough; now, if she could only quell the desire to sneeze due to the sheer amount of dust on his uniform.

"What do you want?" he whispered gruffly. Bochra's posturing was only mildly defensive, his last many hours on the planet's surface having taken their toll on his body, though he would never admit it. Ael refused to be intimidated. He was acting like a Romulan: his paranoia at a stranger, his defensiveness. She respected it. "Well?"

"I want to go with you," she said quickly, her stare beseeching. "I _need_ to go."

"That is not possible," Bochra responded, taking a step back to show his surprise. Go _with_ him? What an idiotic question! Did this human want to become a prisoner? Was it a death wish of some sorts, or had she lost one hell of a horribly made bet?

"It's very possible," she countered in a whisper. Bochra began to turn away from her; this day had already been irritating enough without the oddity of this female that had appeared out of the blue so suddenly, begging to accompany him back to the vessel on which he was serving. And then, "I'm not human. I'm Romulan."

Bochra turned back.

 _What?_ "But you look..." he began, allowing his gaze to roam her form, appraising her. No forehead ridges, long hair instead of short, pointless ears, small in stature, and a very light skin tone. Nothing about this female screamed "Romulan."

"Looks can be deceiving, you know. I may appear human, but I am a Romulan where it counts," she said, tapping her head and then her left side, where the heart would be within a Romulan's body. "Take me with you and I can explain," she pleaded, momentarily forgetting her promise to Patahk and focusing on her life-long aspiration of somehow making her way, home.

"There is nothing to explain." Was that uncertainty in his voice? Ael thought it could be.

"I _loathe_ humans, Romulan." Ael's voice dropped by an octave, turning her whisper into more of a grumbling growl, so much so that it momentarily caught her off guard.

"You loathe your species?" _She seems to believe her words_ , Bochra thought. For an instant, whether by fatigue or mild belief of her claims, Bochra felt his guard beginning to drop. _She honestly seems to believe that she is something other than human._

"Why wouldn't I? Humans are a weak, inferior species that must be eradicated like a nest of _nhaidh_ from a storage facility. One day, friend, the Empire will rule every expanse of this universe that it can reach with its all-mighty talons." Ael took a deep breath and continued before she lost her courage. "One day the Federation will fall to its knees, bowing before the Praetor and the Romulan people as a whole. We will _command_ the respect that we so richly deserve."

Distaste quickly gave way to intrigued.

"You speak those words as if you were of noble Romulan blood." Something was indeed different about this one, but quite honestly, what was he supposed to do about it?

If he took her back to the ship, Tomalak would either transport her straight back to the Enterprise or keep her out of revenge for his fallen crew member, Patahk. If the commander decided to keep her aboard Ael would, quite likely be looking at a very uncomfortable journey within the confines of the brig. Returning home would see the young woman interrogated, tortured for information and eventually, likely, executed.

"I wish I were of Romulan blood," Ael murmured, snapping Bochra from his train of thought. "To be stuck in this body _disgusts_ me. To be among these people and that _thing_ ," she sneered, nodding her head towards Worf, "disgusts me more. Please, ke'rhin," she continued, causing Bochra to back up in surprise, "you have to let me come back with you."

Suddenly an urge rose up within the young centurion, an intense desire to accommodate her request. However, "My Commander may kill you," he warned. "Is it worth the risk?"

"Yes."

 _Not a single moment's hesitation._ Perhaps there was a way that he could not only take her with him, but also convince his commander to listen to her. If Tomalak were intrigued enough about something, he would intently focus on it, and for Ael that could very well be a life-saver. However, one thing Tomalak would likely not do was pity her. If Ael chose to take a mighty big risk, she was going to have to accept all consequences that came with it.

Bochra decided that Ael was worthy of partial acceptance, but it would be the commander of the IRW Decius, Tomalak, who would make the final judgment call. That was a worry for later, for now, they had to devise a plan of some sort.

"How do you propose we get past the Klingon?" he asked, the disgusted edge creeping back into his voice.

"You're going to play a big part in that. Today I know you've been through Areinnye's flames and back, but do think you can knock him down? Anything to take him off his feet for even five seconds should be enough."

"Yes, I can provide such a distraction." Even though he was severely fatigued from his ordeal down on the planet's surface, Bochra was willing to do what was necessary to make certain that this young woman stayed with him. _Why do I feel as if I must protect her?_ _Damn this sudden confusion!_

"I hope this works," she murmured. "If I'm killed..." She sighed. Slowly Bochra moved closer, his hand brushing against hers for the briefest of seconds, his eyes suddenly alive with curious emotion. Ael noticed; it was as if everything she said, felt had clicked, making sense.

 _Her earlier words are truthful. She has no desire to remain among these people, these aliens. She feels distorted and out of place, ch'Rihan is somehow home to her._ He could address these new, privately acquired thoughts, later. "I give you my word that I...I will not let you die." There it was again! That idea…that _desire_ to want to protect her.

Before Ael could offer more than a smile in response, a satisfied growl sprang from Worf, though it ceased when he looked over and saw Ael standing close to Bochra's side and engaged in quiet conversation.

"You there!" he barked, his tone harsh and unforgiving. "You are not allowed down here; you must leave." Worf's jaw clenched tightly, attempting to keep back sharper command or a possible curse.

"I see." Ael sought to play dumb, shifting her eyes quickly towards Bochra. They never got to finish discussing their 'plan', and she hoped that she could improvise on the run. Bochra caught Ael's suddenly anxious expression and then moved to stare at the advancing Klingon. On a typical day, Bochra would consider someone like Worf a slightly challenging, though simple target, but that was a normal day.

"Well, go on," Worf commanded, making a shooing motion with his hands. Ael scowled and folded her arms, suddenly firm in a defensive stance, refusing to move at all. She felt insulted, like an ordinary house pet, scolded for chewing the master's favorite pair of slippers.

"That is no way to speak to a lady," Bochra said and, with absolutely no hesitation on his part, turned quickly, doubled-up fists catching Worf both under the chin and by surprise. Worf recovered quickly from the unexpected attack, lunging for Bochra, who barely moved in time. Fists still together Bochra brought them down on the back of Worf's neck, knocking him to the floor, turning in time to see the officer who had initially been manning the console, fleeing from the room.

Bochra glanced up at Ael, the girl still standing by the entrance to the transporter room. What was she waiting for, an invitation?

"Get on the transporter pad. Now!" Obeying the loudly spoken, urgent command Ael made her move, but just as she was nearing her destination, something yanked her back.

"What the...?" A hand was at the bottom of her skirt, holding fast, attempting to pull her down to the floor. "Ke'rhin," she called out, grabbing onto the transporter control station with both hands. "Help!"

"I think you should let go of the lady," Bochra said, training his disruptor onto Worf, a swift kick to the Klingon's head forcing him to unconsciousness. Bochra surveyed the control panel, the foreignness of it, baffling, though one or two things appeared mildly familiar.

What was there left to lose at this point? Drawing in a deep breath Bochra held tightly to it, running his fingers over the unfamiliar controls, hoping they wouldn't either materialize inside a bulkhead, in space, or in several choice pieces when they arrived in the transporter room of the Decius.

The sequence (he hoped) finished, Bochra grabbed Ael by the hand and made a dash for the transporter pad, the shimmers of blue, a feeling of warmth claiming them before they had more time to think about what had just happened. Ael squeezed Bochra's hand in thanks and said,

"I didn't get your name." Her voice echoed within the beam, fuzzy, displaced.

"It is Bochra."

"I'm…" The words were unable to be spoken, the transporter process in its primary phase, blue shimmers suddenly replaced by dark emerald ones, Bochra once again back to his original starting point, and Ael in very dangerous territory.

Within a few seconds of materialization being complete Ael felt her body pinned against another, her arm roughly pinned at her back, and the muzzle of a disruptor pistol pressed against her temple.

 _Well, what was I expecting?_

It took less than a second more for her to notice someone else: A tall, broad shouldered, very intimidating man with a commanding countenance stood just in front of the transporter pad, his arms folded, his brow furrowed in confusion and annoyance.

 _That has to be Tomalak._

"And what in the Elements' names is this?" Under normal circumstances Ael likely would have classified Tomalak's voice as alluring, inflections in his speech hinting at a mild rasp, perhaps even a hint of a mischievous purr. However at the moment his voice was so cold it produced an involuntary shiver when Ael heard it. There was definitely, currently nothing alluring about it! Another moment scarcely passed before his stance changed, the guard at Ael's back inquiring,

"Shall I dispose of this _thing_ , Commander?"

Ael swallowed hard. Things had just gone from bad to worse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

 **I'm sure you can imagine how intimidated I felt; one, very large Romulan specimen towered above me, holding me in a vice-like grip, while another who could only be the commander, was now advancing towards where I was held immobile. A part of me suddenly wondered where Bochra was; almost hoping he could somehow aid me, though I knew it was asking the impossible. And then his words from only minutes before, flashed through my mind:**

 ** _My Commander may kill you._**

 **Suddenly the risk I had taken was less appealing than it had been. While Tomalak didn't seem outrageously furious at my appearance (more like confused and irritated), the guard at my back was all too ready to blast me into oblivion. That's when my mind began to overwork; I began to wonder exactly how I was going to die. Was I going to be shot, beamed into space; could a round of torture be on the table? Muscled forwards by the guard just behind, ripped me away from my unpleasant thoughts, also nearly tripping me over. When my arm was pushed even further up my back, almost to what I swear was its breaking point, I snapped, before my arm did it instead.**

 **"** **Do you have to be so damned rough?" The realization that I should have kept my fool mouth shut came by way of a hefty pistol-whip to the side of the head. I nearly blacked out.**

 **"** **Silence!" he, whoever he was, yelled. My vision was suddenly awash with white, fuzzy bits decorating the blurriness. Everything in my field of vision was rippling and bobbing and for a moment, I thought I might be sick.**

 ** _Not one more word, you idiot_** **, I thought.** ** _The next time you decide defensiveness is our best course of action, we'll probably end up in little pieces._**

 **With a single word Tomalak forced the hand of his soldier to ease on my arm, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Out of the corner of a single eye, I could see Bochra; he didn't seem to know what to do next not that I blamed him. I wasn't sure either.**

 **It was only a second later when Tomalak was directly in front of me, staring down in a displeased way, silently demanding to know why I had come. I kept my eyes down, my vision still swimming from moments before, but that wasn't the main reason why I was choosing not to look at the man who could say but a single word and seal my fate, no. I wanted to meet the eyes of this man, this well-known Romulan commander with confidence. I wanted him to see fierce strength, the passionate soul of a Romulan; I wanted him to see a strong individual who knew where she fit within the universe.**

 **Unfortunately,** **when his hand cupped my chin, lifting my gaze higher than I was ready, I knew it took him less than a nanosecond to see the uncertainty, the fear. As much as I wanted to (try and) blurt forth an explanation, one he might believe at that, I wasn't certain I should. Well, at least not unless asked. After a moment more of staring into my eyes, Tomalak released my chin and turned to address Bochra, who was now within my line of sight.**

 **"** **Do you care to explain this, Centurion?" Tomalak asked, gesturing to me. "Why did you bring this girl to my ship?"**

 **Bochra barely could open his mouth before the guard, Aev, spoke again, his breath hot and sour on my skin. "We should make an example of her, the way they made of our comrade," he said, apparently referencing Pahtak. I needed to mention him!**

 **Tomalak shot Aev an annoyed stare, silently telling his officer to stand down and not to speak further. Glancing back at Bochra I could see him grasping at straws, attempting to think how best to explain. That's when I decided I had to be the one to say something. After all, it had been my idea.**

 **"** **It's my fault," I said. I braced for the pain I thought was coming, due to speaking out of turn, but it didn't come. I continued. "I coerced him."** ** _Great, now I made Bochra sound weak._**

 **"** **Now, how did you manage that?" Tomalak asked, turning from Bochra. Now** ** _I_** **was the one about to be grasping at straws, trying to think of the perfect words to speak, ones to appease an agitated Romulan commander, and ones that would keep me from getting shot.**

 **"** **Well, I, um…" Explaining was harder than I thought. The environment wasn't helping, the tension beginning to thicken to the point I almost choked on my next breath. Hopefully, I hadn't just succeeded in ending my life.**

 **Or Bochra's.**

 **Hell, I wish I hadn't said a damn thing at all! The intimidating, questioning stare that Tomalak was aiming my way was nearly enough for me to scream at him to stop staring at me altogether. After taking another few minutes to stammer (and getting nowhere fast), Tomalak released a sigh; you know the kind: The type of sigh that says one is annoyed almost beyond reason, and if they don't quickly find relief from said annoyance, there was going to be problems.**

 **"** **Would you care to try your hand at an explanation, Centurion?" Tomalak said, turning back to his officer. "This one appears barely able to form a coherent sentence."**

 **"** **Yeah, well maybe it's because of this big idiot that has me in a death grip! I'd love to see you find even an ounce of focus if it were your arm that was twisted up behind your back!" I hollered, Bochra instantly shooting me a look that said, as clear as anything: Shut up!**

 **I complied. Aev then threatened to break my arm rather than just painfully twist it. There was little doubt in my mind that he'd do it, await an order from his commander or not. Pushing back the tears of pain that were forming in my eyes, I stared straight ahead, determined not to cry.**

 **"** **How would you like to find yourself floating back to the Enterprise?" Aev growled at me, perverse pleasure in his tone at the thought of me floating through space.**

 **Tomalak held up his hand to demand silence, and then told me I had one last chance to explain before he took his officer's threat into actual consideration.**

 **"** **I don't have time for games," Tomalak said. "Either you explain to me exactly what you…"**

 **"** **I request to explain in private," I blurted.**

 **"** **In** ** _private_** **?" Tomalak repeated his tone telling me exactly how he found the request, though I think I gave him a bit of a start with I quickly tacked on,**

 **"** **I also request…** ** _beg_** **for asylum."**

 **Did Romulans even have such a thing?**

 ** _"_** ** _Asylum?_** **"** **Tomalak repeated, seeming to have forgotten his earlier question. He looked so perplexed that I damn near broke down in a fit of laughter.**

 **All I could manage was a nod at him with the most serious expression I could manage, pasted on my face. "I had to get off the Enterprise; I absolutely cannot go back."**

 **"** **And why is that?"**

 **It was now or never. "I was tired of feeling trapped among people who aren't mine. I saw a way out and I…I took it."**

 **"** **Would you care to explain further? What are you, if not the human you appear to be?"**

 **"** **I'm Romulan."**

 **I think Tomalak thought he had misheard me, asking me to repeat what I'd just said, one more time. I did. Instead of some understanding, like what Bochra had come to show (though I still didn't know why), Tomalak's gaze darkened, likely assuming I was playing some game with him. Stepping forwards he grabbed my chin in his hand, nothing remotely gentle about the touch and turned my head to the side.**

 **"** **What sort of foolishness is this? Your ear shape doesn't lend you to being of Romulan design, your complexion is far too pale, for your veins to be harboring the emerald blood of a typical Vulcanoid. What I see, is a human, just as I am confident that our scans of you would show the same."**

 **"** **Human by birth; Romulan by choice!" I shouted, yanking my head sharply to the side, dislodging Tomalak's grip on my chin.**

 **I felt the muzzle of a disruptor prodding at my spine. Aev was apparently tired of me. "Shall I kill her, Commander?"**

 **"** **Wait," Bochra said suddenly. I think he finally remembered his promise not to let me die. Now, if it was even possible for him to keep it.**

 **Tomalak ignored the attempt at interjection, placing his hands behind his back as he stared at me. I could see the wheels turning; he was trying to figure out the best course of action to take with me. It wasn't every day a stranger, an enemy of your race beams over unannounced to ask for asylum!**

 **At last,**

 **"** **Be thankful you have managed to capture my intrigue."**

 **"** **So does this mean I have asylum?" I was going to keep going with that. Why not?**

 **With a simple hand motion Tomalak ordered Aev to remove me from the area, and with a startled yelp I demanded to know where he was taking me.**

 **"** **You're going to the brig," Tomalak said seriously. "It is temporary until I decide what to do with you."**

 **Apparently my fate was still undecided. Ushered out of the room, fighting, struggling, I craned my neck, calling out for Bochra. "Ke'rhin!" I hollered desperately.**

 **All he could do was watch me go.**

 **All** ** _I_** **could do was pray that I'd survive the rest of the day.**

 **…**

 **I managed to survive. Somehow. Well, I'd manage to survive close to eight hours at any rate. Other than those hours of survival, I wasn't feeling terribly hopeful, or very well. Wincing, I lifted my arm for yet the hundredth examination in the last several hours, turning it this way and that, poking with a finger to see just how much one bruise hurt more than another. Everything hurt not that I expected less, given how Aev half pushed, half dragged me down to the holding cells. That surly bastard had twisted, yanked, pulled and squeezed my arm during our little jaunt, but at least I never gave him the satisfaction of seeing me cry from the pain. I did that after he threw me into the cell, leaving me to myself.**

 **The cell I was in was barely large enough to house a normal-sized person. For once, I was glad I was of small stature. At least I didn't suffer from claustrophobia, so that was a plus. I curled up on the bench seat-thing along the back wall of the cell, staring at the softly humming force field over the entryway to keep me contained. I felt so, very drained and I closed my eyes and sighed.**

 **"** **I still may be good as dead," I mumbled aloud. Thinking of every thought that had occurred, every word said while I had been speaking to the commander… I finally remembered.**

 **"** **Patahk." Now I groaned, more than from the aches and pains in my body. I had remembered to say something of him, of our conversation more than once, but something always grabbed away my attention, leading my thoughts, words and actions into an entirely different direction than I'd meant.**

 **It was too late now! If I'd only mentioned him the first time, it would have saved a lot of hassle, though I suppose Tomalak could have thought I was insulting the honor of his fallen officer, which would have bought me way more than a night in the brig. I was still going to say something. When Tomalak came to speak to me, and I knew it would happen, I was going to make damn sure I had all the right words to say.**

 **For my sake.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

It was nearly twelve hours later when Ael heard the door to the holding area, whoosh aside. By this point she was ravenously hungry, desperately thirsty; a good long sleep, in a nice soft bed, wouldn't have been terribly bad either! Unfortunately, there was little more than a hard bench across the back wall on which to sleep, not that the Sandman was interested in paying the cell's occupant a visit.

All Ael could do, when the doors parted, was stare at the far corner of the cell, back to the force field. Silently she prayed it wasn't Aev; she had a feeling it might be Tomalak, down in the bowels of his ship to finally make another inquiry as to why she had dared to come.

Ael listened to the footsteps approaching; the footfalls were lighter than Aev's had been and far less precise than she assumed a commander would have. With a deep breath, Ael tore her eyes away from the darkened wall, turning to stare back over her shoulder. A small smile began to form when she saw Bochra on the other side of the force field, a moment letter the droning hum, ceased, and he stepping inside the cell.

"Bochra?" she questioned in disbelief. "Why are you…? Does Tomalak know you're down here?"

"Yes," he confirmed. "The commander is who sent me; he wishes to speak with you privately."

 _Finally!_ Only… How was she to have a deep, drawn out discussion; how was she supposed to articulate the perfect words to make a Romulan commander understand, when she was about ready to fall asleep on the floor?

"Does it have to be now?" she asked, barely able to stifle a yawn.

"This is quite likely your only opportunity," said Bochra. "If I return to the commander without you, the next soldier you encounter may be the last."

Ael didn't care for the notion, but Bochra she noticed, didn't seem to care for it either. "Sorry," she said. "I think I've been up over thirty hours without sleep by this point, and I'm losing my ability to think straight."

"I can understand," said Bochra, reaching down and offering Ael, his hand. There was only a moment's hesitation before Ael accepted, Bochra quickly assisting her in standing. For a moment the world teetered, Ael desperately unbalanced to the point that she moved to rest her weary body against the Romulan beside her. Closing her eyes Ael could feel soft, gentle warmth invading her consciousness, wrapping around her body like a cozy blanket in the heart of the autumn months.

After a few moments had passed the heat began to fade and Ael moved back to stand on her own. Offering Bochra a genuine smile, she silently thanked him for the aid, but before she could say anything at all realization hit.

Due to the way Ael had been sitting on the floor, the need to use the bathroom had been somewhat hidden, but being on her feet, Ael suddenly found that she had a new mission, one that did not involve finding her way home!

"What is it?" Bochra asked, tipping his head at Ael's desperate expression.

"I haven't been able to, uh, you know…" _Why is it so hard to say "I have to pee?"_ "Shortly before finding you initially, I had had three, enormous glasses of Tamarin Frost."

"Understood," Bochra said, suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable for the girl he was sent to escort. Clearing his throat softly Bochra's head inclined towards the back of the cell, directly into the corner that she had been staring into for the last several hours though she'd seen nothing of interest.

"Wait; are you telling me that I'm supposed to…go on the _floor_?" Without waiting for a response Ael moved shakily to the far corner, her eyes straining to see the outline of a piece of tiling, loose. With little effort she pushed it aside, an unpleasant yet not overly-vile smell, forcing her backward by two steps. There was an opening, just wide enough for one to take care of personal needs, the mess being taken care of by waste disposal systems.

It was enough for Ael to nearly burst into tears. It came down to either, possibly wetting herself in front of the commander or using the corner of the room like a dog. Humiliating.

"That is disgustingly undignified for a Romulan!" Ael yelped, stepping further away as though someone had presented her with a foul, inedible meal. "I'm supposed to squat over a hole and just…like a common _fvai_?"

As much as Bochra wanted to render aid, whisking her away to an empty set of quarters so she could have an actual toilet, there was nothing he could do in this situation.

"While I agree that it isn't dignified, there is little choice. For the moment, it is the best there is. I do not mean to sound callous, but you must make a decision on how to proceed. If we linger there is a chance the commander may send another, or he may come down himself."

 _I don't want anyone to see me squatting over a damn hole_! "I guess I have to, um…" she wrinkled her nose. Before she could ask Bochra to turn away, he did so of his own accord, stepping outside of the cell to offer further privacy.

With a sigh, Ael forced herself to take care of business and quickly, feeling somewhat disgusted when she was unable to cleanse her hands, afterward.

"That was revolting," she grumbled, avoiding allowing her hands to come into contact with any part of Bochra's person.

"Come," Bochra said, moving up beside yet just behind Ael, giving her a little nudge to send her walking forwards. For a few moments, there was silence, Ael breaking it by asking a question that had been on her mind, at least three times she could remember.

"I was wondering… Did you get into trouble, because of me?" Silently, she hoped not. It wouldn't surprise her if he had, in fact, received reprimand of some sort, mostly due to being coerced ("tricked") into allowing her passage on board a ship of the Empire, and without expression permission from the commander of said ship in the first place.

"I did not," he said. "The commander graced me with one of his more choice glances, and then he sent me down to the infirmary. I was kept there for a little over eight hours. I then returned to my quarters for further rest, for another three. I only returned to my duties a short while ago."

"I'm glad. I would have felt horrible if…" Before she could help it, Ael blushed, her sentence left unfinished though her sudden fondness was evident. "Anyway," she said, coughing quickly, "will it be possible to convince the commander that my claims are true, or at the very least that I belong in an actual room?"

Bochra took his time before responding; he doubted there was anything he could say that would calm her (likely) overworking thoughts.

"The latter I cannot say, but for the former… My commander is the sort of man who does not catch intrigue quickly, but when he does find something that intrigues him, and you have already managed to do so even by the smallest amount, he tends to gather as much information as he can. So at the very least he will listen. As for whether or not he will believe what you say…"

"I get it," she said with a sigh, offering little else. However when they reached the lift and stepped inside, Ael suddenly whirled to face Bochra, her eyes wide, a hand at her mouth.

"What is it?" Bochra asked, refraining from ordering the lift up towards the commander's office.

"Patahk wanted me to come find you," she blurted, Bochra's eyes now widening as hers had so recently done. "I've meant to tell you since I first saw you before we ever came over, and then once we were on board this ship and the commander was playing twenty questions with me. I just kept getting distracted!"

Bochra grasped Ael by the shoulders and once again she felt sudden warmth envelop her thoughts.

"You spoke with him," he said. "When?"

"Not long before he died." Quietly, quickly she spoke of what had transpired back on the Enterprise, in sickbay, Bochra listening with rapt attention. "He believed me, ke'rhin," she said.

"For a man like Pahtak to have given you even an ounce of trust; to allow himself to believe even a single word of what you claimed…"

"I know you believe me, too," said Ael. "I can see it in your eyes. Hell, whenever you touch me I feel this wonderful warm feeling that I can barely explain. It's soothing, comforting." _I wonder what it feels like to rest in your arms…_

Ael didn't bother to push away the thoughts; she figured she had earned a wandering thought or two. So far she had the belief, no matter how small of a living, breathing Romulan soldier. Well, she also had Patahk's belief, but he was already through the wrought iron gates of Vorta'Vor and could do nothing to prove he had ever believed her at all.

"Your heart is racing."

Ael felt Bochra's hand on her wrist, and then he lifted her arm his gaze fixated on the extensive bruising that he hadn't noticed before. "You need medical attention."

"Can they do anything for bruises?"

"Unfortunately, there is little they can do for them," he answered honestly, quickly reaching out to catch Ael before she could crumple to the ground, suddenly feeling the full force of fatigue. "However, I think I will be taking you to the infirmary regardless."

"I think the fatigue finally caught up with me," she murmured, pressing a hand to her throbbing left temple. The harsh, pained ache from being pistol whipped had finally died down to a dull roar only several hours prior, but suddenly she felt as though she were reliving the pain of the initial blow, all over again. "I'll be okay. I think."

"We are going to the infirmary," he said. "If you remain untreated then it is highly possible the commander will not have a conscious individual to speak with."

"Would it matter?" Ael suddenly found herself saying. "If I passed out he could always order someone to stick a pair of mind probes to my temples." An involuntary shudder passed through her body in response to what she'd said. Conscious or passed out; the last thing anyone wanted to experience, were mind probes. If one managed to survive the incredibly painful procedure that tended to burn through synapses, vaporize brain cells not to mention leaving the recipient in a vegetative state, it would be a miracle.

"I doubt he would order the use of mind probes for such trivial information," said Bochra.

"He'd probably just order me disposed of," she said sourly, seriously. As much as she admired Romulans like Tomalak, she found the thought of him ordering her to her death, quite unappealing.

"Not if more than one of his crew, believe your claims. Patahk believed you, as do I," he said.

Even though she was currently beginning to stagger from tired dizziness, Ael couldn't help but light up with the smallest hint of joy. "You do…"

"I do." And then, "I never did learn your name."

"It's, um, Ael." Initial nervousness upon speaking the name of her soul melted away into nothing when she saw the expression in Bochra's eyes; his belief in her had increased yet again. For a born human to have given herself a name so noble, so rich in Romulan history, one filled with honor, beauty was curious indeed.

Lost for words at the moment Bochra allowed his gaze to do the talking, the pair holding the stare of the other as the lift climbed towards the infirmary. Ael couldn't help but smile.

…

 **With Bochra at my side, I was escorted to the infirmary, grateful that he was allowing me to lean on him as we walked the corridors, and equally as thankful that we didn't pass any other officers on the way. I was quite surprised when I got my first look at the Warbird's infirmary; it was about as large as the sickbay, back on the Enterprise. For some reason, I had expected to see a small, almost claustrophobic treatment center. The reality was that Romulans, quite obviously took care of their people extremely well.**

 **However, they were not especially fond of outsiders. At all.**

 **"What is** ** _this_** **?" A middle-aged, portly Romulan, the head physician on board this particular vessel stood but a few paces away from the entrance to the infirmary, though he did step back when he saw me enter. The man's face screwed up in a mixture of horror and disgust, which he kept firmly pasted on his face when he addressed Bochra.**

 **"** **Centurion!" he barked. "Does the commander know of…?"**

 **"** **Oh, of course, he knows," I growled right back, something I had to learn to stop doing. Standing next to Bochra and feeling so invincible even when I wasn't, was going to start landing me in more trouble than I could handle!**

 **"Did you bring this thing to me to be** ** _put down?"_**

 **Bristling, my mouth continued to runneth over "Hey! How'd you like a disruptor pistol shoved up your...?"**

 **"** ** _Iurret_** **," Bochra said firmly to me, indicating that I should shut my mouth, like, yesterday. I complied. I suddenly no longer cared about being treated for anything. I'd likely already pissed off the doctor to the point he'd slip me something in a hypospray that would render me dead. No one on the ship would bat an eye against him. Well, Bochra might, but he'd be the only one.**

 **Once I resigned myself to silence, Bochra turned his attention back to the doctor who was still nearby, his face bronzed in anger.**

 **"Her behavior is due to her fatigue and possible concussion. She is currently unable to control the brazen manner in which she speaks." Bochra quickly aimed a serious look at me; I aimed a sheepish glance in return. I had crossed a line. "The commander wishes to speak with her, but he will be unable to do so if she slips into an unconscious state. At the moment, no harm is to come to her."**

 **Eyeing me harshly, the doctor turned towards an area of the ward I couldn't see. "Jeniil," he called out, his voice sharper than the edge of a razor, "Your assistance is required." He looked back at me but addressed Bochra while he spoke. "Then someone else will treat her. I will not touch this** ** _thing_** **."**

 **The tall, willowy female that came forward, Jeniil, eyed me with nearly the same, initial expression as the doctor had, but when Bochra told her that the commander wanted to speak with me and that I needed to stay conscious, she immediately became all business.**

 **I'm sure Jeniil probably thought I was going to be brutally interrogated, no doubt desiring that I feel every shock, slap, and whatever else she assumed to be coming my way. God, I hoped that she was wrong. I silently watched as she ran two different scanning devices over my body, barely consulting either. Could she even tell what was wrong or was she simply humoring Bochra? Those were medical scanners meant for Romulan physiology, and it was unlikely that she knew anything of humanoid anatomy.**

 **Without a word Jeniil put the scanners onto a nearby countertop, and then went to work prepping a hypospray. When she came back to administer the medication, she pushed my head roughly to the side, pushing the muzzle of the hypo into my neck with slightly excessive force. Great,** ** _another_** **bruise.**

 **"** **That dosage should be more than adequate to keep her conscious," she said, and then she turned and walked away, disappearing into an office just out of sight. I suddenly felt more alert than I had been, my body buzzing with energy, most of it nervous.**

 **"** **It's time to go see the commander," Bochra said after a moment, steering me back out into the corridor. Once we had gotten several feet from the infirmary doors, Bochra stopped me, turning me to face him. The deadly serious on his face scared me.**

 **"** **What is it?"**

 **"** **You need to tread more carefully with your words. Yes, you earlier managed to capture the commander's curiosity; and I was now able to re-direct a surly doctor's steps." I could see where this was going. "But I am not going to be able to intervene every time you wish to be so brazen with your words. If, when speaking to the commander, you offer unwanted commentary I will not be able to help you."**

 **"** **I know, Bochra, I know." I sighed heavily. "I'll keep my mouth closed." With a nod of agreement, Bochra and I continued towards the lift, which took us up several decks to the conference room. After taking a breath so deep that it was painful, I stepped into the room that was marked by a drab green door.**

 **Commander Tomalak was already seated at the head of the conference table, placing an angular padd down on the tabletop when we entered the room. Clasping his hands and settling them in front of him he watched my approach, his posture tall, unrelenting stare focused intently on me. Momentarily I looked around the room, hoping for a way to distract myself from the unnerving stare, but there was little in the way of distractions. No viewport meant no staring out at the stars, and I was sure they would have done an excellent job of calming me. The crest of the Romulan people sat high on the wall, just above where Tomalak sat, the emblem glowing a dark, pleasing green. Maybe I could keep my eye on that.**

 **It held my attention for all of three seconds, my eyes dropping down to see if Tomalak might still be watching me. Yes, he was. The open mistrust in his eyes was currently all I could see, my anxious fear nearly coming out in words that definitely would have had him seeing red.**

 ** _What is your damn problem_** **? I almost shouted.** ** _Stop staring at me that way!_**

 **I knew his "problem": I was nothing more than a human in his eyes. It would likely take a lifetime to convince him of my claims. I was just beginning to decide how best to do that when his voice interrupted my train of thought.**

 **"** **You may take your leave, Centurion," Tomalak said, his gaze never leaving mine. My eyes widened without my permission; I would lose my mind without Bochra near, I depended on him! He not only believed me but had also proven that I could call him a friend. I had no idea why it seemed like we were beginning to draw close to one other, but we were. And right now I needed him to stay close for my sanity's sake.**

 **"** **He needs to stay," I blurted.**

 **"** **And why is that?" I could read Tomalak for all of one second; he was wondering why I had such an infatuation with his officer. If I didn't convince him otherwise, there would be trouble.**

 **"** **I never gave him a reasonable explanation, and I feel as if I owe him." Tomalak eyed me warily for several long seconds. I don't think he bought what I was trying to sell.**

 **"** **Very well," he said, at last, unclasping his hands and gesturing for me to sit. "For your sake, this entire explanation had best be better than you have claimed. If it isn't..."**

 **My leg started to shake under the table; my mouth became as dry as the hottest desert on Vulcan, and my palms began to sweat profusely. I doubted that I was ever going to convince him, but I had to try. I just had to choose my words very, very carefully.**

 **What I would say next could be the possible start of a new life; the life I had always wanted.**

 **Then again it could be my complete undoing, and leave me as nothing more than a whisper in the darkness.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

 _"_ _For your sake, this entire explanation had best be better than you have claimed. If it isn't..."_

Tomalak's words were continuously resonating inside of Ael's thoughts; maybe this whole plan had been a ridiculous notion from the start. No Romulan was going to accept her, but then she glanced to her immediate right and saw Bochra, and then she remembered that one already had. Confused thoughts encompassed what felt like every last inch of her mind, and for a moment, Ael began to fret in regards to exactly what she should say. Yes, it was evident Tomalak wanted an explanation, a damn good one at that, only it was difficult to know where to begin when his countenance, regarding her, was so absolute.

A sense of shame momentarily invaded her spirit; she claimed to be as Romulan as anyone else on board this vessel, yet Ael knew Tomalak could sense her unease, uncertainty, the anxious fear. It was almost palpable.

 _I doubt anyone else on board this ship is ever frightened,_ she thought. _Tomalak probably doesn't even know how intimidation feels._

Ael was busily working up how to proceed when she felt the tip of Bochra's boot under the table, gently nudging her shoe. For a moment she felt calm; it was pleasantly distracting. The distraction was short-lived, Tomalak once again asking Ael to provide him with "one hell of a good explanation", or else. Though she had earlier promised Bochra that she would keep her defensive words, sass, and otherwise unwanted commentary far from the commander's ears, Ael's anxiety got the better of her.

"Then why don't you just put me in front of a firing squad, or just shoot me yourself," she said, sour. "I don't think anything I say, will matter. Your mind is already made up."

Bochra had to restrain himself from giving Ael a swift kick beneath the table; by the Elements' names, this girl needed to learn to keep certain thoughts, private. Tomalak may have been damn near unreadable to Ael's untrained eyes, but Bochra could see his commander's intrigue, fading. No matter what she claimed, or what Tomalak's curiosity might usually dictate, he would not keep her around if all she became was a smart mouthed irritant.

Tomalak quickly let her know she'd spoken out of turn, confirming Bochra's silent thoughts along the way with a simple, "Don't tempt me."

A hard swallow and a quick look at the reflective surface of the table to get her thoughts in order, Ael nudged Bochra with her foot, sending silent apology that she could almost feel him accept.

"I'm sorry, Commander," she said at last. Starting with an apology for her mouth probably wasn't a bad idea. "I don't expect trust from anyone," she continued, content to stare at the table. "I only want to be listened to, judged with fairness." _Bochra said you would at least listen._

"And so you shall be," Tomalak said. Ael couldn't tell if there was at least some, partial sincerity behind the words though she chose to believe it.

"Commander, if I may speak." Bochra's voice gave Ael a mild start. Oh, she hoped he wasn't about to get himself in trouble on her account!

Under normal circumstances, Tomalak might, firmly, remind Bochra that an interjection was not a welcome thing. However given the situation, and given the fact this young woman seemed to be growing attached to his officer, perhaps there was no harm in it. There was a chance Bochra knew something his commander did not.

"Be very brief, Centurion."

"I know it is not my place, but on her behalf, I urge you to listen to what she has to say."

Tomalak quirked a brow; Bochra had always been an excellent officer, and rarely did he speak out of turn, though had always offered an opinion the rare times Tomalak had asked for it. Steadfast loyalty to the Empire, to his commander was Bochra's specialty, and he loathed humans with a fiery passion that would make any Romulan proud, so to hear the young soldier speaking on behalf of this human woman was more than a little curious.

"Do you believe her, Bochra?" All at once it felt to Ael like Tomalak was speaking to an equal rather than a subordinate. Even so, Ael was concerned with the hidden warning that surely lurked within the question. What would happen, if Bochra dared to admit he believed her, one hundred percent? Ael wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

 _I need to re-direct Tomalak's attention._

"I wish I could show you the very essence of my soul, Commander," Ael said, momentarily relieved when Tomalak's focus returned to her. "I know that would be enough to convince you, to see such a thing laid bare, right here in front of you, but it also isn't possible. What you see, now; it isn't what I feel I am."

"So you have said. However that cannot be the whole of your explanation."

Ael sighed, almost a little too wearily. "Other than a possible sob story, I don't know what else I can say." Despite the injection she had taken in the infirmary Ael felt her energy quickly depleting, and despite yet another nudge under the table, one of reassurance she was suddenly out of words to speak.

"You may tell it," Tomalak said, folding his arms and leaning back, slightly, in his chair.

 _Do you honestly want to hear it; will me going through everything I have always felt, will it honestly convince you? Or after I've said what I need, will you then, somehow, use it against me? Will you mock me and everything I have ever felt?_

No, she couldn't say those words aloud. All Ael could do, was trust the commander would listen to her, treat her with even an ounce of respect, and not openly shun what she was about to share altogether.

Taking great care with her words and how she presented them for the commander's scrutiny, Ael began the shortest version of her life's history she could manage. She spoke of her early fascination with the stars above and how the world around her felt so foreign; she told of how she felt the outsider in a world of aliens. The world to which she belonged, was out there somewhere. And then she spoke of the time when she discovered the reality of her soul, and about how it led to asking questions about the Romulan people. Ael even dared to mention how she had learned the Romulan language in secret.

"I'm trapped inside the wrong body and have been for my entire life. Do you know how long I have tried to flee Earth? While I was well-aware that virtually no one would believe my claims, of what I feel, I still felt I had to try. At least if I died here no matter who thought what, I would at least die with some form of peace in my spirit. No one wants to die among foreign stars, amongst an alien race."

"Some are not blessed with the choice," Tomalak said rather pointedly, Ael suddenly remembering a little detail that she should have spoken of from the start, at least to Tomalak.

"Patahk," she said her tone, so soft Tomalak nearly missed the spoken name of his fallen soldier.

"Would you mind repeating that?"

"Patahk didn't get that choice when he should have had it handed freely to him, I know. At least someone was there with him as he neared his final moments." Tentatively Ael raised her hand, indicating it had been her.

"How long before his death did you see him; and how did you come by his name?" _I never disclosed officer names or ranks to Picard,_ he thought.

"I saw him not long before he died," she said. "And, well, he told me his name, when we spoke."

Tomalak's intrigue was now quite a bit higher up the scale than he ever expected it to climb.

"Did you know of this?" Tomalak asked Bochra.

An immediate nod. "I was only made aware of it a short time ago when I was bringing her up from the brig," said Bochra. "I am confident she spoke with him."

"How are you so certain of it, Centurion?"

Bochra seemed to trade a knowing glance with his commander, Tomalak nodding once, no further words needing to be said. Confused about what the silent glances meant Ael dared to, lightly, clear her throat.

"If I hadn't spoken to him, then how did I get his name?" Ael asked, doing her absolute best to phrase the question in a non-sarcastic manner.

"Patahk hated humans, nearly more than he despised any Klingon," Bochra said. "For him to have disclosed his name to this young woman, while on his deathbed…"

"The conversation between you and him," Tomalak said, "to what did it pertain? Why did you seek him out?"

"I think everyone on the Enterprise, from civilian to officer knew we had a very ill, dying Romulan in sickbay. The only treatment was a blood transfusion, one that Patahk refused and with good reason."

"To receive one's vital life force from a despised enemy…" Tomalak said, his voice showing evident disgust, and then his lip curling up in severe distaste when Ael said,

"The Klingon was the only compatible donor." Sighing, Ael leaned her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand. "When I heard about Patahk, something in me became so restless, agitated; I felt I had to go to him so that he wouldn't die alone."

Cliché as it might have seemed, a ploy to some, Ael could feel the presence of tears in her eyes, burning and blinding. It took but a glance, a quick brush of his hand against hers, for Bochra to see the truth in them, the genuine heartache in response to Pathak's passing. While Tomalak saw the tears, he wasn't truly convinced of them. This girl was sleep deprived, hungry, thirsty, likely running only on fumes. Such factors, combined with the current situation could easily make the most sensitive of people, crumble.

"At first, he was shocked by my presence. I told him I was a friend and wouldn't cause him harm. I let him know what I was and why I felt it so strongly. I didn't expect him to believe me, but he did even if it was only a little bit. Once I told him my name, he, in turn, told me his."

"Just what is your name, my dear?" Tomalak's tone changed abruptly, dropping down into one of the most alluring purrs that Ael had heard in some time. Was he trying to lull her into a false sense of security?

Possibly.

 _Under different circumstances that voice of yours would have me in a puddle,_ Ael thought. _I hope he reacts positively to hearing my name_ … "My name is Ael."

Instinctively, Ael mildly cringed back, one eye squeezing closed in preparation for a (possibly) negative reaction though none came. The seconds of silence felt like an eternity, Ael daring to sit up in her chair, relax her tense muscles, and soften her face. Though she still couldn't read the commander for anything Ael allowed herself to believe that she may have convinced him even the tiniest bit more.

"Anyway," Ael continued, "by the end of our talk Patahk told me I was to find Bochra, at any cost; he said not to stay captured among the humans because he could see I was not of them. He said, "they will be your death as they are becoming mine." And that's when I got caught at Pathak's bedside. I fled sickbay with security trailing after me, all the while Patahk yelling after me, urging me to get away." Sitting up straighter in her chair Ael placed her folded hands on the table, raising her chin and looking the commander (her judge, jury, and executioner) right in the eyes and said, "I got away."

"Indeed," Tomalak said. "Now, the question that remains is this: What shall I do with you?"

"Whatever you think is necessary," Ael said. _I hope I don't regret saying that!_ "I guess it depends on whether or not you believe anything I've said."

"Oh, I do believe you spoke to my senior centurion," Tomalak said. "As for whether or not I believe the other, more curious claims… I may yet need further convincing."

"What can I do to prove myself?"

Tomalak held up a hand, signaling that she have patience. "All in good time, my dear," he said.

Ael sighed, a bit too noisily. "I understand. Um, what about the asylum? Or do Romulans not have that?"

"We do," he said, reaching for the padd that sat nearby. A momentarily, tense silence began to unfold while Tomalak tapped something into the device that Ael wished she could see, and for a moment, she found herself growing increasingly nervous about what the commander might be writing. Less than a minute later and he placed the padd down on the table. "Consider your asylum granted. However," he continued before Ael could speak, "if I find out that any portion of what you've said is a lie, no matter the reasoning behind it, I will have you put off my ship. And, my dear, it will not necessarily be by shuttlecraft."

Ael nodded in immediate understanding. The commander; suave and purring one moment, a throaty rumble and a showing of claws – the threat – the next. Ael took the warning to heart yet wasn't anxious. She knew where her loyalties lay.

"I understand," she said.

"Let us hope you do," he said, once again raising the padd, and then pushing it across the table towards Bochra. "Escort her to these quarters, Centurion."

Ael's face showed her surprise and, also, her thankfulness. "I… don't have to go back to the brig?"

"No, though that does not necessarily mean you are exempt from returning." Ael nodded. "Now, once you have been escorted to quarters you will remain there. At no time are you to leave its confines without an escort. A guard will be posted outside your door, given explicitly clear instructions to subdue you, if you attempt to leave your room of your accord."

 _Now I just feel salty…_ "Did you mean it when you said you believed even a little of what I said? It seems like you're looking for any excuse to just, you know, shoot me. Go ahead; that's likely coming to me. Next, you'll probably tell me I won't be allowed to pee without permission."

This time, Bochra did deliver a bit of a kick, Ael wincing, and then biting her lower lip when she realized what she'd said.

A hint of amusement was seen on Tomalak's face, briefly. This girl was a brazen one, but brazenness was often not a wise thing to have within Romulan society. If she spoke the wrong words to another; one searing word in the heat of the moment could end up sealing one's fate by way of an Honor Blade across the throat. Quietly, seriously he told her.

"I-I know," she stammered quickly. "I am appreciative, Commander, very much so. It just feels like…" Another sigh. "I'm thankful," she finished quietly. Hot-headed one moment, anxious and fretful the next; at least she, now, had a proper room to sleep in.

"I have no wish to harm you," said Tomalak, Ael content to stare at her lap. "The governing rules aboard warships of the Empire are strict, often absolute, and for sound reason."

"I don't want the Empire to come to harm either," Ael said, understanding, at least a portion of what he meant. "I just want to go home even if no one will ever accept me there. That's all I want: to go home."

"Then you have no reason to fear." Ael wasn't entirely sure. "We will reach the homeworld within a ten day, at which point my superiors will likely wish to convene with you, themselves."

Ael found she had little more to say, Tomalak dismissing her away to quarters, Bochra a step behind her. Feeling drained to the point of collapse Ael trudged along, praying that she could have a long, uninterrupted sleep once she finally got to her room, perhaps even a shower. However the pair had gotten less than a full twenty feet away from the conference room, still a good twenty away from the lift at the end of the corridor, when Aev came into view from the opposite way.

Without a word he raised his pistol and took aim.

Directly at Ael's heart.

…

 **If looks really could kill, or at least maim, Aev's glare would have landed me in the infirmary. A quick glance to his pistol showed a mildly quivering grip, the index on his right hand poised on the trigger. There was no question: he was "itching" to put a hole right through me. As annoyed as I was about the interruption in getting to the lift, and then to my newly appointed room, I didn't dare offer comment. Aev would shoot me. No question.**

 **Bochra stepped past me and began whispering to Aev, the other Romulan continuing to glare at me from beneath his heavily furrowed brow.**

 **"** **It's protocol," Aev suddenly snapped. I wondered if he meant keeping a pistol on me. "Have you forgotten your loyalties? That is a** ** _human_** **!"**

 **"** **I am well aware of what she is," Bochra said, "as does the commander who is the one who ordered me to escort her to temporary quarters."**

 **"** **She should be in the brig," Aev growled low. "This** ** _thing_** **should be left in the bowels of the ship to** ** _rot_** **."**

 **"** **Our commander wishes otherwise," Bochra said, offering little more by way of explanation. "At this moment, he also does not want her under armed escort. Look at her," he continued, gesturing to me. "Do you honestly think she is going to overpower any of us? Leave her be, Aev."**

 **As much as Bochra has a point, I hated that he had to make it while in earshot of me. It felt demeaning somehow, though I know he hadn't meant it that way but was merely trying to secure my safety.**

 **With another low growl, Aev jammed his disruptor back into its holster. "Escort her however you wish to," he said. "Just get it out of my sight!" And then he stomped his way up the corridor.**

 **"** **Thank you, ke'rhin," I said, once Aev was gone, continuing to use the soft, friendly manner of calling Bochra a fellow Romulan instead of using his name. It felt good to know that he didn't mind it.**

 **"** **The last thing you need is to be "escorted" anywhere by that brute," he said. "Or should I say, again."**

 **"** **He's responsible for the bruises up and down my arms, yeah."**

 **"** **He will not touch you again," Bochra said, almost a bit more defensively than I expected. His expression soon softened a gentle push towards the lift all that was needed to send me moving forwards. I had a feeling that Bochra and I had just formed an actual friendship not that I minded. To think that someone on board this ship had my back; it was a pleasant thought. It made me feel safe.**

 **The remaining journey to my room was quiet. I was ready to fall into bed and sleep for a week. Bochra's gaze was more on me than the corridor, but he was probably keeping the vigilant gaze should I happen to collapse before reaching my quarters. A steel-gray door marked the entrance to my new 'home'; Bochra forced to fiddle with the control panel on the wall directly outside, just so the door would open.**

 **That didn't raise my hopes any. Oh, don't get me wrong; I certainly never expected to be placed in a luxurious suite. I just didn't expect the room to be quite so bare.**

 **And it was** ** _very_** **bare.**

 **Sweeping glances around the room quickly told of my disappointment. Two bunks, one above the other sat embedded into the bulkhead. The bottom bunk appeared to have a paper-thin, dust-coated mattress on it, while a dark green blanket was just visible on the bed above. There was no viewport, and so no stars to see. That fact alone was cause for a weary sigh. A small table sat dead-center in the room, two chairs off in the far left corner. I stepped over to what appeared to be a replicator, but I don't think it was functioning properly, either. Lastly, an alcove, positioned in the far right corner led to a bathroom. I saw the usual amenities there, including a sonic shower. I hoped they would work when it came time to use them.**

 **Uncertain of what I could say, I stepped back over to where Bochra waited.**

 **"** **Do you need anything before I must take my leave?" The genuine question was only momentarily startling, but then I reminded myself that Bochra was a person I could trust.**

 **"** **Why is there no viewport?" It may have been trivial to some, but without at least some form of stimulation, this may as well be an entirely different brig.**

 **"** **These are standard crew quarters for the lower ranks," Bochra said. "Typically, our quarters are used for sleeping purposes and little else."**

 **"** **Does the replicator at least work?"**

 **It took about five seconds for Bochra to confirm that it didn't, and for a moment I entertained the idea of picking up one of the chairs, and then hurling it at the broken down thing. I chose to vent my frustrations verbally instead.**

 **"** **Did the commander stick me in here on purpose?" I demanded loudly. "I can't leave this room for a ten-day, but I'm supposed to sit in here without a working replicator? He'd rather me die of dehydration? He should have just shot me!"**

 **"** **The commander likely gave you the only set of vacant quarters we have available," Bochra said, hoping to ease my troubled thoughts. "There may be no notations on file about the state of the room."**

 **"** **What am I supposed to do, then?" I asked, tossing my hands up in defeat. "Am I expected to go bunk with someone else?"** ** _I wonder if Bochra has a roomie…_**

 **"** **Try and remain calm; I will speak to one of the engineers once I take my leave."**

 **"** **And if they won't fix a broken replicator in the room of a human? You know the entirety of the ship knows by now."**

 **"** **If they do not, I will personally bring you something to eat, as well as to drink."**

 **"** **And the commander won't care?" I still had the feeling he put me in this dusty, dirty, malfunctioning hole on purpose!**

 **"** **Do not worry about the commander."**

 **"** **I** ** _have_** **to worry," I protested, my heart hammering. "If he's trying** ** _this_** **damn hard to "off" me, then tell him to come be man enough just to do the damn job, himself!"**

 **"** **You need to calm down," Bochra said, placing his hands on my shoulders, gripping gently. My eyes fluttered closed, an intense warmth washing over me that quickly lulled me into a realm of sudden quiet and calm. My mind felt free of confusion, more empty and tranquil than I could ever remember feeling in my life. It was strange yet wonderfully pleasant.**

 **Before I knew what was happening, I found my body going through the motions of climbing to the top bunk, lying down on the thin mattress, loosely pulling the blanket up and around me. The warmth was still flowing through me; I felt cozy.**

 **"** **I will return in a few hours," Bochra said. All I could do was make a soft, small noise of understanding before sleep came and carried me away, whisking me away to Romulus, a smile forming through my slumber when I saw Bochra there, beside me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Ael slept soundly for a following twelve hours, carefree and content until a harsh tone tore its way into her dreamscape. Shifting her position on the bed Ael scrunched her eyes closed, tightly, determined to get the unexpected source of annoyance away from her. At first, the tone was, but a loud buzzing and Ael momentarily wondered if her happy dream was about to become invaded by giant, alien insects that wanted nothing more than to snatch her up and eat her whole. The buzzing soon gave way to a nerve-grating, un-ignorable clanking whine which was enough to rouse Ael from sleep.

A bump on the head came from the action of bolting upright, the ceiling over the top bunk a bit lower than she remembered. Eyes blurry, Ael gazed around the still-barren room, aware of the silence. And then the sound came again.

Realization set in.

 _Dear Lord,_ she thought. _That horrendous noise is my door chime?_

"Yes?" she said instead, clearing her throat against the creakiness in her voice. The door slid aside, and Bochra stepped in, a smile quickly lighting Ael's face in response to his presence. Honestly, she was surprised he had announced himself at all. Ael had highly expected everyone, from the commander to Bochra simply waltzing into her room without bothering to knock or ring a chime.

With effort, Ael managed to clamber down from her bunk, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes once her feet had touched the floor. Yawning, Ael waggled her fingers in a greeting wave, blinking a few more times to clear her vision.

It was then she noticed a new scent nearby and, stepping two steps closer Ael detected the mild scent of citrus. It was quite nice. An involuntary sigh escaped her; Ael suddenly lost in her previous dream, her eyelids beginning to droop.

 _Why is she looking at me that way_? Bochra thought even though, mostly, he already knew. Then again his expression was quite unusual, too: Instead of gazing down at the seemingly-humanoid woman, eyes brimming with disgust, _loathing_ , Bochra's stare was much softer, more curious. There was barely any use denying that he was beginning to feel something, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly what, or why.

It took another few seconds for Ael to realize how she'd been staring, a bit too dreamily at Bochra, for her to offer up a soft apology and a slightly sheepish grin.

"You have no reason to apologize," said Bochra, reaching up to tuck a long, stray strand of Ael's hair back behind an ear. _Did I just…?_ He internally questioned. The action had come without thought, and now the best he could do was stare into her eyes, lost for further words or action. _Why is this happening? How can I allow myself to…?_

Regardless of the whys, something _was_ beginning. During the short shift that the commander had allowed Bochra to take, the young centurion had found his normal concentration, waning. The majority of his thoughts had been centered on Ael and her general well-being, wondering if she was still sleeping soundly, comfortable, or had she woken and was now ravenous with hunger, bored out of her mind in an almost claustrophobically small set of quarters? Her eyes were another thing he couldn't erase from his mind's eye: Like two, perfect emerald stones they looked upon the world with curiosity, her stare often showing her passion, her true self that was a delight to see.

The silence was stretching between them though neither minded, each lost in his or her thoughts.

"How are you feeling?" Bochra asked, breaking the silence. "Did you rest well?"

"I think I slept okay," said Ael, stifling another yawn, attempting to dodge the first question. "How long was I out for?"

"At least twelve hours. I meant to return much sooner than that, however."

"Are you okay?" she asked, her eyes creased in a frown.

"Minor fatigue," he said. Ael didn't buy the explanation, though she didn't pry further. "Oh, yes; I brought you something to eat as well as to drink."

Bochra gestured to the nearby table Ael noticing an opaque container sitting there, a thermos-like bottle directly opposite. Ael didn't hesitate, grabbing the thermos without hesitation, popping the top and drinking deeply, quickly draining the bottle without stopping for breath.

"I will bring you more," Bochra promised, Ael wiping stray droplets of water from her chin before moving off to retrieve the chairs that still sat in the far corner of the room.

"Thank you. So does that mean none of the engineers want to bother with fixing the replicator?" Sitting down at the table Ael forced herself to take a deep breath; becoming sour with Bochra wasn't going to help anything. _Other than a busted replicator, I have no real right to complain_ , she thought. _I could be back down in the brig, with only Aev and his heavy-handed touch to keep me company!_

"I was told it was to be taken care of shortly, though perhaps it is the commander who will have to order it done."

Ael couldn't help but scoff, and then quickly placed a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, ke'rhin," she said. "I shouldn't be this sour."

"It is understandable," said Bochra, sitting down opposite her, and then gently pushing the container with her much-needed nourishment, over. "I will speak to the commander about the replicator."

"Will he listen? He is pretty impossible to read; I honestly don't know if he believes anything I tried to tell him, or if I am only still here because he's curious."

"If I am honest, it is likely for both reasons, quite likely more of the latter, but even so I don't believe he would wish you to die by dehydration."

"I hope not."

Instead of opening the container that housed her dinner, Ael fiddled with the lid, turning it one way and then the other, staring, thinking. Silently she wondered how long Bochra could get away with bringing her further food and drink. She was so, momentarily pre-occupied with thinking that she was unaware of her mumbling.

"Maybe I could save half for later…" It took Bochra repeating her words, slightly confused, for Ael to realize she'd spoken aloud what she had meant to keep silent. "Oh, sorry; I just wasn't sure how often you would be able to bring meals, so I was thinking about rationing."

"I do not mind bringing you food and drink," he said. "However, it would only be twice a day. Even so, there is no need to ration what I bring. Do you trust me?"

...

 **My answer, of course, was an immediate "yes"; after everything that had happened so far in this journey, how could I have said (or meant) anything different. After I had answered, I turned my attention to a tiny nick in the table's surface, digesting the fact that the two of us actually, truly trusted one another. Out of the corner of my eye, I could just see Bochra's hand beginning to move forward like he was going to cover mine in reassurance that everything would work out fine. Something was forcing his hesitation; I glanced up to catch a slightly uncertain expression.**

 ** _He's probably fighting a lifetime of instincts and training_** **, I thought.** ** _He knows what I am, on the inside, but on the outside, I am still a human._**

 **Even so, Bochra had already touched me before, several times in fact. I suppose I could have put my hand on his, instead, but I was admittedly a bit nervous about trying it. The feelings we were both wrestling with; it's safe to say that we were both a bit confused, especially Bochra.**

 **My thoughts suddenly ran away, and I sighed, the noise causing Bochra's hand to withdraw.** ** _Brilliant_** **, I thought.** ** _Way to make him back off._**

 **"** **You should eat something," said Bochra, breaking the silence a minute later.**

 **A suddenly rumbling stomach prompted me further, and I popped the lid, breathing in deeply and very appreciatively. The dish appeared to be a deliciously hearty stew of some sort. Salivating to the point I had to dab at the corner of my mouth I inhaled again. There was only one Romulan stew that I knew of, one that combined a blend of perfectly cooked hlai meat, winter vegetables, and a warm, creamy sauce, generously seasoned with fresh herbs.**

 **"** **Is this osilh?" I asked.**

 **"** **It is, yes. You know of it?"**

 **"** **It was one of the first dishes I came across when I was researching," I said. "I've always wanted to try it."**

 **"** **You will enjoy it," said Bochra, watching as I gave the contents of the bowl a quick stir, and then lifted a generous spoonful to my lips.**

 **The first spoonful was heavenly; the meat was lush with a peppery bite, the root vegetables were soft yet held their shape, sprinkled with salt and flecked with herbs that reminded me of winter. The sauce, kissed by wine, luxuriously thick as I licked it from the back of my spoon, feeling cozy, very comforted.**

 **My mood was perking up. "This is nice," I said, going back in for another bite.**

 **"** **It is even better when prepared fresh," said Bochra.**

 **Now that would be a real treat. If the replicated version tasted this divine, the fresh variety was sure to be exquisite. It would probably be served with fresh, warm flatbread, too.**

 **"** **I hope I'll be able to try it, one day, the freshly made instead of replicated, I mean." Perhaps at a little café, near the central city on the homeworld with Bochra beside me, the two of us talking, sharing a laugh. It was a nice thought.**

 **"** **I am certain you will."**

 **The silence began to stretch, and I continued to savor my meal, my mind going a mile a minute, encompassed by thought. Even though I was grateful that Bochra had returned, not only bringing me food and drink but, also, sitting with me while I ate, and on his downtime no less… I began to wonder exactly why. What drove him to stay near? It was doubtful he was under orders, but being curious and not seeing the harm in attempting further conversation, I asked him.**

 **"** **Can I ask you something?"**

 **"** **Of course," he said, attentive.**

 **"** **What made you come back? I know it's your "down time", but yet you still went out of your way to make sure I had food and water. You're even sitting with me which I didn't expect. I am grateful that you came back, Bochra." Blushing, I lowered my eyes back to my meal, content to idly stir it while awaiting an answer.**

 **There was little in the way of hesitation when he said, "I came back because I was concerned about you. I also did not wish to see you suffering without food or drink. The reason why I stay… I am not certain the reason," he admitted. "All I know is, I want to, and so I do."**

 **My face was hot from blushing so hard, my eyes beginning to cloud with mist when I heard the care in his voice. I almost couldn't fathom why he cared, then again virtually no one on board this ship could comprehend why I had given a damn about Patahk.**

 **"** **I…" Now, how to convince my voice to come out of hiding! "I'm glad you do. Maybe, um, we could make it a daily occurrence? Feeling hopeful, I smiled. "I mean, you're the only person on board who…"**

 **"** **Go on," said Bochra, the curious expression nearly delighting me to the point I giggled.**

 **"** **You're the only person on board who I can call a friend."**

 **There, I'd said it. We had chemistry between us that felt so warm and homey; it almost felt like we had known each other for years rather than only a day or two. Waiting for a reply felt like an eternity, and then,**

 **"** **I can say the same."**

 **Eyes widening I asked him to "come again?" I don't know why the admittance was so startling! Bochra chuckled; it was a pleasingly deep sound, and then he repeated what he'd said.**

 **"** **I take it you are surprised."**

 **"** **A little," I admitted. "The giddiness is overriding the surprise, though!" To be honest, I almost wished I had the nerve (and I'm shocked I didn't) to say:** ** _I wish we could be more than friends._**

 **Yeah, I was still strolling down that road, without a care in the world I might add. Did I care about the feelings coming on so sudden? Not especially. Was I going to let Bochra in on the interesting thoughts that kept swirling through my mind every waking (and sleeping) moment? Probably not. Well, at least not quite yet.**

 **The rest of my meal was forgotten, Bochra's hand finally coming to rest on mine, gently stroking my wrist with his fingers. The heat emanating from his palm was incredible, and just like every time before when he had touched me, I felt this warm fuzziness that made me sigh. Maybe I was more smitten than I thought! Closing my eyes I concentrated on the sensation of Bochra's touch, battling internally to keep from leaning across the little table and giving him a quick peck on the lips. Peeking a single eye open I could see Bochra, staring into nothing, a very distracted, almost child-like look on his face. My eyes opened, and I giggled.**

 **"** **Now just what are you thinking about?"**

 **Cheeks tinged green Bochra withdrew his hand straightened his posture and attempted to mask the expression I'd managed to see.**

 **"** **I… It's nothing," said Bochra, his tone mildly flustered, his eyes content to roam elsewhere in the room while he regained his composure. Romulans especially soldiers did not like appearing vulnerable, weak to others.**

 **"** **Hey, don't worry about it," I said reassuringly, attempting to ease him back into his comfort zone. "I had some, um, distracting thoughts too." After a moment, "So, what do you do like to do? You know, in your spare time?"** ** _A subject change can only help right now…_**

 **Thankful for the subject change, away from the awkwardness, Bochra breathed a silent breath of relief before answering. "While there is little in the way of free time on board, I tend to use mine relaxing in my quarters, listening to music."**

 **"** **Yeah?" Perking up, attentive, I asked, "What sort of music? Do you play any instruments or anything?"**

 **The sudden excitement, delight in her voice was more than enough reason to smile. "The melody of what I prefer is somewhat difficult to explain," he said. "I suppose one could classify it as an electric melody."**

 **"** **Does your roommate mind? Well, assuming you have one."**

 **A nod. "I do, though our shifts are separate, meaning only one of us is in the room at a time, which I tend to prefer. There are times, though, when we were there together, though usually asleep, resting before our next shift."**

 **"** **He doesn't tend to like your music choice; I'm guessing?"**

 **Bochra offered up a shrug. "I have never asked. I tend to listen in private."**

 **I understood, and I told him I preferred to do the same, lest someone give me unwanted commentary.**

 **"** **I'd like to hear a sample of your favorite music," I said. "I like almost anything, except for things like opera." I shuddered. A grimace on Bochra's face told me he agreed. "String music is one of my favorites, depending on the melody."**

 **"** **You asked if I played an instrument," he began, "I do; a stringed one. I tend to play in my quarters, sometimes, when alone."**

 **"** **I'd love to hear you play," I said. "I've tried to play before, several things, but I gave up a bit too quickly. I was more concerned with, you know, finding out who I am and all that."**

 **"** **You should try again," he said. "Perhaps once we reach the homeworld, once you've gotten settled in…"**

 **I couldn't bear to say I'd likely die by way of execution long before getting settled in anywhere. There was always the possibility that everything would be okay, and I'd have my chance to shine at whatever I wished. I'd already come this far.**

 **"** **I will." We talked about this or that, for another while, Bochra promising he would try and get me out of my room for a bit, within another day or two. The lounge would be about the only place he could take me, save for a single holodeck that was most often in use by someone, usually for training purposes. The dreaded check of the time finally came, Bochra trading with me a knowing look.**

 **"** **I should return to my quarters and rest," he said. "I am on the early shift tomorrow."**

 **My shoulders sagged; he had to leave so soon? True, he had been sitting with me for a while already, but it still felt like he had only just come in.**

 **"** **How much time do you have to rest?"**

 **"** **I go on duty in six hours."**

 **It took a fair bit of reminding, to myself that Bochra had, likely, already been sitting with me for a good hour already, that he was here because he wanted to be.**

 **"** **You should get some rest," I said. "Oh, and, um, thanks for sitting with me and talking. You didn't have to." I stood, and he followed suit.**

 **"** **I was happy to," he said sincerely. I swear, I almost cried. "And I will bring you something to eat and drink before I go on duty in the morning."**

 **Instead of stammering out "are you sure?" I smiled and then stepped over to try my luck with a small, tentative at first, hug. Bochra was somewhat startled, I could feel it in his body language, but even so, he returned the gentle affection. It had only lasted for several, short seconds though I wouldn't have traded those moments for anything else in the world.**

 **When I pulled away, my cheeks pink, his bronzy-green, I said, "I look forward to it."**

 **"** **As do I."**

 **And then, after another silent and knowing glance was traded, Bochra stepped through the door, leaving me once again to myself and my thoughts.**

...

Once Bochra had gone Ael chose to stand and stare at the door, silently hoping Bochra would step back through for even another minute. What was happening between her and the young Romulan centurion?

 _Whatever it is, I like it a lot. I think the attraction, whatever it is, is mutual._

The thought was comforting. However, the idea of anyone else finding out about it, especially the ship's commander wasn't nearly as nice. What would happen if Tomalak discovered the attraction between her and one of his soldiers? Deciding he probably already knew about it, at least from her end, Ael decided not to fret.

The commander had allowed Bochra to stay close to Ael for a reason, hopeful his centurion could glean some further information about her, expose any possible untruths though there were currently none to reveal. Bochra had understood the meaning, though there was hidden motive to stay so close to Ael: He liked her.

In his quarters Bochra readied himself for sleep, lying quietly on the bottom bunk, hands folded and rested on his middle; his bunkmate already lost to slumber on the bed just above. The young woman whom he had left behind, on her own, weighed heavy on his mind.

 _Why do I feel like I must get closer_? He wondered. _Is it possible to form a bond so quickly, and with a species I was born to hate? Gah – but she isn't of that species. When she spoke of her feelings, her soul, I felt the sincerity, her words true. The commander does not yet believe her not as fully as I, and if he was to "catch on" to my sudden feelings for her…_

As Ael had decided, only a short time ago, also silently Bochra decided it best not to fret. If the commander "caught on", which was likely already so, then there was nothing left to do; worrying would accomplish nothing but a wandering mind though Ael was already causing a bit of that.

Closing his eyes, quieting his thoughts, Bochra drifted off to sleep, Ael finding her way into his dreamscape within moments. It would be a good night's sleep indeed.

Back in her quarters, Ael was still staring at the door, though, finally, moved away to return to bed not that she had any interest in falling to sleep. Momentarily her eyes moved towards the wall where the viewport should have been, and, quietly, she sighed. Oh, but she was longing to stare at the stars, hopeful they would provide the answers to her questions, just as they always seemed to, a glimmer of wisdom in their light.

Not this time.

"I'll just have to listen to myself this time," she said aloud. "In only a few, short hours I'll see him again."

Images of Bochra began to flood her mind and Ael smiled, allowing her eyes to close and a quiet breath to escape her.

Tomorrow, only a few hours away was going to be worth the wait.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Four hours seemed to pass in a flash, Ael content to lie on her bed and daydream of a perfect future. Perhaps she could ask Bochra for a small notebook of some sort, so she could spend her time writing down these dreams, instead of just picturing them inside of her head. Journaling would be a wonderful way to pass the time, too. When the door chime sounded, old and frail, Ael propped herself up on an elbow and turned towards the door with a smile. There was only one person it could be: Bochra.

"It's open," she called, her smile broadening when Bochra stepped into the room. "Good morning." Feeling a bit more chipper than she probably should have been Ael slipped down from her rack, squinting her eyes closed at the dust that sprang up from her mattress. Making a mental note to (try and) clean it, later on, Ael stepped over to Bochra, doing her best to smooth down her rumpled clothing.

"How are you fairing?" he asked.

"Oh, well enough, I suppose." Inhaling appreciatively Ael took notice of the container in Bochra's hand. _How is he even sneaking something that awesome-smelling by the guard out front, if there even is one?_ She mused quietly. _Ah, who cares right now?_

"I brought you something," said Bochra, making his way to the table to set the items down, before pulling out Ael's chair and inviting her to sit.

"It smells nice, whatever it is," she said, taking hold of the bottle, first, that contained her water. After draining half the container, she placed it down and sat, another, much smaller bottle placed in front of her. "What's this?"

"I brought you something else to try if you would like," he said.

Popping the top Ael took in a deep breath, making a slight face. "That is some strong coffee," she said. More of a tea drinker, there were the times when Ael enjoyed a good cup of coffee, though she had certainly never smelled anything quite as intense as this before. She also tended to take her coffee with milk and sugar, not dark and bitter. "How did you sleep?"

A pause. "Well enough," he said, Ael tilting her head, softly furrowing her brow as though she didn't quite believe it.

"I stayed awake and just stared at the ceiling, daydreaming," Ael said. The scent of berries filled Ael's nose when she drew the already-opened container, over. Nestled snugly within were three, fruit-filled pastries, each one roughly the size of a medium clamshell. "How did you get these past whoever is outside my door?" she asked, playfully.

The lack of a response went, mostly, unnoticed, Ael content to lift one of the pastries and take a larger bite than she'd originally meant. A happy, very contented noise vibrated past her lips, the taste of berries filling her mouth, her palate alive with joy. While different than the taste of berries Ael knew from her childhood - strawberries, raspberries, blueberries and the like – the tastes were still, somehow, so familiar. The first pastry had reminded Ael of strawberries, plump and ripe, bursting with sweet, with the tiniest hint of tart on the finish. The second, however, was different indeed. A thick, luscious, creamy filling in a beautiful shade of lavender, a punch of tart with a bite of sweet, was perfect.

"That is ihor berry," said Bochra upon noticing Ael's expression.

"Oh, I have to have this again," she said, sucking a dribble of the warm berry filling from a finger. And then she turned a bit shy. "That is if that's all right."

"I can bring them again tomorrow if you would like."

An enthusiastic nod.

"So how did you _actually_ sleep last night?" Bochra, caught off-guard by the question, began to stumble over what to tell her. While Ael had indeed been the focus of an hour (or two) worth of restlessness, Bochra wasn't yet certain he wanted her to know it, providing she didn't already.

"There was some restlessness," he said at last, "but it is nothing to be concerned about."

"That might have been why I stayed awake," said Ael, smiling. "Well, that and the dust on the mattress. What made you feel so restless?"

"I had some… wandering thoughts." _Please, allow that to be enough explanation_ , he thought. While the thoughts were certainly of the pleasant variety, Bochra still wrestled with the idea he had them at all. For a soldier in service of the Empire, a wandering mind could be a dangerous thing. One's mind should be fully focused and alert especially if he or she were on duty, not wandering, repeatedly settling on the face of another. _I'm in the first stages of heis'he with her. I know it…_

After he had scarcely been asleep for an hour, Bochra had awoken by one of the sweetest dreams he could remember, heat in his cheeks when he could remember seeing her, Ael, in his dreams, he and her becoming quite close. For a while, he began to wonder if she was all right. Was she lonely and in need of conversation; was she too hot or too cold? Was she hungry or thirsty, able to survive on the amount of water he was bringing? What was she doing to pass the time? He had wondered and worried for yet another hour, falling to sleep another one and a half until deciding to make his way back to her room for an impromptu visit.

Bochra's thoughts were interrupted by a sound of disgust, turning in time to catch the grimace on Ael's face, the little thermos sliding a few inches across the table, towards him. He couldn't help but smile.

"I don't think I like it," she said, wiping a hand across her mouth. Upon her first, experimental drink of the Romulan coffee, Ael had had an open mind, ready to embrace the new beverage and failing miserably. The bite was fierce, bitter, tear-inducing.

"It is an acquired taste. Perhaps tomorrow I could bring you some ihor berry juice."

Now that would probably be more my taste," she said. "Oh, and sorry for probably asking too many questions; I know what wandering thoughts are like though. I have them way too often."

"What do you think of?" Bochra asked.

 _You,_ she nearly said. "Oh, mostly what you've already know: ch'Rihan; what my new life may be like; what my life would have been like had I been born of Romulan blood; I think about, um, other things too."

"If it is not too forward, may I ask you some questions? I find myself curious…"

"I don't mind," said Ael, feeling like she was glowing when Bochra laid a hand on hers. Ael dared to bring her other hand forwards, setting it atop his, squeezing gently. "Ask me anything you like." _As long as I can feel your touch; God, why does your touch feel so perfect? What's wrong with me?_

Several moments had passed by in quiet before the question came, Bochra, as well as Ael enjoying the soft, easy silence and the company.

"Did you leave behind family when you chose to come here?" It wasn't the original question, which he had forgotten the second she had touched him, but since this one had been amongst the questions, perhaps it was a good starting point.

"I only have one sibling, a sister. I was with her on the Enterprise," said Ael. "We were content to ignore one another. I only went along because we're family and, though we don't care that deeply for one another, she was about all I had."

"What happened to your parents?" A pained expression quickly passed across Ael's face, Bochra instantly regretting asking the question. "If the question makes you uncomfortable, you do not have to answer."

"It's all right," Ael said with a sigh. "My parents are… I'm not entirely sure. They were both Federation officers at one point. I don't know how my mother ever passed her psych evaluation," Ael continued, "and last I heard of her, she'd gone crazy. My father is another mystery, not that he was ever actually a father." Bitter distaste crept into Ael's tone, her stare malcontent. "Anna, my sister, was their favorite daughter, probably because she wanted to join Starfleet while I wanted to study other things. They knew I was different, but they never knew exactly in what way. Like me, they knew I didn't fit in with the rest of the world; they had to have known…"

"Anyway," Ael continued, "I'm glad to be rid of them." There was another whom she was truly sorry to have left, but she couldn't bear to form the words. Instead, she asked, "what is your family like?"

"My family is small, only a few of us bonded closely. I have a younger brother and an older sister." Bochra smiled when he thought of her. "Telaria and I are exceptionally close. When I began my first tour of duty… she was the most difficult thing to leave behind."

"How long has it been since you've seen her?"

"Nearly five years."

"That's the length of a tour, yeah?"

He nodded, confirming. "It is. When we return to the homeworld, I am hopeful she will be home rather than still away on her tour. Once in active service, it can be difficult to remain in contact with the ones you care about."

Ael squeezed his hand. "Well, I hope she's there when you get home."

"As do I."

The silence struck again, Ael and Bochra sitting, quietly and content until Bochra was due to begin his daily duties. After asking for, if possible, something to clean the room with, perhaps a book to look through or write in, a fresh change of clothing so she wouldn't feel quite so funky Ael bid Bochra goodbye for the morning, returning to her bunk with a smile on her face.

...

 **Not more than an hour after Bochra had gone, to go on duty, another visitor came by my room. A young, twenty-something girl had appeared with what seemed to be a duffle bag, depositing said item right inside the door, turning on her heel, and stalking away. One could only assume she was on her Serona. When a Romulan reaches the age of young adulthood, they are mandatorily required to undergo five years of service to the Empire, which is known as Serona. They receive a modest amount of military training, but for the most part, handle the menial tasks about a ship or posting, freeing up the actual soldiers for the real work. After one's Serona is complete, the young man or woman can choose to pursue a military career, or do something else entirely. Well, if the Empire permitted them to do so; apparently some were not granted the gift of choice in the matter.**

 **Opening the duffle on the bottom bunk I revealed quite a few things, many coming as a very pleasant surprise. Inside I found the following items: A clean rag and a bottle of what I assumed to be cleaner, a leather-bound journal with a silver clasp, complete with a writing pen, and several changes of clothes all of Romulan design, though more modern. There was even a packet of what I assumed to be sweets.**

 **I took my time cleaning and rearranging, well, what there was to clean and rearrange! It took me an hour to finish, and that's due to how meticulous I was. The mattress was finally free of dust, as was the table and the floors. Shoving the rag back into the duffle I pulled out the journal and pen and placed them on the top bunk, folding the other clothes and allowing them to sit on the bottom one; I stuck the packet of sweets beneath my pillow. For some reason, I felt like I was hiding contraband… There was likely a closet space I hadn't yet seen and made a mental note to ask Bochra about it, later on, probably when I saw him for dinner.**

 **Instead of jumping right into the sonic shower (I still hadn't tried it…) and then donning some fresh clothing, I allowed my thoughts to wander. They wandered more and more until I finally sat at the table, chin in hand, thinking of not my new life to come, but of the one thing…the one person I would miss from my life on Earth: Jenna Haskins. My best friend in the world.**

 **My best friend; my sister; someone I considered my life-line in the never ending misery I felt my life to be. If a day had been rough Jenna was always there to make me smile. Many a time she stayed over with me, or I with her, the two of us giggling under a seemingly impenetrable fort made of blankets and pillows, laughing the night away like a couple of kids. Sometimes it was nice to pretend that the world just didn't exist.**

 **Stargazing together was our "thing"; born into a love of the stars, similar to me but for different reasons, Jenna and I would often spend the evenings stargazing, able to relax and unwind through the beauty of the heavens without needing to say a single word at all.**

 **Being several years older than me, and much smarter, in my opinion, Jenna had gone into the academy, one of the science-based ones, to start her career in Starfleet much sooner than I would have liked. The only good part about not seeing her as often was the fact she gifted me her old telescope. Now I was sad I had left it behind, too.**

 **I could feel my thoughts drifting further away, along with my desire for a shower and a fresh change of clothes. Recalling one of the last things we had done together before she had gone into the Academy, brought a smile to my lips. I could almost feel the warmth of a summer's night on my face, the droplets of water that streamed down my skin.**

 **It was nearing the end of the week I had spent with her before she'd been Academy bound, and I admit I was feeling a bit lost on the prospect of not seeing her again for a while. Oh, sure, we could send messages and all, it just didn't feel the same not like it used to.**

 **We had gone down to the city, an area bustling with so much activity that I felt out of my element, even a little paranoid. Fancy shops and restaurants lined the street, one eatery, in particular, catching her eye, likely because of its homey appearance. It was strange, seeing it amongst the fancy, but comforting somehow. After a good meal, and some equally lovely chatter we'd settled on a walk, the sky clear, stars a-plenty. Jenna pointed out this constellation and that one; I stared up and wondered where I was meant to be.**

 **And then we stopped; beautiful marble tiles were suddenly beneath my feet, shimmering with droplets of water that told of a quick rain shower, or perhaps something else altogether. Holes embedded in the tiling said it was indeed the "something else."**

 **Taking my hands Jenna led me out to the center, a playful smirk pulling up her lips, mischievousness sparkling in her eyes.**

 **"** **Tonight," she said, squeezing my hands, "we're going to have some fun."**

 **Water shot towards the heavens; I squealed at the sudden spray of water against my skin, and then the water splashed down, providing cooling relief against the warm night. It became a game: We ran through the water, dodging this way and that, giggling and squealing like young children without a care in the world.**

 **By the end of it all, we were soaking, laughing. For that moment nothing else in the world had mattered to me, not finding my way home, nothing. I had been with my best friend and having the time of my life. The remainder of the night had been spent lying out beneath a blanket of stars, talking, sharing. I could have told her that night; I could have told her my secret, about how I was Romulan, but I couldn't find the courage to do it.**

 **I suppose that's another regret.**

 **After seeing many more memories to come and go, one or two which had me laughing out loud until tears streamed down my face, I climbed back into my bunk, a wave of exhaustion washing over me.**

 **Knowing that I would never see my best friend again; knowing that I had made that sort of sacrifice, to live more at peace with myself…**

 **I could only hope that she would understand and that she would forgive me.**

...

When Bochra entered Ael's quarters, several hours later, he found her sitting on her bed and lost in thought, a small but sad smile in her eyes. After Ael's failure in responding to the door chime Bochra had assumed the worst: The commander had lost his intrigue, Ael "taken care of." Thankfully, it wasn't so, and Bochra breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

"Oh, hi," said Ael, more quietly than usual. A moment more of silence slipped away before she made her way down from the top bunk. As Bochra moved closer, Ael could feel the moisture in her eyes, unable to shake her most recent thoughts. It was no longer a secret between them: They were beginning to bond, forming a friendship that was quickly leading towards something bigger, far more special. If they became exceptionally close, and then, worst case scenario she should perish… She had, likely, already caused one friend feelings of grief and loss; she didn't need to make it, two.

"Are you all right?" Bochra stepped closer; Ael tentatively stepped back. "What is it; has something happened?" _I sense something different._

Ael's quiet resolve quickly gave way. "My thoughts are just…a little shaky right now," she said, sidling closer when Bochra placed a hand on her shoulder, encouraging her to rest against him if needed. All it took was to feel his arm around her, for Ael to become more attached than she ever thought possible.

"I'm not sure if I can explain it," said Ael. For a moment she wondered what he might think of her for her thoughts concerning Jenna. What would he think of her regret concerning her best friend, one who was most certainly a human being? Suddenly all Ael felt like doing, was curling up against Bochra and sobbing her eyes out, spilling all of her anxieties, fears, worries, and regrets.

"Come," he said, leading her back to her bed, or rather, the one just beneath to sit. It took less than a minute of gentle coaxing for Ael to rest, wearily against Bochra, her head turned towards his chest. Another few minutes passed before Ael, quietly, began to speak of her earlier thoughts, of Jenna.

"She is the only reason I have regrets about leaving Earth," Ael confided. "She was my best friend; she was the only real, sense of family I've ever had in the world."

"I am certain she understands why you…"

"She doesn't know what I am," said Ael quietly. "I was too scared ever to tell her."

"Everyone has regrets in this life," said Bochra, squeezing Ael's shoulder gently.

Ael sighed. All she could manage was an "I suppose," and then she began to wrestle with some other, more recent thoughts that she wanted to disclose.

Unbeknownst to Ael, Bochra was able to feel the battle within her, raging, causing a mild ache to settle into his temples.

"Something has you greatly conflicted," he said, moving to rest his chin atop her head. "If you wish to tell me…"

"I'm becoming attached to you." It slipped out. "I like you; I care about you." Very little in the way of surprise was present on Bochra's face, he had already, to a point, known all about her feelings, feelings that he too was wrestling with where no one could see. "I don't think I'm ever going to convince Tomalak of what I feel," she continued. "All I can feel, at least for the moment, is fear. It's bad enough that Jenna will be upset once she finds out that I've gone…" A sigh. "If something happens to me before…"

Bochra understood: Ael didn't want to be the cause of any more sadness than she had to be, his, if she met her end on the planet she considered home.

Without hesitation and for reasons even he barely understood, Bochra said, "I will not allow you to die." Burying his face in her hair as he held her close, his next words came out in almost a mumble, "I promise you. I will help you convince my commander in any way that I can."

Slowly Ael's head lifted, her face coming into view. Wiping a hand across her eyes, she asked, "really? W-why?" Her gaze probed his, desperate to know if what she suddenly thought, might be true.

"You deserve a chance," said Bochra, Ael tipping her head and quirking (or trying to!) a brow to ask if that was all he had to say. It wasn't. "And also because I…I also care about you, likely more than I have any right to."

No longer caring about what might happen Ael leaned forward and dared to place a light kiss on Bochra's lips, a kiss which, while mildly surprised by, he returned just as gently.

"That was nice," she murmured. "I know it was probably a bit sudden, but I couldn't help it."

"Neither could I," he said. And then silence began to take hold, though it was a comfortable one. At last, Ael decided to speak, changing the subject to another matter, re-focusing away from the kiss. She figured there would be plenty of time to discuss (or repeat) it, later.

"So… Have you heard anything from the commander, about me? I expected to see him long before now, for a one-on-one conversation or something." While she hadn't had the commander on her thoughts, it, now that she thought of it, felt a little odd that she'd heard nothing else from him.

"Not directly to me, no," said Bochra reaching up to finger a loose tendril of her hair. "I assume he has already contacted his superiors in response to this unique situation, however."

"Do you think the praetor knows?"

"Of that, I am not certain, though I expect she will hear something of it before our return. Do not worry," he assured, "at least not just now."

"OK," Ael agreed _. There are far better things to spend my time on anyway, like your handsome face, the mild scent of citrus on your body, the way your eyes light up, whether or not you know it when you speak of the things you love in life._

Yes, there were indeed much better things on which to focus.

"How much time do you have to stay?" Ael asked, a moment later.

"I can spare another ten minutes. Would you like to go for a short walk?"

"As long as you don't have to hold me at gunpoint," Ael laughed nervously.

"Never. Come," said Bochra, giving Ael a hand to her feet. Leading the way Bochra led Ael down the empty corridor, her steps coming to a nearly involuntarily halt when stars came into view. Pressing her hands against the glass, Ael gazed outward, eyes full of wonder.

"I've waited forever to see these stars: Romulan stars," she murmured.

"Were they worth the wait?"

"Definitely," answered Ael. "Would you mind bringing me back here, later on? I know it isn't terribly far from my quarters, but I'd love the chance to look at…the…stars…some more…"

 _Is it just me, or is the ship slowing down?_

The passing stars began to slow, hanging still and silent when the Decius came to a stop. Trading a concerned glance with Bochra, Ael turned back to the window, straining her gaze to find the cause for the sudden halt. A mild swear tore Ael away from the window; Bochra suddenly wearing a perplexed, somewhat disgusted expression, Ael following his finger as it pointed out to space.

 _What the…?_

A Miranda-class starship, a science vessel sat just off the starboard side of the Decius. Less than eight seconds passed before the shimmering green static of the warbird's tractor beam encompassed the trespassing starship, seizing it.

"What the hell? What is a dinky little science ship doing inside Romulan space? Are they suicidal?"

"One would wonder," said Bochra. A pause. "Could they be looking for you?"

"If they wanted to find me, they'd likely send the flagship I was "taken" from," said Ael. "A science ship would never hold her own against a warship of the Empire. It looks like Tomalak has already decided he's taking it."

According to the Treaty of Algeron, if any Federation ship crossed into Romulan space for any reason not only could it be considered an act of war, but the Romulans were free to seize the vessel and take prisoners.

"I should return to the bridge," Bochra said, turning from the viewport and motioning for Ael to follow him back to her quarters, only a short distance away. "I will return later," he said, giving her shoulder a quick squeeze before disappearing back down the corridor.

"Stay safe," Ael murmured to the doors as they closed. Ael found her thoughts unusually silent. "You idiots are as good as dead," she mumbled as if the Federation crew could hear. "I hope your lives were worth whatever it was you were looking for."

...

Twenty minutes later the doors to Ael's quarters whooshed aside, Aev entering, his pistol drawn and focused on the girl who was now taking on a defensive posture. Wasting little time Aev marched over to Ael and grabbed her arm, forcing her ahead of him, the muzzle of his pistol positioned against her spine.

"What the hell?" Ael hollered, rubbing her arm. The bruises from the last time Aev had manhandled her still hadn't healed, and now, he was giving her more of them!

"Silence!" said Aev. "You are to come with me; the commander wishes to see you."

"What for?" said Ael, forced to move forwards when given a moderate shove. "What could I have _possibly_ done from in here?"

"Close your mouth and move." The implied threat was clear, and then, "Or would you rather be dragged?" Nothing would please Aev more than to grab this small, filthy human _thing_ by the arm, and then drag her to the chosen destination. Breaking her arm like a delicate little twig would be amusing to him, too. Aev hoped she gave him a reason.

Fortunately, Ael trusted that Aev wasn't bluffing her. The Romulan had a malicious, almost sadistic look in his eyes that spoke volumes, Ael moving forward, quietly, as instructed.

 _I don't want to give this big brute a reason to hurt me,_ she thought. _The most Tomalak'll do, if this big idiot shoots me, is probably… Well… I doubt he'll do anything at all._

Churning, busy thoughts kept Ael occupied, the young woman standing silently in the lift as it descended into the bowels of the ship where she knew the holding cells to be. Heart beating anxiously, Ael's palms were slick with sweat at what she might be about to see.

 _The holding deck… Maybe the Enterprise finally found out I was the one who went missing, and they sent the closest ship in the area, to get me back. Wait, no; how can that be it? A science ship is severely outgunned against an Imperial warship_. _This whole situation is_ _seriously weird and very unnerving._

The lower decks of the warbird seemed drabber than she last remembered, Ael forced to repress a violent shudder from Aev's sights lest he find further joy in her weakness. Blood spatters (at least, it appeared to be) stained the olive drab door that Ael was cruelly pushed through, the girl suddenly far more anxious than she previously had been.

 _That blood… It looked fresh._

Force field humming filled Ael's ears when she entered the room, her eyes squinting closed against the irritating drone. Why were they so loud? Ael was willing to wager the noise was an annoyance, on purpose. It wasn't surprising.

"Ah, good; you're here."

Ael turned her head in time to see Commander Tomalak stepping towards her. Halting, Ael once again felt the muzzle of Aev's weapon touching her back, threatening, and warning. As quickly as Ael's head had turned one way, it quickly turned back to the other, noise, similar to soft weeping floating out from beyond the force field.

"What's going on?" Given how she had been escorted, so roughly from her room, Ael found it difficult to remain civil. Honestly, she felt sick by the thoughts of what might be coming. Was she about to watch interrogations unfolding before her very eyes? Was she to help conduct them; would Tomalak force her to watch execution after execution?

Tomalak could see every ounce of Ael's anxious dread; he could damn near smell her fear. "I'm relatively sure you are aware of the Federation vessel that somehow managed to drift quite far inside the Neutral Zone, a ship we have, since, seized."

"I saw it," said Ael. _I hope Tomalak doesn't ask how I was able to do that… My room doesn't have a window!_

"Would you like to see more than the outer hull of said ship? I have plenty of the ship's internals to view, right over here, by way of her crew. They are now prisoners of the Empire."

Staring straight ahead, unsure of what to say, Ael followed Tomalak over towards the central cell, one large enough to hold at least a dozen and a half people. The sight forced further defensiveness.

"Wait a second," she began, irritated. "Is this seriously why this big brute marched into my room with his pistol pointed at my face? You had me nearly dragged the entire way down here, my arm bruised up yet a second time in two days, just to view some idiot scientists who wanted to see how far they could get inside the Zone, for fun. Really?" she deadpanned.

The loud, brazen outburst had Aev's finger itchy on the trigger of his weapon, the disruptor lifting in preparation to concuss its victim. Fortunately for Ael, Tomalak gave a quiet, simple order that forced Aev's hand to lower. The guard retreated to the side, Tomalak placing a hand on Ael's shoulder as if guiding her gently to see some grand, wondrous sight.

"I still don't understand," said Ael.

"I think it's time we put your supposed loyalties, to a test."

"If you want me to look at the prisoners that badly, all right, I will." Feeling defiant Ael moved up to the nearest cell and stopped just short of the force field, staring in. Before she could take that good, long look, something familiar caught the corner of her vision, her head turning out of curiosity. Eyes widened when she saw Bochra, standing near a cell positioned further back that she had been unable to see from the entryway. His expression was impossible to read, but she swore the tiniest hint of concern, for her, was evident in his stare.

 _I have to focus; I need to get whatever this is, over and done!_ Ael crossed her arms and refocused her gaze back to the cell, nearly twenty people crammed into it. _I'll bet this is the entire crew compliment. I hope Tomalak doesn't make me interrogate anyone._

A good many of the cell's occupants stared at Ael in confusion, one of them, a male so large one would have thought him a good candidate for a security team, bore a bloody gash over his right eye. That explained the blood she had seen, upon entry. No doubt he had fought for all he was worth, likely securing a massive wallop to the head, rendering him easier to control. A handful of the female officers had tear stains on their faces, and a pale pink, cat-like creature huddled on the floor in the far corner, a three-meter-long tail wrapped around her shivering body.

 _Maybe he just wants to see how I react to the suffering of prisoners_. Ael turned back to Tomalak. "What am I supposed to be looking for?"

"Oh, nothing in particular," he said.

"Did you have to cram the entire crew in there?"

"There are a few others in a different area," said Tomalak. "The captain, his first officer, and, supposedly, three others who are particularly brilliant minds, though one of them is a bit too quick with her mouth," he finished, gracing Ael with a pointed look. "Come."

Without a word Ael followed, glancing at Bochra as she passed by him, the centurion offering a subtle head nod. There was nothing he could do to help her.

Moving up beside Tomalak, Ael peered into the far-less-cramped cell, the captain staring straight at her, and then stepping forwards. Brow furrowed he – Captain Daniels – moved as close to the entryway as possible without touching the droning static.

"You're a human," he said. How was she standing there, freely, uncontained while nearly his entire crew stood, cramped in a single cell? The first officer was closing in behind her captain, the other three individuals were standing at the back, two with their backs turned to the proceedings.

Ael allowed a sneer to lift her lips. "Hardly," she growled.

"Why are you uncontained?" asked the first officer, a Bolian. And then she gasped. "Are you a _defector_?" The last word of her query was as soft as a whisper.

"It's a little hard to defect from a place you never considered yourself a part of in the first place," said Ael, almost a bit more snappily than she'd meant.

Before another word could be said, however, a new voice piped up from the back, one that caused Ael's heart to skip two beats, instead of just the one.

"Wait, I know that voice… Jennifer?"

 _Oh, my God. No!_ Ael's complexion suddenly was ashen, her eyes wide and unblinking, the sneering snarl falling from her lips. A cold sweat beaded on her forehead, and suddenly her skin felt cold and clammy, her throat dry, voice absent.

 _No, this isn't real! No, no, no!_

A pair of steel-blue-gray eyes met Ael's green ones, the familiar face of her only friend on Earth that ever meant anything at all to Ael, staring right at her. Heart beating wildly Ael backed up one step, and then two, biting back the tears, and praying she didn't go into shock and pass out cold, right on the floor.

 _Jenna…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Standing motionless Ael could feel the color draining from her face, turning her already pale complexion, ghostly. Staring through the softly humming force field, locking gazes with her best friend, the only person alive whom she considered to be her family, the expression of confused upset nearly enough to cause Ael to be ill. Swallowing the unsavory feeling (as well as the bile) Ael dared to cast a quick glance at Bochra, the young centurion standing still, watching her almost helplessly and knowing he could not interfere.

 _That must be the friend of whom she spoke_ , he thought. _If I could help you, Ael, I truly would._

Commander Tomalak watched the scene with rapt attention, curious intrigue lifting his lips in a hint of a smirk when he saw the two young women apparently familiar with one another. This seemingly simple situation, at least to him, was about to turn much more interesting.

"J-Jenna?" Ael's voice was somewhat meek, choked by her confusion to the scene that was beginning to unfold. A shaky hand rose to cover her mouth, another quick glance, this time to her other side telling her that the commander knew something was "up," his smirk giving her insight that she wished he hadn't bothered to share.

 _How is this_ _happening!_ She thought. _This has to be a dream, no, more like a nightmare! I'm back in my quarters and asleep, lost in some hellish dream that I have to escape_. A quick pinch to her arm quickly remedied the idea of being lost in some wretched dreamscape, Ael daring to step closer to the force field, her chest nearly coming into contact with the invisible static.

"Jen, what's going on?" Jenna questioned. "What are you…? I mean why…?" It was uncharacteristic of Jenna ever to be at a loss for words, but she was, and it shook Ael to her core. All Jenna was able to do, was stare helplessly outward, awaiting her long-time friend, her "sister" to explain.

"It would appear that you two are already acquainted," Tomalak said, speaking first. "Excellent."

Ael chose to ignore him; rounding on Tomalak in a loud, hostile manner would accomplish nothing except her demise. Anxiety getting the better of her Ael opted to turn on Jenna, instead.

"What the hell were you doing out there?" she demanded. "You were _way_ too far into the Neutral Zone for it to have been a bit of accidental drifting in the heat of the moment." Ael's gaze quickly turned to the Captain. "Captain whatever-your-name-is, are you aware that you've probably killed your entire crew? What were you _thinking_?"

Ael tried to swallow down her fear, silently willing the frantic notes in her tone, to calm, even a little, her eyes begging Jenna to step in, to lie if she had to! If they had a good enough reason for being inside Romulan space, perhaps Tomalak would let them go.

 _And maybe I'll grow wings and fly away,_ Ael thought grimly.

Captain Daniels was the one who responded, and only with a simple, "We were conducting scans, for research."

Upon hearing the "explanation" Ael's heart rate increased, her breathing beginning to quicken. _I don't need a damned anxiety attack! Not now!_

"Oh, come on!" Ael said. "Is that seriously the story you want to tell? Look, I understand that your ship is meant to chart things and explore the scientifically unusual or whatever, but are you aware of just how deep into Romulan space, you drifted?"

"We're becoming so," the Bolian – Kytea – said.

"Ignoring the borders of the Neutral Zone is one of the dumbest things one can do in a Federation vessel." Pressing her hands to her head Ael inhaled deeply, holding for the count of five, and then exhaling slowly. There had to be a way to think clearly.

"Amusing how respecting the borders never seems to apply to anyone _else_ ," said Daniels, aiming a nasty stare through the force field, to Tomalak.

Folding her arms tightly Ael huffed. "We aren't talking about anyone else right now, Captain," she said even though Daniels had a point. "At the moment, you're not only the focus, but you're also the one whose ship got caught somewhere it shouldn't have been." Turning towards Jenna, Ael begged her for an explanation. "What sort of scans were worth the risk, Jenna?"

As nervous as she was displaying on the outside, it was nothing compared to the internal chaos that was manifesting. _Did Jenna even question her captain, or did she follow his orders, blindly, knowing it would put them all in danger?_

"We had no choice," said Kytea as Jenna began to nervously pace.

Ael's gaze attempted to burn holes through Daniels' skull; her frustration was growing. "Scans for research," she scoffed. "It sounds more than that to me. Will someone please tell me the reason; what was possibly more important than your lives, before I end up having a meltdown?"

Tomalak watched the increasingly heated exchange with high intrigue, Ael turning and catching his eyes. The smirk on his face both angered and frightened her. He was definitely up to something.

"Look," Jenna began, pulling Ael's attention back to the cell, "we were picking up unusual energy readings, just beyond the Neutral Zone border. At first, we had minor difficulty determining the cause, and a few thought it might be a particle field of some description, but then we lengthened the scan parameters. I know," Jenna continued, raising her hands, "even scanning into the Zone is a Federation no-no, but when we did, we detected subtle signs of radiation."

"They quickly became more than subtle signs," said Kytea. "Our neutrino detectors were going crazy, the readings so far off the charts that we felt it best to investigate the cause."

"Honestly, Jen," said Jenna, "we thought we were detecting the beginning stages of a supernova."

"Such detection warranted investigation," said Daniels. "A possible, catastrophic event of that magnitude…"

"Why didn't you put through a transmission to Starfleet Command?" Ael interrupted. "They could have relayed the information to the Empire, or at least tried to. The Romulans could have scouted their own space. If you found evidence of a supernovae activity, what could you have done with it?"

"We would have reported it," Daniels said, his voice suddenly tight. "However I have no idea why I am answering to you in the first place."

"Would you rather reply to the commander?" said Ael.

"Candidly speaking I would much rather know why you are currently on the opposite side of the force field. Was Lieutenant Kytea correct when she said the word "defector"?"

Ael tried to sidestep the question. "We all need to calm down, just…give me a minute." There had to be a way to get her bearings, just as there had to be a way to get the crew released, their ship again underway and, this time, pointed towards Federation space.

"That's what I thought," Daniels said as he folded his arms and glowered. "You're nothing but a traitor."

The tips of Ael's ears began to burn with anger. _I am not a traitor!_ She wanted to scream. _It's impossible to betray the world to whom one has never held allegiance!_ She bit the words back, swallowed them away. If she began to scream out her true feelings on the subject of why she was standing where she was, the situation could escalate, becoming far more volatile than she, and possibly every member of the crew, would want.

"Captain, please," Jenna responded. "Jennifer is correct; everyone needs to remain calm. We don't know the "why's" regarding her situation."

"Did you not hear her earlier, Haskins?" Daniels demanded, pointing towards Ael. "Kytea asked from the beginning if your friend there had defected. I believe the response was a sneering "you can't defect from a place you were never a part of.""

 _I have to redirect Jenna's train of thought,_ Ael thought, nearly in a panic. "Enough about me; did anyone find anything to support what your scans were telling you? You know, about the supernova?"

"We didn't, no," said Jenna, sighing quietly, reaching up to massage her temples. Ael hoped the noise wasn't due to her. "As we moved in closer, towards what we thought to be the direct source of the readings…they changed."

"Changed?"

"Yes. We then detected what was thought to be a reversion field, and then our sensors suddenly scrambled." She sighed again, deeper. "And here we are."

 _They got caught before making heads or tails of anything. I wonder if…_ Brows knitted together in thought Ael attempted to find a solution. Though Ael wasn't a scientist through her many talks with Jenna over the years, during so many nights gazing up at the heavens, for hours on end, it had taught her just enough that she was able to form a coherent thought through the confusion.

Even in its beginning stages a supernova was what it was, there was no disguising the fact of it, and it certainly wouldn't begin masquerading as something it was not. For the third time since she had come face-to-face with Jenna, Ael stole a glance at Tomalak. Typically unreadable, though this time it was different; the commander allowed the barest hint of recognition into his stare, Ael's eyes momentarily widening, and then her gaze averting to her feet while her brain struggled to make sense of the glimmer in his eyes that she'd seen.

 _Could he have had his scientists falsify some readings to lure them into Romulan space? Was this all for my benefit; is he testing me?_

It was so, but it was also more. While the Federation kept a wide berth when it came to interacting with the Empire, there had been times, in history when spies had been sent to the home world, posing as everything from servants to diplomats to even a warbird commander. True, they, except a half-Romulan had all been Vulcan, but perhaps this one was meant for different tactics. Ael was small in stature, carried a very intriguing story in her mind, and supposedly different feelings than most humanoids within her heart. What was to stop her from gaining entry into a home, should someone take pity, ensuring she learned more than welcome and then advancing into the military? Even the smallest thing could well be one's undoing if ignored.

 _You may not be such_ , Tomalak thought, watching Ael silently as she came to realize what may have happened, _but there is more to you than you're telling. I think it's time I put you to a little test, say, of loyalties._

Finally, Ael spoke, hesitantly at first. "Jenna… What are the chances that your scans were wrong? I mean, did anyone see anything? I admit I don't know as much as you or even anyone else on your ship, but shouldn't a star in the stages of supernova, even in the very beginning ones, be visible to the naked eye?"

"Sometimes, yes," said Jenna. "However since no one within the crew saw anything… It's possible our scanners were just malfunctioning."

Tomalak stepped up beside Ael, placing a hand on her shoulder, causing her posture to stiffen. "Things are not always as they appear to be," he said.

 _He's not only talking about the scans they misread, but I think he's also…referring to me_. Suddenly her skin turned cold and clammy, and it took all available willpower not to vomit. The trembles came before she could intercept, her heart pounding when she thought of her fear and anxiety now palpable to the commander, whose touch still lingered on her shoulder.

"It was a trap," Ael murmured.

"Such readings that close to the border of Romulan space, stronger and more confusing, deceiving the further we went; I should have damned well known better," said Daniels.

"Yeah, you all should have," Ael spat more forcefully than she'd intentionally meant. "Congrats on likely getting everyone killed, _Captain."_

"Keep out of this, you traitor!"

The captain's words were so forceful, his tone so violent that Ael backed away from the cell by three steps.

"Yelling at one another and making accusations is not going to help," said Jenna, though she was now staring directly at her old friend, eyes searching for the truth.

 _You don't want to know the truth_ , Ael thought, tides of overwhelming emotions slamming into her.

"It doesn't matter at this point, Haskins," said Daniels. "As for your friend, it's obvious what she is. Damn it, Jenna," he yelled, "they aren't even holding a weapon on her! The commander even had his hand on her shoulder like they are on friendly terms. What do you call her, if not a traitor?"

...

 **I was almost ashamed to admit it, but the captain was right. Oh, I had indeed already had a weapon on me before, many times, in fact, not to mention the bruising up and down my arm that no one seemed to notice. This time, when I dared to look around, I didn't do so in a quick, attempt-to-be-covert fashion, I legitimately took in everything I could.**

 **Tomalak was now the only one who stood close, his hand no longer resting on my shoulder, but could easily be again. His disruptor was secure in its holster; his hands clasped in front of him as he watched me, definitely not concerned enough to be anything other than mostly relaxed. If push came to shove, I think we all were aware that a disruptor wouldn't be necessary to subdue me. The brute of a guard, who had so** ** _kindly_** **escorted me to holding, was standing off nearest the door and at attention. Bochra was still standing nearby, watching silently, but there was something on his face that he was attempting to hide. It was reminiscent of discomfort.**

 **Turning back to the cell I could see every eye in it, on me,** **the tension in the air unbelievably thick. The captain's expression told he had more to say about me and my favorable treatments, while Jenna's spoke of her confusion, her sudden fear regarding what I might be.**

 **"** **How well would you say you know your friend?" Tomalak's voice broke the silence though not the uncomfortable feeling that had settled over most everyone in the room.**

 **"** **What business is it of yours," said Jenna. It was a bit unsettling to see her turning defensive not that I could blame her for it. If our positions had been reversed, I know I would have been a basket case.**

 **"** **More than you know," he calmly answered. "If you indeed know her as well as you seem, then you would know exactly why she is on this side of the force field," he said, gesturing to me.**

 **"** **What is he talking about, Jen?" she asked, tossing up her hands.**

 **"** **Nothing, Jenna," I said, my voice tight. I wanted her to know my secret, and I always had, but this was not the way I wanted to talk to her about it. "He meant nothing by it." I cast a "shut the hell up!" glance at Tomalak, not that it mattered. Tomalak's grip was now tightening on the reins, so to speak, and he could damn well force me to do or explain virtually anything.**

 **"** **If I meant nothing by the comment," he began, the "reins" starting to tighten as predicted, "that would lead one to believe you have been lying since coming aboard this vessel. Is that a correct assumption?" The expression on his face suddenly turned serious. "Do you remember what I said would happen if I caught you in any untruth?"**

 **"** **Yes," I said shortly. "And you haven't caught me in anything." Now I was just becoming too defensive for my own good. "Jenna… She doesn't need to find out like this."**

 **"** **Are you ashamed of what you are?" Tomalak asked.**

 **"** **Of course not!" I exploded.**

 **Jenna's voice cut in before I could say anything else. "Would either of you mind explaining?" The sudden desperation in her voice about cracked me wide open. The expression on her face made her seem so lost, helpless. Now I felt guilty.**

 ** _Just tell her_** **, something inside screamed.** ** _If I do then what will she think of me_** **? A much smaller, more timid voice countered.**

 **"** **I do think you should explain yourself," Tomalak said, his hand once again on my shoulder, only this time it felt much heavier.**

 **"** **Please, don't ask me to do that, not here," I begged quietly. Unfortunately…**

 **"** **You don't have a choice; you can either tell her, or I will." And then he bent, his lips near my ear when he spoke again, in a deadly whisper, "and if I must be the one to tell her, the both of you will die."**

 **I wasn't stupid enough to think he was bluffing me. It was laid out simply. To the point.**

 **"** **Jen? Whatever it is, just tell me."**

 **"** **Go on,** ** _Ael,"_** **Tomalak prodded, my name rolling off his tongue almost like an insult. "Tell her of the secret you've been harboring away for so many years; tell her what you are."**

 **"** **Ael?" Jenna repeated the word, my name, slight understanding already beginning to seep in where I could see. This admission was going to be one of the most painful I had ever made, and only because I was so afraid of losing her as a friend.**

 **"** **Ael is my real name," I said. "I'm a…" Damn but this was difficult! I had no choice. "I'm a Romulan." My tone was loud, confirming, my voice steady, so Tomalak didn't miss the admission. My heart broke a little when Jenna stepped several steps away from the force field, as though it had zapped her for getting too close.**

 **"** **You… You're a** ** _what_** **?" Jenna's gaze roamed over my form as if trying to find some marker, some trait that marked me as being what I claimed to be, finding none. "How is that possible? I've known you forever, Jen," she said, her eyes creasing into a worried frown. "I remember the time you slipped on the ice, one winter, and you ended up with a gash over your eye. The blood was red. And your appearance…"**

 **"** **Well, physically no, I'm not biologically a Romulan," I said. "It's my soul that's Romulan. I've always felt this way, long before I ever knew you. An outcast among aliens, feeling obscenely different is how I've always felt."**

 **The captain was shooting me a disgusted stare, eventually turning his back though he didn't move out of hearing range.**

 **"** **I understand feeling different," Jenna said, "but this?** ** _Romulan_** **?"**

 **"** **I can barely stand being in this body, Jenna," I said, my hands rising to claw, momentarily at my head. "I feel trapped, burdened; this body disgusts me."**

 **When she spoke next, her voice was soft, sad. "Do I do the same? Do I disgust you?"**

 **"** **No, of course, you don't," I yelped. "You're my best friend, Jenna, my sister. You could never disgust me." Feeling on the verge of tears, Jenna already losing one down her cheek, I turned away from the cell. I had hoped for a quick, reassuring glance from Bochra, but all I could see was his face twisted in pain. I wanted to run to him and ask him what was wrong; I wanted to embrace Jenna, apologize for my feelings. I could do neither. If Tomalak pulled those figurative reins any damn tighter…**

 **"** **I'm a human, the same species you are."**

 **"** **That doesn't bother me," I said. "I like you for who you are, as a person. You could have been a purple Klingon with pink spots, and I still would have considered you my best friend in the world. Please, believe that." Hastily, I wiped my eyes. "This is why I never told you, because of the misunderstanding it would cause. I know how the universe feels about Romulans as a whole, and I didn't want you to hate me because of what I am."**

 **Jenna and I had always been able to read the other like an open book, but now, suddenly, she had slipped on an unreadable mask, and it scared me.**

 **"** **Why Romulan?" she asked.**

 **"** **I honestly don't know," I said, lifting my shoulders in a casual shrug. "I really don't," I said, casting a quick glance at Tomalak. "I've felt different since I was a toddler, and I tried to piece together what I was, in spirit, for years. Nothing ever seemed to fit, but the day I heard the word Romulan, something inside just clicked. And if it wasn't for a certain… I'd be dead," I finished.**

 **God, but I hoped Tomalak wouldn't force me to elaborate on that last part, though I had a feeling he was considering it.**

 **"** **What do you think of the Federation, Ael?" Tomalak said, pulling tighter still, forcing me to say further things I didn't want to say.**

 ** _You're trying to make me and Jenna hate each other_** **, I thought angrily.** ** _Is that it? Oh, I won't allow you the satisfaction!_**

 **"** **Here's a thought," Jenna said to Tomalak, suddenly much bolder, "why don't** ** _you_** **just say it."**

 **I almost couldn't believe it when Tomalak chose to answer her.**

 **"** **The Federation thoroughly disgusts her," he said, "about as much as your entire species. I believe she made mention, mere days ago about how she finds the Federation weak, inferior to all Romulans. Is that not what you claimed, my dear?"**

 **"** **Yes," I mumbled almost incoherently, averting my eyes, scuffing the toe of my shoe into the deck.**

 **"** **You really should speak louder," Tomalak said. That was the catalyst that caused me to snap; I was beyond sick of the entire ordeal. My thoughts flipped over on themselves, no longer concerned with anyone's safety, only getting the commander off my back.**

 **"** **Yes, okay!" I hollered, turning to face him instead of Jenna. There was no way I could stand to see the look on her face, the expression in her eyes when the rest of my words tumbled out and into the open. "Nothing I said to you was ever a lie, Commander! I** ** _do_** **find the Federation weak and inferior to the Empire. I believe the Federation should be erased from existence; we could easily conquer them. Is that what you wanted me to admit before everyone, Tomalak? Consider it done!"**

 **My chest was heaving by the time I had finished, my breathing rapid. Resting a single hand on my forehead I attempted to disguise my tears as fatigue, only partially succeeding. While I had already admitted such things to myself before, as well as to Bochra and even to Tomalak, this time, the admittance felt different.**

 **"** **Perhaps it is true," said Tomalak. "I could see the passion behind your words, Ael; I could see how fiercely you meant them. You may have succeeded in, even slightly, convincing me of your claims."**

 **As much as I wanted to respond, I couldn't. Seeing my best friend in tears and knowing it was because of me…? I wished the deck would crack and rip beneath my feet, opening into a great chasm that was ready to swallow me alive. If Tomalak truly meant that I had convinced him, if it wasn't merely some lie to satiate me at the moment; I never wanted to convince him at another's expense.**

 **"** **Jenna, please," I tried. "I don't mean you." A frustrated, agonized scream caught in my throat when she turned away and retreated towards the back of the cell, settling herself down on a bench along the back wall. Elbows balanced on knees; Jenna wearily put her head in her hands. I couldn't stand this, not one minute more! Without thinking, I reached up towards the panel so that I could lower the force field, but Tomalak caught my wrist, effectively halting me.**

 **"** **I'm a part of it," she said so softly I almost didn't hear. "I'm a part of Starfleet, the Federation, and the human race. "What you say must surely include me since I am a part of those things."**

 **"** **Well, it doesn't," I said forcefully. If it weren't for Tomalak holding my wrist, I might have struck out at the nearest bulkhead. I was pretty upset with him! Jenna had been on the way to even partial understanding, and then Tomalak had butted in, goading, coercing, threatening, and making the situation worse than it needed to be.**

 **I couldn't do this anymore.**

 **Turning my back to the cell, I moved away and before I knew what I was doing, plopped down on the floor and focused my gaze on the wall.** **The dull color of the bulkhead was cold, draining what was left of my ability to care about what was happening just from looking at it. There was nothing left I could do. What made it worse was the fact that had I been in Tomalak's boots, I might have employed the same tactics. I almost couldn't blame him.**

 ** _I wish you could understand_** **, I thought glumly. Picking at a loose thread on my clothing for the better part of ten minutes became my hobby, not a single word was spoken, or a single demand from the commander, given. And then Jenna's voice floated to me.**

 **"** **I understand," she said. Tears were already in my eyes, and I squeezed them closed. "This feeling… it is something that has likely been with you since birth, something out of your control. Your family, if you can call them that probably didn't help with your overall perception of Starfleet. You are what…** ** _who_** **you are. I know the type of person you are, Jen, and you shouldn't feel ashamed of your spirit."**

 **She (sort of) understood! Shakily, I got to my feet, exchanging a sincerely grateful look with Jenna, who was once again standing near the entry of the cell, before moving forward to speak to Tomalak. As far as I was concerned, this was over. I had to convince him to let Jenna (and everyone else) go.**

 **"** **Please, let them go, Tomalak," I said. "They aren't a threat, and neither is their ship. What you asked me, too, I've done."**

 **"** **They are free to leave of course," Tomalak said, my spirits rising, but then plummeting back down when he added, "However, there is one thing more I must ask."**

 **Posture stiff, I nodded.**

 **"** **You have said how much you detest the Federation; you have said how much stronger the Empire as a whole, is, by comparison. You speak of a Romulan soul forever trapped in the body of one who is usually an enemy race; you speak of a desire to serve the world you consider to be yours."**

 **"** **Yes, Commander," I said stiffly. Dread was coursing through every vein in my body due to the way his eyes never strayed from Jenna, while speaking.**

 **"** **Those who serve, as well as live beneath the banner of the Empire must always be willing to obey anything asked of them; if there is ever doubt of their loyalties, they must be prepared to prove them without hesitation or question."**

 **A single hand motion to Aev brought him forward from the door, Tomalak deactivating the force field and reaching inside to pull Jenna out, the movement so quick that no one had been able to protest. Frozen in fear I watched as Tomalak pushed her towards Aev, who held her far more tightly than I thought necessary.**

 **"** **Your heart is loyal only to the Empire, is that correct?" Tomalak asked me, ignoring the sudden, loud protests from inside the cell.**

 **"** **It is," I promised, my tone wavering, eyes glued to Jenna. Aev moved her away, towards the wall I had only so recently been staring at, lost in despair. Without a word he pushed her against the wall, roughly, his disruptor pointed directly at her chest.**

 **"** **I think it is time you proved your loyalty."**

 **Tomalak pulled his weapon and pressed it into my hands, the sweat on my palms almost resulting in me dropping it.**

 ** _You've got to be kidding me! No, you can't…_** **"** **What am I supposed to do with this?"**

 **"** **Kill her," Tomalak said. "When they crossed into the Neutral Zone, my dear Ael, the entire crew saw their lives forfeit, should they be caught. This option is the more lenient one; surely you realize that their venture into Romulan space should be the kindling to the fires of war."**

 **"** **You tricked them on purpose," I said, gaze locked on the weapon in my grip. "They're just scientists. You could have me execute anyone. Why Jenna; why not some random officer?"**

 **"** **Consider it the ultimate test of your loyalties," he said. "The duty of every citizen within the Empire, be they soldier or civilian, is to follow orders when given, and to follow them without question. Do as I command and you will have proven yourself that much more. Now, you can refuse of course, but if you choose that course of action, there will be more than a single life lost. I will spare no one, you included."**

 **The disruptor was far too heavy to raise, my mind whirling with chaos. Would Tomalak let everyone else go if I…?**

 **"** **You know I consider myself loyal to the Empire, but this isn't fair, Tomalak."**

 **"** **Sadly my dear, life is seldom fair to anyone. This is your final chance in which to prove yourself to me. Kill her and the rest go free. Refuse and everyone will perish."**

 **How could he sound so cruel one moment, sympathetic the next, and then callous beyond reason? It didn't matter because I was out of time. Emotion engulfed me to the point I felt numb. Turning towards the wall, I felt Tomalak watching me with the gaze of a trained soldier with decades of experience; those eyes were capturing every frightened breath, every trembling limb, the tears beneath quickly blinking eyelids. I could also feel Bochra's gaze, reassuring, attempting to quiet the chaotic storm raging in my brain, but failing miserably.**

 **Jenna's eyes were the only ones I could see rather than feel. Her eyes were alive with pain, sadness, regret, but they also held the real definition of understanding. My finger rested on the trigger as a sob worked its way up that, this time, I didn't swallow away. This entire situation was too much to bear. I thought about throwing the disruptor down, bolting from the room and up the corridor, back to my room to cower in the bathroom. I even thought of turning and firing off a shot at Tomalak, but I knew that was ludicrous to even contemplate.**

 **It was time to make my final choice, a choice that would no doubt affect me for the rest of my life, however long that was destined to be. And as I stood there with that disruptor raised, trained on my best friend, I still didn't know what that choice was to be.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

It felt like a true Kobayashi Maru; the scenario Ael was facing down the muzzle of her pistol was nothing she could win. If she chose to shoot, she would be forced to live with the cancerous, soul-eating guilt that came with the act of murdering her closest friend in cold blood. If she chose not to shoot, then everyone would be put to death, and Ael was positive the deaths wouldn't be quick or painless. She was also confident that she would be forced to watch each execution as it unfolded until she was the only one left alive and totally at the commander's mercy.

 _Refuse or comply; it will end the same way, with Jenna gone. It's better that I am the one who… I don't want her death to be one of painful suffering._

Ael's hand began to shake uncontrollably, waves of emotion rolling down her face, her vision blurry. Everything around her began to lose focus, dissolving into misshapen blobs of light and color, Jenna standing motionless against the wall, the only thing she could see. A gaze ripe with painful understanding bore down on Ael's sights, and she was forced to bite her bottom lip, hard, to stifle the sobs. And then she tasted the acrid flavor of her blood that began to mix with the salt of her tears.

Sending a silent apology to Jenna, Ael squeezed her eyes closed at the same time she squeezed the trigger. It took only a second for her to realize that nothing had happened. No powerful beam of energy had torn through the air and vaporized her friend; not even a sound had appeared. Raking a hand across her eyes, Ael stared down at the weapon in her hands, pointing it at the ground, right between her feet pulling the trigger once more.

Nothing.

 _It...doesn't work._

A hint of Ael's numbness, vanished, her gaze traveling to find Tomalak whose stare was almost eerily calm. With a hand motion Tomalak beckoned her over and Ael, slowly, went.

"It, um, doesn't work," Ael said quietly, silently thanking every Deity in existence that the disruptor had failed to function.

Tomalak accepted the weapon when Ael offered it back, turning it over in his hands before holstering it. "I know," he said. Blinking in surprise Ael tipped her head and furrowed her brow.

 _What the hell does that mean?_ Ael yelled internally. _You knew it didn't work? What the hell?_ However, it proved to be impossible to make any sound, much less begin hollering at the commander in sudden rage-filled confusion. "Then why…?"

"As I stated before: this was but a test of loyalties," said Tomalak. "And though there was mild hesitation, which I expected, I never thought you capable of pulling the trigger."

Ael's next words were more defensive than she meant, "Well, I did." Jutting out her chin Ael fixed Tomalak with a defiant, almost challenging stare. For a moment, she thought he was going to laugh at the stance she suddenly chose to adopt, the hint of a smile on his lips made her believe it was so. However, no laughter came. Instead, Tomalak gave her a single nod, almost of acceptance.

"So you did," he said. "You are a surprising one, Ael." Now there was the barest hint of laughter. "Your compliance with my wishes, though hesitant in the beginning, has convinced me that much more to your original claims and your safety is that much more secure."

The stress of the situation continued to sit, heavy on Ael's shoulders, her defiant expression melting away when she turned to look where Jenna still stood. Only moments before Jenna had traded with Ael a glance, one of understanding, one of deep pain, and one that could be said was partial forgiveness, but now Jenna wouldn't even look at her.

Safety en route to the home world, security once there, it no longer felt like any of it mattered. Tomalak took instant notice of Ael's stance, weakening.

"I thought you would be happier with the outcome, of having further convinced me of whom… _what_ you truly are?" he said. "You need not look so downtrodden, Ael." He placed a hand on her shoulder, the weight almost more than Ael could stand. "There was no loss of life."

 _There could have been!_ Ael almost screamed. _You made me think I was going to kill my closest friend in cold blood and, dammit; I pulled the trigger on her like you mattered more than she ever has. What is wrong with me?_

Ael tensed beneath the commander's touch, stepping at least three steps away from him, dislodging his hand from her shoulder in the process. When she spoke next, her tone was cold. "I am; I'm just fine, Commander."

Quickly, Ael forced her face to become encased in an emotionless mask. She hoped it stayed that way and, for not the first time in her life, she wished she possessed the emotional self-control of a highly-trained Vulcan. Sometimes it would be easier to repress it all, to feel nothing.

"If you are certain," said Tomalak.

"Perfectly," she said, Tomalak's tone nearly making her say something different altogether. Turning away, Ael allowed her gaze to drift, noting the soldiers still present at the door, silent and at attention, guarding against entry or exit; the force fields softly humming over the various cells, prisoners strangely silent. Bochra had begun to step closer to Ael's position; Jenna still hadn't turned away from where she was staring, at a stain on the floor nearest her person.

The air in the room felt like it was going to choke the life out of her, and Ael was seized by a desperate need to run. Before she could request her dismissal, however, she had to make damn sure that Tomalak was truly going to let everyone currently in his "care," go. So she asked it.

"Yes, of course," said Tomalak, turning to address Captain Daniels whose expression was one of intense anger. "You and your crew are free to go on your way." A single hand motion called forth the waiting guards, while his other hand moved towards the control panel, preparing to release the force field. Before deactivating the field, Tomalak paused, a deadly serious expression on his face. "You will be escorted back to Federation space, but heed my warning: If you are found, even a millimeter within Romulan territory a second time, there will be no prisoners to take."

"Understood," Daniel's said tersely. The captain's eyes were on Ael, the gaze unsettling. She couldn't help but step another two steps backward. Thankfully Bochra had chosen to step closer, Ael nearly breathing a sigh of relief when she saw him so near.

The instant the force field fell, Ael tensed; any moment now and Daniels was going to rush straight to her, knocking her out cold even though none of his had fallen. Truthfully, Daniels considered it. A human being, one born of Earth had chosen Romulans over her kind. She had chosen her life over the life of a friend, of someone who was once considered to be family. Jenna had spoken of Ael many times especially during times of quiet, when watching the stars drifting lazily by through one of the many observation ports on the ship.

And now that "friend" had betrayed her.

"You can stop staring at me like that," Ael said, feeling her muscles tense. "It was one person, or it was everyone. I had no choice. And she's alive, dammit! Stop looking at me like I murdered someone." _You almost did…_

Jaw clenched, Daniel's stepped away from the guard and closer to Ael than she felt safe. "Alive or dead; the fact remains that you chose Romulans over your friend," he growled.

"Then what should I have done? You would have preferred everyone be tortured to death instead?"

"I think you were more concerned about your safety than anyone else's. Had it been anyone else, would there have been that same hesitation?

Ael couldn't answer as quickly, or as smoothly as she wished she could, and suddenly she was filled with further doubt of her actions already completed.

Bochra took the liberty of answering for Ael, now standing at her back, ready to step in if needed. "I'm personally very tempted to shoot you."

"Oh, so you have a guard dog," Daniels sneered. "Making new friends already, are you? Well isn't that _cute_."

"Your brazenness is incredibly misplaced, human," Bochra growled low. "Have you forgotten where it is you stand? Be thankful you have been given a chance to leave, to return to your precious Federation space, unscathed, your ship's hull still intact."

"My centurion is correct," Tomalak said, a hand on Daniels' chest, pushing him back, into a guard's tight hold. "You were given much more leniency than you normally would have received, so I suggest, no matter what your feelings that you hold your tongue. If you decide you would rather not, I suppose I could always rescind my orders to release you and your crew."

 _Jenna was a fool to have ever trusted you._ The look in Daniels' eyes said everything he no longer dared to speak aloud.

The next several minutes passed painfully slow, Ael watching as the crew was escorted away in bunches, Jenna saved for the very last. When Aev captured her in his grip, leading her away from the wall and towards the exit, he paused, stopping only a few, short feet away from Ael.

"I had no choice," Ael whispered.

Momentary silence. "I know," Jenna answered. There was a shortage of conviction in her voice. It frightened Ael; it made her feel worse, like a betrayer.

 _Maybe I am._

Before Ael could speak again, asking her friend, begging for forgiveness, Aev marched Jenna away. Neither of them looked back.

And then there were only three left inside the room: Ael, Bochra at her back with a hand upon her shoulder, and Tomalak, who stood with his hands clasped behind him, staring down at Ael as if reading every emotion she currently had on display.

...

 **The room was empty, my friend gone, but my mind was painfully full, worse than before I had dared utter a single word to Jenna before she had been taken away. Focusing on one thought at a time felt like an impossible feat. Breathing seemed just as impossible, the air tense, stifling, weighing me down. At the (almost) expense of a friend, I had made my choice. And now I suppose I was going to be haunted by it. Retreating to my bunk, my little hole in the wall seemed like the optimal choice, my legs proving they were not up to the task when, taking a single step forward, they buckled at the knee.**

 **I could feel myself falling back; Bochra's arms the sole reason why I didn't land, heavily upon the deck.**

 **"** **Are you all right?" he asked. All I could do in return was offer a nod. I think he knew it was a lie, just as I'm certain Tomalak knew the same.**

 **"** **I'd like to go back to my room," I finally said.**

 **"** **Perhaps you should make your way to the infirmary," Tomalak said. I glanced up.**

 **"** **I'm all right," I said tightly. Tomalak wasn't buying it.**

 **"** **If you are certain," he said. Before I left, he had a bit more to say. "You have earned a bit more freedom; you are now free to go to the lounge if you wish. You will still be under guard, of course, but you are no longer forced to deal with the confines of your room."**

 **There was currently no desire to go anywhere, other than my room, so I uttered a small, almost non-coherent "OK," before Bochra began to lead me away, back to my quarters.**

 **"** **Are you sure you do not wish to go to the infirmary?" Bochra asked once we had reached the lift, his fingers stroking gently over my cheek. "You look unwell."**

 ** _Do you blame me?_** **I almost said, but thought better of it. Still, it was almost like a part of him had heard, or perhaps my eyes were being far too expressive for my liking.**

 **Moving close Bochra put his arms around me, holding me tightly during our short trip to my room. He had nearly convinced me to go to the infirmary.** ** _Almost._** **Once inside I wasn't sure what to do. Part of me wanted to beg Bochra to stay even if there was nothing in the way of conversation on which to focus, another part wanted him to go, so I could throw myself on my bed and cry tears of self-hatred at what I had nearly done. Standing in silence would work, too. Maybe.**

 **Bochra chose to stay for as long as he could, which was only ten minutes time, the communicator just under the sleeve of his tunic, lightly buzzing. A voice I wasn't familiar with telling him to report back to his station. I knew he had to go.**

 **"** **I will return later, after my duties," said Bochra, allowing me to lean in for yet one more hug, squeezing tightly, flooding me with comforting warmth before he turned to go.**

 **My only thoughts as I watched him depart was how was I supposed to spend the next, possibly eight to ten or more hours, alone with the war that was beginning to rage inside my head.**

 **I wasn't sure I could stand it let alone come through in one piece.**

...

For the following eight hours, Ael was alone; time seemed to stand still. For hours, Ael hadn't moved from near the door, staring aimlessly at it, her thoughts moving more than a mile a minute. After she had been standing, so quietly, internally shaken to the point she almost couldn't remember her own name Ael, without thinking, strode through the doors and wandered down the dimly-lit corridor. It hadn't even registered that no guard had been posted outside her door nor had there ever been. Slow, uncertain steps halted when Ael came upon the window, her gaze reaching out to the stars that always seemed to comfort and guide her, only this time, they had nothing to say and no way to advise. Searching for the answer in the heavens appeared to be a futile effort; the same could be said for the ship that was once suspended below the Decius, captured in a bright beam of green energy.

 _Jenna isn't dead,_ she repeated for what felt to be the millionth time since the incident down in the bowels of the Decius. _No_ , a voice answered, _she isn't, but if the disruptor had been fully charged, Jenna would have been killed. And you would have killed her._

A cold shiver danced the length of Ael's spine, causing her to shudder. Was this to be her new destiny; was she going to spend the rest of her life effectively traumatized from this little ordeal? No, she hadn't killed anyone least of all her best friend, but the reality that she _could_ have had one little thing about the scenario been different… It was enough to make her retch.

"I should have tried harder to talk the commander out of it," she mumbled aloud. Was it possible that he had only been bluffing her; would he have truly sentenced everyone to death due to her disobedience? Would he truly have put a disruptor to her chest and pulled the trigger? "Yes," she whispered, answering the first question. "And what's worse, he probably would have forced Bochra to do it."

The new thought was troubling indeed, and Ael stood, staring out at the stars for hours more, thoughts whirling until a hand on her shoulder snapped her back to the corridor in which she had been standing, lost.

Bochra had been surprised to see Ael out of her quarters. He spent several moments doing little more than watching her, and then calling out yet receiving no response. Worriedly, Bochra went to her, troubled when he touched her shoulder, the whirlwind of emotion forcing his eyes to close for a brief moment. And then he called out to her again, softly, Ael turning, locking her gaze with his before pressing into his arms and sagging wearily against him. Soothing warmth caressed her mind, almost lovingly as it sought to calm the troubling turbulence. Ael could feel an inner battle continuing to wage, one part of her desiring to fall into that comforting warmth while another part of her wanted to continue along the path of confusion and unrest.

 _I deserve nothing less. Functioning disruptor or not, how in the hell could I have ever pulled that trigger?_

"Come," Bochra said a moment later, "let us get you back to quarters."

Quietly, Ael went, content to huddle close to Bochra during the short journey, continuing to do so once they stepped into her room. Bochra gently sat Ael on her bed, the quietly distraught young woman grasping the hint of her blanket peeking over the top bunk, dragging it down and into her lap.

Bochra sat beside her, drawing an arm across Ael's shoulders. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked at last.

Lifting her shoulders in uncertainty Ael closed her eyes. "I don't know if there's anything that anyone can do," she admitted. "Honestly, I don't even know what I can say. I mean, I almost…" The words stuck in her throat, Ael heaving a shuddering sigh and pressing her hands to her face. "How could I have pulled the trigger?" she questioned. "I say I'm loyal, but am I?"

"You were given little choice," said Bochra, content to side-step the second of Ael's queries.

"I know, I know," said Ael, drawing in a shuddering breath. "Even so, I should have been more loyal to someone I have always considered a part of my family. I should have died with her."

"What would that have accomplished?"

Pulling away from Bochra, Ael sat up to face him, suddenly seized by anger. "At least I would have died in peace," she said. "Now, I get to live in torment."

An incredulous look was all Bochra could manage, at first. " _Peace?"_ he said. "You likely would have been tortured to death, Ael, forced to watch your friend die first, in front of you, slow and painful. That last thing before your eyes would have likely been Aev as he beat you to death, the last words in your ears the commander's voice as he gave the order for your life to be terminated, likely as I was forced to watch it happen. Believe me, Ael; that is _not_ a peaceful end."

"At least I wouldn't have betrayed a friend," said Ael, suddenly conflicted. "Tomalak almost made me _murder_ Jenna in cold blood. The only thing that stopped it was the fact that the weapon he gave me didn't have a charge. I chose following Tomalak's orders like a good little soldier; I picked him over her." Ael's fingers clawed at her temples. "I didn't want to die," she admitted, "I wanted to prove myself as a Romulan not hurt anyone."

"You didn't hurt her, Ael," Bochra promised, laying a hand on Ael's shoulder in a vain attempt to quell her trembles.

"Had the disruptor been charged…"

"It was not."

"But it could have been!" Ael yelled more loudly than she'd meant. "Charged or empty, the fact remains that I still made the decision to pull the damn trigger. Jenna; she was staring at me with this…this look that said "I understand. It's okay." That's the thing: It _wasn't_ okay; it shouldn't have been okay at all, to anyone. I don't think it truly was, to Jenna. If I hadn't wanted to find a way to Romulus so badly none of this would be happening. I would never have come here, and Jenna and her crewmates wouldn't have been deceived in crossing the Neutral Zone, something they should have known far better than to do, to begin with."

"You had no way of knowing this would happen. It was mere coincidence that your friend's vessel is the one the Decius happened across."

"Still…"

"Had it been any other ship, Ael, any other crew, would you have found yourself this distraught over a similar scenario?"

"I don't know," said Ael. "Murder in cold blood is still murder in cold blood, no matter who is on the receiving end of the shot. I'm not a killer, Bochra, and Tomalak almost damn near made me one." And then, she laughed, though it was without humor. "Killer or not, you know what I _should_ have done? I should have turned the weapon on Tomalak."

"You would have been vaporized without a second thought," said Bochra. "Trust me when I say that any of the guardsmen would have taken immediate notice of your body position changing. You would have been killed before the thought to turn on the commander had finished processing in your mind."

"Hey, here's a thought: Why didn't you do anything to help?" Rising to her feet and folding her arms, Bochra (confusedly) following suit, Ael began to channel her current, addled mood onto the only other living being nearby: Bochra. "Why did you just stand there, huh? You could have said something, but you just stood there, watching."

"You must understand," Bochra began, his temples aching from the onslaught of emotion in the room, aimed squarely at him, "I had no choice. Had I interceded no matter what the reasons, I likely would have been killed for insubordination. I may care for you, and why that is I am still uncertain, but I know my place aboard this vessel. To have everyone die, myself included, would have been pointless, Ael."

Barely taking notice that Bochra had admitted he cared for her, Ael ranted on. "You still could have said something. Tomalak would have listened to you. I doubt he would have shot you for asking to speak with him. He may have the tendency to be a bit of a dick, but come on, Bochra! He doesn't seem like the type to shoot someone for asking a damned question!"

The next many minutes were spent with Ael pacing the room, head down, eyes weeping as she attempted to make sense of the chaos inside. Bochra allowed her to do as she needed, refusing to take to heart the partial blame that was, for the moment, being cast onto him, for the incident that he had been powerless to stop.

It took nearly ten minutes for Ael's tirade to run its course, the mental fatigue enough to sap any remaining strength away, forcing her to slump wearily against the wall. As Ael rested against the coolness of the bulkhead she replayed her and Bochra's conversation, saddened by how she blamed him for something beyond his control, nearly beginning to sob when it finally sunk in that Bochra had admitted he cared for her.

 _I care for him, too,_ she thought, _but what if Tomalak uses that against me, or even against Bochra?_ The thoughts were nearly too much to bear, Ael pleading, quietly, for Bochra to take his leave.

"Just go," she whispered to the wall.

Though she asked him to depart, Bochra couldn't force his feet to move towards the door, choosing to get closer to Ael instead. Her brokenness was nearly palpable, her manner reminiscent of one who had, in fact, done grievous harm to an innocent person. In Ael's mind, she _had_ killed someone or at the very least, destroyed something precious.

"I'm not going to leave you," Bochra said, stepping close enough that Ael could feel his body heat and though a part of her felt comforted by his presence, longing to fall back and press into the soothing warmth, another part of her wanted no part of it.

"You should," she said, refusing to face him. "Sooner or later, Bochra, you and I will be played against one another, I can feel it. Something else is going to happen, something so horrible that it makes me feel sick just thinking about it. I don't want one of us to end up hurting the other. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"That will not happen," Bochra promised. "I give you my word, Ael."

Now she did turn, unable to hide the puzzled expression, though quickly glimpsed the seriousness in his. "How can you make such a promise?"

"I can because I can keep it."

Instead of battling him; instead of pushing for more how's and why's, Ael chose to drop the guard she had attempted to post and told herself that Bochra, truly, hadn't been able to help her no matter how much he may have wished to.

"I know it wasn't your fault, the situation with Jenna," Ael murmured, her eyes turning downcast. "And I-I'm sorry for lashing out. It's difficult for me to process everything that has happened or that could have. A part of me no longer feels secure here regardless of what Tomalak said. I feel scared, Bochra," she admitted. "I was so sure about many things, in the beginning, but now I feel very insecure, and truth be told…" A pause. "Even though I wish you to stay, I also don't want you to see me like this," she said, wiping a hand across her eyes. "I claim to be as Romulan as you or Tomalak or anyone else on the home world," she muttered, "yet here I am, crying like a child, my mind so full of chaos that I can barely form a coherent thought."

With a soft smile, Bochra placed his hands gently on Ael's shoulders. "I can only imagine what some must think about Romulans as a whole, wondering how we live our lives when not on military voyage. However allow me to reassure you about even one thing: Romulans are not exempt from tears."

"It makes me feel weak," she said.

"It shouldn't. There are a time and place for tears, and this more than qualifies," Bochra said seriously. "However, I am thankful that the commander's test honestly didn't end in the loss of life at your hands."

"Me too," she whispered, moving in to wrap her arms around Bochra, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. "Bochra," she said, a moment later, "do you think Jenna knows how sorry I am? I should have told her…"

"I would wager anything," he said.

"I'm sorry, Jenna," Ael whispered into Bochra's chest. And then she made a quiet apology to Bochra, for rounding on him when he hadn't been at fault for anything that had taken place, the tears finally working their way to the surface.

Exhaustion taking its toll Ael was guided back towards her bunk, though she settled upon the bottom rather than the top. Bochra sat; Ael curled up with her head on his lap, the blanket settled over her quivering form.

Closing her eyes Ael released a soft sigh, a single hand grasping tightly to Bochra's. Without warning Ael fell into a deep sleep, her would-be dreams still and silent. She could only hope, as she stared into the blackness of non-existent dream that when she woke, her earlier, waking nightmare would have been just that: A bad dream that had never happened at all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

The following eight hours passed quickly, at least for Ael, who had remained in dreamless slumber and unaware that the one whom she was beginning to love, Bochra, had never left her side. Ael discovered that fact when she woke. A stiff neck from no pillow to comfortably rest on, her legs sore and aching from remaining in the one position, one hand loosely clutching at another's. Though she had slept Ael's body felt drained of energy and opening her eyes was a struggle. Still, she managed, little by little her eyes opened, head turning so when she awoke the first thing she saw, was Bochra.

The Romulan gazed down with a tired smile, applying a gentle squeeze to her hand. "Good morning."

"Morning," said Ael, dragging a hand across her sleep-encrusted eyes, content to stay curled up even though her aching body demanded she choose a different position. "How long was I asleep?"

"A little over eight hours," said Bochra, stifling a yawn.

"You stayed with me all night," said Ael, already beginning to feel overwhelmed with emotion. Keeping her tears safely in check Ael replayed the last many hours, before her slumber, over in her head, once, and then twice. Everything from the day now past had been a reality, not the nightmare she'd been wishing it were. Ael decided to bury those emotions, somehow, at least for a while, if she even could.

"I wanted to stay," said Bochra. "To be honest, I didn't feel comfortable leaving you alone." _I am also the reason you didn't have the nightmares you were so expecting to have._

"I'm glad you stayed," said Ael. After a moment more of lingering Ael, slowly and with aid from Bochra, rose into a sitting position. Reaching back Ael rubbed at her sore neck; it was more than a little bit sore. And then her arm lowered when Bochra began to massage the inflicted area with a gentle touch, bringing some relief. "Are you going to be all right to go on duty? If you haven't slept…"

"It will not be the first time I have gone on duty with little to no sleep," he said. "I assure you I will be all right." Ael turned to face him, about to ask if he was positive, but a quick, soft kiss like one that had come only a day or two prior, stopped any words from escaping.

Suddenly the feelings from only not even a half-day ago were quite easy to hide away, to lock up in the deepest recesses of her mind. There were much more important, lovely things to focus on, the main attraction now holding her gaze with the sweetest of smiles.

The rush of incoming emotion quickly overrode any undesirable feelings that may have remained from hours ago, and Ael refused to deny what she felt any longer: She loved him. The feeling was among the truest that Ael had ever felt and, silently, she wondered if Bochra did simply more than care for her. It was a question for another time. For now, she was content to revel in his touch, perhaps another kiss, as soft as the first, but filled with a passion that was nearly indescribable.

"That was nice," Ael said.

"I very much agree."

At the moment Ael's stomach rumbled with hunger, bringing a touch of disruption to the mood.

"I, err, guess I'm a little hungry," said Ael, placing a hand on her middle.

"There is a remedy for that, one I will help you find before I take my leave for the day."

"How long until you have to go?"

"My shift is due to begin within an hour's time."

"You should use that time to rest," Ael insisted. "You're wonderful to stay with me, to see to my needs, to be with me because you want to be." There was an urge to kiss him again. "I just don't want you to be tired all day."

Fingers trailing down her cheek, a loving look into her eyes Bochra promised he would be okay for his shift. Before he left to secure the morning meal, Bochra lifted the clothing that had fallen to the floor the evening before, when she had curled up on the bottom bunk, on him, to rest, placing it in her arms.

"I will be at least ten minutes. You should use that time to shower and change into some fresh clothing. It will help you feel better, at least a little."

 _I feel pretty good right now,_ she thought. After asking for instructions on how to use the sonic shower that she hoped, worked, Ael retreated to the washroom while Bochra made his way out to find breakfast.

Momentarily appreciating the job she had done cleaning the place, not long ago, Ael shed her rumpled, sweaty clothing and kicked it into a pile in the corner. She wrinkled her nose at the sight of it and then stepped into the sonic shower, closing her eyes and mumbling a prayer for a functioning device. Even a minute would be plenty.

Sonic showers never made Ael feel quite as clean as she did when bathing with real water, but the second the warm, pulse vibrations hit her body, Ael sighed in bliss. The accumulated grime of the last few days fell away, Ael keeping her thoughts centered on Bochra, refusing to allow her thoughts to drift and settle on anything else. She wanted to feel good; she liked how it felt. It filled Ael with a warm fuzziness that made her want to dissolve in a fit of red-faced giggling.

Five minutes proved to be ample time for her shower, Ael stepping out more refreshed than she had initially assumed. There were only a few sets of clothes to look through; Ael felt drawn to one in particular.

A lovely dress in a mixture of a startling emerald green, and black, was her choice, the fabric soft and comfortable when it touched her skin. The collar of the dress, while higher than she was used to, wasn't as severe as she had expected and neither were the shoulders. Sloping down, curving gently the shoulders of her chosen attire ended in a point, before sloping down and blending into the sleeve. The skirt of the dress fell to mid-calf, hugging her form yet not too tight.

"Wow," she breathed. "I haven't felt this nice in a while." A hint of pink appeared across the bridge of her nose, Ael allowing the incoming emotion to wash over her.

At last, she made her way out into the central area of the room, Bochra returning only a minute later, pausing just inside the door when he saw Ael, washed and dressed.

"Very nice," said Bochra when he found his voice. "You look lovely, Ael."

"Thanks, Bochra," she said, the heat in her cheeks continuing to build.

After paying Ael another compliment, one on how the green in the dress matched her eyes beautifully, the pair sat down at the table where the time began to pass much more quickly than either of them wanted. All too soon and Bochra had to go, Ael rising from her chair to walk him to the door.

"When you come back by, would you mind bringing some more of that ihor berry juice? It was chilled perfection."

"I will personally speak to someone regarding the repair of your replicator," he promised. "That way, you may order it whenever you like without being forced to wait for me."

"Only if you want to," said Ael. "Bringing by food and water and whatever must get a bit tiresome, but it gives you an excuse to come by."

Bochra pretended to think about it. "That is true. However, I don't find bringing you the things you need, tiresome. Remember that."

She nodded. "Try not to fall asleep during your shift. I'll be here if you need me."

"You should head up to the lounge at some point," said Bochra. "I can send someone by later on to escort you there if you would like."

"As long as it isn't anyone with a disruptor at their side," said Ael, "I'd like that."

It was agreed; within an hour's time, someone would be by to escort Ael to the lounge. At last, it was time for the pair to say their daily goodbyes. Bochra's fingertips lightly brushed across Ael's cheek, tucking a stray strand of hair that had fallen loose from her ponytail, away, behind her ear. Ael pressed a hand to his chest and closed her eyes, releasing a contented sigh.

"I suppose I should let you be on your way," said Ael, her hand drifting upwards and beginning to fondle the rank pins on his collar. She wanted to kiss him again, deeper, far more passionate than anything exchanged thus far, but she forced herself to hold back, at least for a while more.

"I will return later," he promised. "I do hope you are able to enjoy your time in the lounge."

 _It would be so much more enjoyable if you were there, too_ , she thought, saying instead, "I'm sure I will."

...

 **Once Bochra had gone one of the deepest, most lovesick sighs had fallen out of my mouth, my head tipping and my eyelids drooping as I stared longingly at the door. It was nice; the warm, fuzzy coziness that continued to envelop me when I was around him and even when I wasn't, was wonderful. The other feelings that still, acutely stung from the previous day's "adventures," were still safely buried. Using one emotional extreme to cover another almost felt like second nature. As long as I could focus on Bochra, my feelings for him, for what might be unfolding, for the future that may come because of it all, I would be okay.**

 **At least for a time.**

 **For the next hour and a half, I did my best to stay busy, including penning a journal entry in the leather-bound book that Bochra had given me. I'm surprised I didn't start doodling his name and mine, in the margins. Just when I had been about to write some (possibly) far-fetched ideas concerning the future, the door to my quarters snapped open, startling me greatly. Out of paranoid reflex, I quickly shut my book and stuffed it under my blanket, aiming down an annoyed stare at the sudden intrusion. The young, twenty-something girl of small stature I had seen a day or so ago, the Serona "scruff," was now beside my bunk. Her glare spoke volumes, and her annoyance was clear as crystal: She would rather be manning waste extraction than be anywhere near me. Our staring match continued for a good minute at least. I think we were "sizing up" one another. She probably wondered why I looked so presentable, and in exceptionally beautiful Romulan civilian clothing, at that.**

 **Dressed in a plain, dark gray tunic with severely squared shoulders, high collar, steel-gray over belt, black pants, and boots, made this girl – Jaelen – nearly inextinguishable from other military personnel. The only, real difference besides the solid colored tunic without pattern was the lack of rank pins affixed to her collar. Long, onyx black hair was pulled back in a severe bun, her eyes a smoky gray with a hint of blue. I almost winced when I thought of how her expression reminded me of Aev: This girl looked like she wanted nothing more than to toss me up against the nearest bulkhead, and then shoot me.**

 **"** **So you're my escort," I said once I'd managed to coax my voice out of hiding.**

 **"** **Unfortunately," she grumbled. "I also do not enjoy being kept waiting, so if you don't mind, come down off your bunk so we can get the next hour, over with as quickly as possible."**

 ** _You're a ray of sunshine, aren't you?_** **Those words had nearly leaped off my tongue before I could stop them. I barely reined them in, in time. Without another word, I slipped down from my bunk. A part of me wanted to bring my writing book and pen, for something to do. However, another part of me was worried about some rude, callous soldier ripping said item out of my hands before making a mockery of what I'd written. Well, if any of them could read Federation Standard.**

 **"** **What is the problem?" Jaelen demanded, annoyed at my hemming and hawing. My eyes kept wandering to the door, back to my bunk, back to the door. Finally, I just said to hell with it, reached under the covers and grabbed my once-hurriedly hidden item, clutching it close to my chest.**

 **"** **No problem; there is no issue whatsoever," I said.**

 **One very irritated "scruff" motioned me through the door, walking so closely behind that she might as well have been muscling me up the corridor. Only when we were in the lift, the thing en route to the lounge did I attempt any chit-chat.**

 **"** **So you're on your Serona, yeah?" It seemed to be the safest way to get the ball rolling if Jaelen even had any interest in mingling.**

 **A glare,** **followed by a very short, "yes," seemed to be all I was going to get. Feeling determined, I decided to attempt conversation one more time.**

 **"** **Any particular field of study you're interested in?"**

 **"** **Halt," she called out, the lift obeying the sharp command without question. The stare she chose to give me sent a shiver up my spine, nearly forcing my feet to carry me as far from her as possible in the confined space.**

 **"** **I was just curious," I said, attempting to keep my tone, neutral.**

 **"** **Let me make one thing crystal clear to you,** ** _human_** **," said Jaelen, brandishing a finger in my face. "I am here under orders; I am here to escort you to the lounge and keep watch over you. I am not here to make, as your kind likes to say, "small talk.""**

 ** _Bitch_** **, I thought. Honestly, though, I suppose I couldn't blame her for her attitude. Romulans were especially xenophobic, and a large number of children were raised to hate certain races, humans close to the top of the list. A human was what I appeared to be, what I was to everyone on this ship save for one.**

 **The rest of the very short ride to the proper deck, was tense and silent, obviously the way Jaelen preferred it. Upon our exit, Jaelen inclined her head to the left, though I was curious as to what was the other way.**

 **"** **The lounge and observation area is to your left," she said a bit too brusquely.**

 **"** **What's the other way?"**

 **"** **Not that you need to know, but since I suspect you won't close your mouth until I appease your juvenile curiosities; the training rooms are to the right. A session is currently underway, and I highly doubt they want you spectating. My orders were clear: Escort you to the lounge for a minimum of one hour. I will take you nowhere else."**

 **Raising my hands in a gesture of surrender was the least I could do. "The lounge is fine. I was just wondering what was on this deck is all."**

 **"** **The lounge is one way, training rooms the other.** **Tell me, were you expecting luxuries like holodecks or perhaps a Parrises Squares court? This isn't a Federation starship; we don't immerse ourselves in the luxuries that humans often tend to favor."**

 **The dumbest thing I could have done, I did: I laughed in her face. "Romulans are so inherently tough-as-nails that no downtime is ever needed? No one has hobbies or interests outside of eating, sleeping, and serving? Give me a break, Jaelen."**

 **Without warning I was against the wall, my arm halfway up my back and my book sprawled out on the deck. "I would love to break your arm actually," said Jaelen. "Be thankful I am under strict orders not to harm you."**

 **Leaving me against the wall for another second or two, presumably to prove some grand point, was enough for me to decide to ignore further interaction with her.**

 **I was the first into the lounge, pleasantly surprised when I took in the scene. From what Jaelen had tried to make me believe I had expected an olive-drab paint job, no tables and obscenely hard chairs with rigidly postured soldiers perched atop them. I had expected every occupant in the room to have a stern countenance; I had expected to see glasses of Romulan ale in hand, PADDs quietly consulted, no camaraderie of any kind.**

 **That wasn't even close.**

 **The lighting, while dim, still allowed for ease of sight. Jade green beams of light flooded down the side walls, and I instantly felt warm and cozy. Windows ran the length of one wall, providing a lovely view into the star-studded galaxy. There was currently one officer, a middle-aged woman who was content to sip her ale while watching the stars drift past. There were a few tables set up amongst the modestly-sized space; the chairs didn't look nearly as uncomfortable as initially assumed. There was even an area in the corner that had what appeared to be a window seat.**

 **There was a strong need to take up residence in that particular spot if Jaelen would let me. Allowing my gaze to take in what looked like a small bar, a woman behind it in non-military garb and likely the only civilian allowed on board, almost prompted me to ask for a drink. Instead, I asked my guard dog if I could have a seat by the window.**

 **Jaelen's** **eyes had strayed to the other side of the room, her gaze settling on another young woman, another "scruff" I could only assume. It appeared the one who claimed there was never any "down time," was sorely after a bit of it.**

 **"** **Sit where you wish," she said. "I will be there," she nodded her head. "But don't think for a moment that I won't be watching you."**

 **Nodding in understanding, I moved away to take my preferred seat.** **The window seating was comfortable enough. I sat with my feet tucked under me, my book still clutched a bit too tightly to my chest.**

 **My gaze roamed the room yet another time, taking in a sight or two I had missed on my first pass. Jaelen and her companion were on the other side of the room, engaged in what appeared to be a spirited discussion. Two soldiers were engrossed in some game that I thought might have been a variation of chess, nearby. A lone officer sat in the middle of the room with a PADD in one hand and a stunningly vibrant orange beverage in the other. Two other soldiers made up the mix of people in the room, currently discussing something on a PADD shared between them.**

 **Had anyone even noticed me? If so, they didn't show it, yet.**

 **Keeping a sigh contained I turned towards the window and peered out, watching the stars, finding some comfort. Certain things were difficult to keep hidden away without distraction. As I had vowed to do, I made Bochra my focus, my distraction, watching the stars and planning the future to come, all while watching as we moved closer towards the new world that would, with hope, become my home.**

 **Engrossed in my thoughts, occasionally jotting down a stray one in my book, the first hour passed quickly and without incident; Jaelen had never once looked over. While this area indeed provided a place for relaxation purposes, I wasn't ashamed to admit that I was beginning to feel a bit bored. Sitting in silence had its perks, but when it already made up a good percentage of my day cycles, there was only so much more of it I could tolerate. It would have been better with some company.**

 **Just when I thought about calling out to Jaelen, I felt the unnerving sensation of being watched, creeping up my spine. The two males that had been discussing something of importance, earlier on when I'd first arrived, had long since stopped. Apparently, I was their new target of fascination. Feeling a mixture of unnerved, annoyed, and mildly amused, I decided to stare back at them.**

 **One of them, a specimen of small stature was gazing at me with one of those "I'd like to kill you" sorts of looks. The taller individual seemed content to offer up a lewd stare, a smirk to match. Before I could decide on what exactly I was supposed to do, in such a strange situation no less, the pair rose from their chairs, the tall one collected the PADD from the table, and they walked over to me. There was barely enough time to blink before I had a Romulan on either side of me, the smaller of the two not quite sitting as close as his comrade.**

 **"** **What do you suppose is on her mind, Temek," the taller of the two said. "Just what thoughts has she been lost in for so long?"**

 **"** **If her current expression is indicating anything, it is fear. However, before the fear, there was another, more intriguing expression sitting there. I do believe her thoughts were settled on something rather…** ** _inappropriate_** **."**

 **"** **Whatever it was, I'm positively certain it pertains to what she was so meticulously writing down in that book."**

 **My worst fears were becoming realized. Any second now and one of them was going to snatch my possession, away. I very nearly stuffed it up the skirt of my dress. While working up a particularly catty response, I flicked my gaze over to Jaelen, who met my gaze, and then turned away.**

 ** _Thanks a lot, you little prat_** **, I seethed. Fuming at the two Romulans who thought it would be fun to antagonize me, wasn't good enough. It was time for a bit of choice commentary.**

 **"** **What I've been thinking of really isn't your business," I said. "Would you kindly mind going somewhere else?"**

 **"** **Afraid we'll see you blush?" The tall one sneered.**

 **I inwardly bristled. Had I been blushing? With what some of my earlier thoughts had entertained, I probably had.** ** _Wonderful._**

 **"** **You do tend to have that effect on the women, Galan."**

 **"** **What the hell?" I yelped, Galan's hand beginning to move closer to my face. Had he** ** _really_** **been about to caress my cheek? Ew! "Can't you two go play a rousing game of chess or something? Why in the world am I suddenly your primary focus?" My gaze burned a figurative hole into Galan's skull as I shrank back. "And don't you** ** _dare_** **touch me."**

 **Heart hammering in my chest there was little to do but await a response, once that most certainly would be violent in nature. It didn't happen that way.**

 **"** **You are without a doubt as brazen as I have heard," Galan said, a sickeningly pleased grin, appearing.**

 **"** **I'll become more than that if you don't go away," I growled. Once again I aimed a "help me, dammit!" stare over at Jaelen. Again, she didn't care.**

 **Galan followed my beseeching gaze, turning back with a laugh. "Is that lazy, good-for-nothing scruff your escort?"**

 **"** **Oh, she's good for nothing all right," I grumbled quietly.**

 **"** **Hoping for a rescue, are we?" said Temek, his buddy moving an inch closer to my person.**

 **"** **Oh, come now, Temek," Galan said, "she doesn't need rescuing. However, she could use some company, do you not agree? Such a lovely thing shouldn't be sitting here all alone." Now his stare was lustful. There was no way of telling if Galan was serious about his insinuations or not and it bothered me.**

 **"** **Company? From someone like you? Hell no," I said. "Look, I know you think you're Vorta'vor's gift to women of every species everywhere, or maybe this is some strange, perverse game to you." My anger was rising, bubbling into my chest, the next words being some I likely shouldn't have said although felt like I was unable to help. "I hate to disappoint you, but I'm already mated."**

 **"** **Is that so?" Galan said, leaning in as if awaiting me to spill a dirty secret. "Who? A scrawny human male?"**

 **That was it! "Hru'fir and Chosen One, to a Romulan," I snapped. "And as for whom it is as I stated earlier when you started playing this little game: It isn't your business."**

 **Galan openly laughed at the admission; Temek looked disgusted. "A hru'fir," chuckled Galan. "** ** _You_** **?" My serious expression caused his laughter to quiet. "Oh, you're serious." The lewd smile was back. "Who is it?"**

 **He was now so close that I could feel his breath on my skin, hot and sour. Stomach churning with sudden nausea I jumped up and stepped back.**

 **"** **Since you won't leave, I will." Not that I could** ** _actually_** **turn tail and leave on my own.**

 **"** **It has to be someone on board," said Galan, continuing like I had neither moved nor spoken. "But to form a bond like that in less than a few days' time… It has to be that new Uhlan," he continued.**

 **"** **Indeed," said Temek seriously. "Raliik has been looking starved for affection these last few weeks. That boy would bond with anything female that paid him the slightest** ** _hint_** **of attention."**

 **Ashamed to be so angry to the point of tears, I turned my back, beseeching Jaelen to take at least a little pity on my sorry backside and return me to my room.**

 **And then, from not so far away, the woman I had seen when I had first entered the lounge, sipping her drink and staring out at the stars, spoke.**

 **"** **Centurion Galan; you are to leave the girl alone. I can say the same for you, sub centurion Temek. You are** ** _both_** **dismissed to your stations."**

 **"** **You aren't worth the trouble," Galan mumbled, he and Temek backing away without complaint. They were gone quickly, and I turned towards the soldier who, for whatever reason, had stopped those two oafs from continuing their "game."**

 **A small nod of acknowledgment from her to me, and then she rose from her seat and stepped over to the bar, returning with a genuine bottle of Romulan ale, and two glasses.**

 **"** **Come; join me for a drink."**

 **Well, that was unexpected. What harm could one glass of ale possibly do?**

 **Sliding into the modestly comfortable chair that still allowed me to see the stars, I offered a sincere "thank you," for helping me out of my predicament.**

 **"** **Think nothing of it," the woman said, pouring two very generous glasses of ale before sliding one of them, to me.**

 **I could smell the abrasiveness of the ale immediately. The sharp, acrid scent was reminiscent of a sanitizing agent, and I was unable to control my sudden case of the sniffles. Even my eyes were watering. The soldier just smiled.**

 **Lifting the glass, I dared to sip, tentatively.**

 **"** **I could have that scruff bring you a less intimidating drink if you prefer."**

 **"** **Ah, no, it's fine," I said. A much larger drink of ale flooded into my mouth, to prove everything was indeed okay, concerning the choice of beverage. A fiery heat invaded my mouth, roughly forcing its way down my throat and settling in my stomach like a volcanic rock, hot and heavy. Swallowing sandpaper might have been less painful. A tear involuntarily escaped one of my eyes; a strangled cough made its way out. Quite honestly I nearly squeezed my eyes closed in momentary discomfort, banging a closed fist on the table in a likely vain effort to get the entirety of my rather modest drink of the ale, down. Finally, aside from a warm gut the only thing that remained of my first drink of Romulan ale, was the fact that it felt like the insides of my sinus cavities had been incinerated.**

 ** _How can anyone drink this horrid stuff?_** **I almost said. Not even bothering to wipe the tear from my cheek, I glanced up at the woman, who was watching me curiously, still wearing somewhat of a smirk. And then she sipped her drink, no reaction to the abnormally potent booze, apparent.**

 **"** **You are indeed unique," she said, content to hold her glass rather than placing the glass back on the table.**

 **"** **Well, um, thank you?" What else could be said? "I'm going to assume the entire ship knows about me by now."**

 **A nod. "I believe the entirety of the Decius' crew were very well aware of you, within only a few hours of your initial arrival. Word tends to travel swiftly aboard warships, even more so when it concerns such an intriguing situation."**

 **"** **So has everyone heard…** ** _everything_** **?"**

 **Another nod. "Quite likely," she said. "Everything from your arrival to your private meeting with the commander, to your being granted asylum, to the most recent test that you passed albeit with mild hesitation; all have, as you might say, have made the rounds."**

 **My heartbeat felt like it stopped, for at least two full seconds, my mind suddenly fuller than I appreciated. My mouth felt like I had been sucking on a wad of cotton, and in an attempt to alleviate the dryness, I took another large drink of my ale. This time, I did slam my fist down on the table. How could a simple drink be so damn difficult to get down?**

 ** _If you bring up Jenna; if you dare mention what could have happened had that disruptor held a charge…_** **The words wouldn't come, but my tense facial muscles and rigid posture spoke volumes.**

 **The woman noticed. "Forgive me if I touched upon a painful subject." It was doubtful she actually cared but was merely judging my reactions. Maybe I was a bit of a game to her, too.**

 **"** **You didn't," I lied. Something else the soldier likely saw right through. How I was holding other words at bay… Suddenly no longer in the mood for company, I shoved my half –finished glass of ale back across the table, hopeful the officer whose name I still didn't know, would get the hint and leave.**

 **She simply topped up my glass and pushed it back. I grumbled.**

 **"** **So you seek a new life, a new beginning on ch'Rihan," she said, casually sipping her drink.**

 **"** **Yes," I almost growled. I suppose I wasn't impressed with everyone knowing my business. I mean, I had damn well suspected, but hearing that it was true, made everything different.**

 **"** **Then might I offer you a piece of advice," she said not phrasing it like a question. "If you wish to do well on the home world, you may want to think about adjusting your behavior."**

 **Posture more rigid than before, I gulped down another drink. This time, I barely winced at the abrasiveness. Before I could swallow down the harsh words, however…**

 **"** **Adjust yours," I mumbled sourly, into my glass. The ale was already having a severely intoxicating effect on my person, and at that moment I wasn't welcoming of advice. "This whole ship knows me and my business more than I do."**

 **"** **Be that as it may, had I been almost anyone else on board this vessel or even on the home world, you likely would have been on the receiving end of someone's Honor Blade."**

 **"** **Great, threats," I grumbled even quieter. The woman still heard me.**

 **"** **From me, there have been no threats," she said calmly. "What I said was to encourage you to think, nothing more." She sipped again, turning her glass as if admiring the way the ale glistened like sapphires through the crystal. "On the home world, such brazenness is a trait that is usually best kept to one's self. You will find that some individuals carry pistols, many others, Honor Blades. The majority will not hesitate to use them against any person who offers insult, dishonoring commentary or unwanted opinion. Honor is an integral, essential part of the culture, and personal injury can occur over even the smallest of insult. It is best to mind your words and to tread with caution."**

 **"** **Sorry," I muttered. I certainly wasn't adept at holding my tongue, most certainly not when I felt trapped. Defensiveness, anxiety; I was going to have to learn how to get far away from those identifiers. If I even could.**

 **"** **My aim was not to upset you," she continued, "only to advise you."**

 **"** **Why? I mean, I'm genetically a… Why do you care; why not just allow me to feel the brunt of someone's rage?"**

 **"** **You intrigue me."**

 **When Tomalak had initially admitted his intrigue of me, I felt concerned, and this time was no different. A Romulan's intrigue was, often, a dangerous thing. And then she surprised me.**

 **"** **There are a few who are curious to see your journey as it unfolds, where it leads you." Then, she smiled. "I also have a daughter who is very much like you: fiery, bold, and exceptionally spirited. When there is something she feels must be done, she allows nothing to stand in her way."**

 **Nothing was said for nearly ten minutes after she had spoken. As I was attempting to decide what to say, if anything at all, an intense wave of nausea crashed into me. Seized by fear of my ale possibly making a reappearance on the floor, not to mention the cold sweat that had broken out on my brow, I slowly pushed my glass away. This time, she didn't top up my glass, but instead fixed me with a knowing look.**

 **"** **I think I should, um, go back to my room," I said, very slowly rising to my feet, another wave crashing into me, this time, dizziness.**

 **This time when the woman spoke, and only one word, her voice was sharp and commanding, cutting through the otherwise silence in the room. "Jaelen!" The girl was on her feet immediately; her pace was brisk as she crossed the room to stand at our table, at attention. "Escort her back to her quarters. And the next time you are sent to escort someone who is not on the crew's roster, you may think of staying in much closer proximity. You were to escort and guard; you were not here to lounge with a fellow scruff on the other side of the room."**

 **"** **Yes, Sub Commander," she said crisply, a hint of embarrassed admonishment on her face. "It will not happen again."**

 ** _Sub Commander? The top two people on this vessel are intrigued with me. Wonderful._**

 **Oblivious to my thoughts, the sub commander continued to address Jaelen. "See that it doesn't," she said. "If it does, I will see you re-assigned, and I can promise that you will abhor the new posting. Dismissed."**

 **Turning sharply on her heel Jaelen gave me a single, curt nod and I aimed the sub commander a thankful stare, before turning away towards the door. My stomach lurched and, hand over my mouth I bolted from the room.**

 **Well ahead of Jaelen.**

...

To say the rest of the afternoon was spent in misery was an understatement. To most who had experience with drinking, Romulan ale was sure to produce a whopper of a headache even for the most hearty of species, but for a human of small stature who generally didn't consume alcohol not to mention could be considered a lightweight, when she did… Said person was going to come away with far more than a simple headache.

A thin layer of sweat coated Ael's body, and her skin felt cold, clammy. Her head throbbed mercilessly, and every sound sounded much louder than it was. Nausea caused her stomach to violently roll, dizziness for her head to swim and spin. And then there was the fact that she had already been sick, several times since she had returned to her room, hours ago. On her final run to the toilet, Ael had been content to remain on the bathroom floor, legs curled beneath her as she rested against the wall, eyes closed.

That was how she stayed until Bochra came by to see her, the door chime announcing his presence but causing Ael to wince in pain. Her mouth was dry, and she couldn't find her voice, Bochra allowing himself into her room when she failed to answer.

"Ael?" called out Bochra, his tired body suddenly much more alert upon seeing Ael missing. "Are you here?" Already he had been heading in the direction of the bathroom, a sickly groan forcing him to hurry. "What happened?" Dropping to one knee beside Ael, Bochra stroked a hand over her forehead, pushing the sweaty hair out of her eyes.

"Romulan ale happened," she groaned. The way she felt, surely Death was upon her.

It certainly explained Ael's current condition. "How much did you have?"

"One and a half glasses," Ael moaned, her arms wrapping tightly around her middle.

"I think I'd best get you lying down," said Bochra. Ael didn't argue. With gentle motions and great care Bochra lifted Ael into his arms and carried her to bed, settling her down on the bottom bunk rather than the top. He also brought her come cool – not too cold – water, which he had her sip on for a minute. Once she had curled up beneath her blanket, Bochra did little more than sit with her, stroking her hair until she was nearly asleep.

"I'm sorry that I'm so much trouble," she murmured.

"You are not," said Bochra. "I enjoy taking care of you."

"You should get some sleep," said Ael tiredly, her voice fading the more she tried to hold herself awake. "I'll be okay."

"Sleep will come quickly tonight," he said, "for us both. I plan to stay right here." Dimming the lights to a more comfortable level Bochra placed one foot on the edge of the lower bunk, and then lifted himself to the top, settling down quite easily.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Through her intensely tired state and sour stomach, Ael's heart leaped. Oh, if only she didn't feel quite so sick, then perhaps they could snuggle close together.

"Everything will be fine, Ael, I promise you," he said. And then he noticed Ael's arm was extended, her hand reaching up.

"I'm glad you're here."

Bochra reached down to her, grazing his fingers over hers, delicately. For the first time in a while, her mind was quiet, which meant that sleep was about to overcome her. Hand falling away Ael was lost to slumber, soft snores floating up from her bed. Bochra smiled, wishing her a peaceful night before he, too, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

...

The next morning came complete with a headache, Ael vowing she would never touch another drop of Romulan ale for as long as she lived. After replicating a cup of bitter beverage for Ael, (Bochra swore it was ideal for a hangover,) Bochra took his leave for the day, and Ael was more than content to lay in her bunk, hand over her eyes, and sleep most of the day away.

The day of rest (not so much the drink Bochra had recommended) served to bring Ael back round to her usual self, and by the following day, no trace of her encounter with the glasses of ale remained.

That very afternoon was when Ael decided to leave her quarters. True, she wasn't exactly supposed to be wandering the corridors without an escort, but who was going to notice a quick jaunt down the hall, to spend a bit of time stargazing through the large window a few meters away.

No one was around to notice; there was no guard outside of her room, and this area of the ship was, save for her presence, likely deserted. Her time stargazing was short-lived, Ael deciding she would much rather go back to the lounge. Once the lift had deposited Ael on the proper deck, she paused, considering moving down the corridor to the right, where the training rooms happened to be located, or so she remembered Jaelen saying.

Curiosity soon got the better of her, Ael turning towards the training rooms without stopping to wonder what might happen when someone finally happened across her path.

A long window was Ael's first glimpse into the main training room, a single officer going through an elaborate form, wielding a long blade, the first thing she saw. The room was of good size with matted floors; there was also a weapons rack off to the side that held various sizes of staves and sticks. Ael stared through the window for several minutes, gathering the necessary courage to step through the doors and into the room.

Stepping over to the nearest corner Ael lowered her body down to sit, never taking her eyes from the soldier who was moving with a dancer's grace, her blade intricately moving in ways Ael never thought possible. Entranced, she watched, and then the soldier's gaze finally wandered, noticing the human visitor. The form came to a sudden halt, the woman, a senior centurion by the name of Teillh, tipping her head in momentary confusion. And then her gaze darkened.

"I was just watching," said Ael.

"Why are you here?" barked Teillh. "Aren't you supposed to be under guard?"

Teillh was irritated, gripping her weapon tightly. Ael noticed. "I don't know. I don't even have a guard outside my door, and the commander said I had earned some additional freedom and could visit this deck, so I just assumed…"

"A very dangerous assumption," said Teillh.

Ael felt the beginnings of defensiveness bubbling up in her chest. "Blame Jaelen," growled Ael, rising to her feet. "The other day she was content to "guard" me while on the other side of the room, happily chatting with someone else. Who knows where she is today!" _I think I made it sound like Jaelen was here, and didn't care enough to stick around. Whoops._

"Useless scruff!" Now Teillh was past mere annoyance. Moving to the comm. panel on the wall Teillh slapped it a little too forcefully, barking into it before anyone had even acknowledged the call. "Where is that lazy, good for nothing scruff? We have a situation in training room one."

"What is the problem?" asked a voice Ael didn't recognize.

"Jaelen is under orders to guard that human, and that human managed to find her way to the training rooms, _alone_."

"Jaelen is scrubbing deck plates on one of the lower decks. Apparently, she was feeling decidedly lazy yesterday, as well. The commander did not take kindly to her shirking her duties."

Teillh's gaze was still focused intently on Ael. "Just as he will likely not take kindly to this _girl_ having left her room unescorted. I don't care who you send, but someone needs to come take this _thing_ away."

The comm. line went silent, Ael openly glowering at Teillh. "Aren't you a ray of sunshine," quipped Ael, a bit too facetiously for her own good.

"You are indeed as brazen as has been told," said Teillh though she was not smiling or even the least bit intrigued. "A bold tongue is most often unwelcome; perhaps I should remove it."

Ael didn't think Teillh was kidding. Based on the way Teillh was currently advancing towards her, Ael knew the other woman meant to do her harm. "No, that's okay," said Ael more nervously than she meant. "I like it where it is."

"Then perhaps something a bit more fun." Barely having time to blink Ael was seized, pinned against the wall with Teillh's arm over her chest, blade near her throat. A flash from the day before last came into focus, in the forefront of Ael's mind. The sub commander had tried to warn her about the dangers of speaking so rudely to another, as most would just not tolerate the action.

 _I didn't listen, and now an angry Romulan is pinning me to the wall, her blade poised to slash my throat wide open._

"Do you know what a gruesome, painful death it is to die from a cut throat?" asked Teillh, a frightening smile lifting the corners of her mouth. "One, quick cut will see blood spilling from the wound. You will instantly reach up to hold that wound closed, blood pouring through your fingers, no amount of pressure enough to stave off the flow. There will be a great gasp for breath, the acrid taste of blood pooling in your mouth, filling your throat, suffocating you cruelly."

Fear, something Ael would often rather die than allow anyone to see, was apparent in her eyes. Teillh told Ael she could smell it.

"And suddenly we are not quite as bold as we once thought we were, hmm?"

The blade inched closer, the cold steel pressing against her skin yet not firmly enough to cut. Just when Ael thought she was done for, the doors to training room one, parted. A relieved breath whooshed out of Ael when she spied the sub commander standing just inside the chamber, Jaelen at her side.

"That's enough, Senior Centurion Teillh. I believe your point has been made; sheathe your blade and step away."

"At once," said Teillh, stepping back, but before she turned away, she glowered at Ael. "Consider yourself lucky. The next time you cross me, I _will_ end you." And then she was gone.

Stepping away from the wall Ael kept her eyes downcast; her cheeks hot with embarrassment. When she glanced up at the sub commander, Ael received a pointed look and nodded quietly.

"I'll remember," she mumbled.

"Stay in closer proximity to her this time, Jaelen. And you," she said to Ael, "would do well to work on your self-control."

"Yes, ma'am," said Ael, fighting against the sarcastic reply sitting just behind her lips. And then something entirely unexpected, happened: the sub commander selected a long, thin staff from the weapon's rack and tossed it to Ael, nodding to Jaelen to pick one, too.

"Run her through a simple form or two, Jaelen. It would do you both some good."

Though bristling on the inside, Jaelen offered a respectful nod to her superior, positively seething once the sub commander had gone. " _How_ could she be _serious?"_ she whispered through her teeth. She wants me to _train_ with _you_? How absurd!"

Thrusting out her chin in a defiant manner, Ael said, "why not?" despite her confusion.

An incredulous expression passed across Jaelen's face. "One, solid strike and I'd probably kill you."

"It helps that you're "vertically challenged" like me," said Ael. "You aren't as intimidating as all that." _So much for the meek, "I'll remember…"_

"I'm…what?" Jaelen's confusion was showing.

"You're short," said Ael. "Sure, you'll probably give me a bruise or two, but…"

"Would you care to place a wager on exactly what I am capable of?"

"I thought this was just going to be a friendly beating?" joked Ael, Jaelen looked more confused (and irritated) than ever. "Look, no one is up here to see what we do or don't. You could even take me to the lounge or back to my quarters, I guess."

"Actually," began Jaelen, idly twirling her staff, "I think this will do nicely. I could use some stress relief."

"What happened to "a simple form or two?""

"Oh, come now," said Jaelen. "Surely Teillh didn't frighten all the boldness out of you?" She smirked. "Not that there was much to frighten away, to begin with, wouldn't you say?"

"You wish," said Ael. Suddenly she felt somewhat aggressive. "I pissed off the wrong person, but I definitely won't do that again. If you want to knock staves together for an hour or two or whatever, then that's fine with me."

"I don't think I've wanted anything more," said Jaelen, adopting a fighting stance. "I'll _try_ and keep you away from Vorta'Vor's gates."

"Gee, thanks," said Ael. The first strike came courtesy of Jaelen, Ael blocking barely in time. Her arms quivered in discomfort from the force of the blow. Ael had little time to reflect on her choice of activity when another strike fell, and again, she blocked it.

"You have quicker reflexes than I gave you credit," said Jaelen, attempting to take Ael's feet out from beneath her.

"Just trying to survive the next hour," said Ael with a grin.

It didn't take long for Ael to misjudge one of Jaelen's strikes, and she found herself on the mats and her back with Jaelen looming over her.

"You forgot to block."

"No kidding," wheezed Ael, forcing her body to rise from the mats. "I won't make the same mistake twice."

Only she did. Despite a valiant effort on her part, Ael kept finding her way to the floor, but the soreness wasn't a deterrent. Admittedly, she was having fun, and she did have a bit of a lucky break when Jaelen misjudged her.

"You're giving it your all, aren't you," said Jaelen, Ael pinned against her front, staff against the throat.

"Aren't you?" said Ael, maneuvering her foot just behind Jaelen's ankle, not entirely taking the other girl's foot out from under her, but effectively causing her to stumble back. In doing so, Jaelen's grip on her weapon, loosened, Ael reaching back to grab her behind the head and then using what was left of her strength to flip her over and to the floor.

"You forgot to block," said Ael with a grin.

Jaelen didn't respond, quickly rising from the floor. "I think it's time I gave you a real challenge."

"Just don't take my head off. I doubt…" _that Bochra would like it_ , she finished quietly.

"You doubt what, exactly?"

Merely grinning Ael initiated the start of the next "match" or whatever it was they were doing, Jaelen wincing when a sharp strike caught her on the side.

"It's no harder than you've whacked me," protested Ael when Jaelen glared.

Ael's legs were quickly out from beneath her. At last, some forty minutes later and Ael was nearing exhaustion.

 _At least Jaelen is, too_ , she thought, noting how the Romulan's face was flushed a bronzy-green, how she was sweating, and how her strikes seemed half-hearted.

"Tired yet?" said Ael.

"I have plenty left," lied Jaelen.

"So do I."

Neither girl wanted to back down and eventually, Ael lost what was left of her focus, resulting in her shoulder meeting up with a painfully rough palm strike, and then she was on the mats on her back.

A minute later and…

"Will you hold still?" said Jaelen, exasperated. She knelt on the mats beside Ael.

"It's a bit difficult when you… Ah! Damn it! Do you mind?"

"You're behaving like a kuoku," said Jaelen. "If you would hold still for even ten seconds, I could put your shoulder back in its socket."

"Are you even sure that…?"

"Firstly, I have been the recipient of a dislocated shoulder before. Secondly, have you even looked at your arm? It shouldn't look that way."

Ael groaned. "Have you even done this before?"

"I've seen it done," said Jaelen. "I've also had it done. You absolutely must be still. I will not lie: it will be painful, but it will even more painful if you continue to pull away."

"Gah, fine; just do it." Ael squeezed her eyes closed and hoped she wouldn't be laid out cold from the pain of what Jaelen was about to do. "Wait, count to three."

"Are you seri…? Fine. One, two…" On the count of two was when Jaelen chose to return Ael's shoulder to its socket, the recipient of the procedure unable to hold in the painful cry that she'd been desperately trying to contain. Within moments the fiery tendrils of pain receded, reduced to a dull ache.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" said Ael, cracking a tired grin.

"You always have a quip, don't you?" said Jaelen, her remark not quite as rough as Ael had expected.

"It's kind of how I cope, I guess," said Ael, lifting her shoulders in a shrug. And then she rubbed at her right shoulder, the one that had, only recently been so painfully dislodged.

Before Jaelen could respond, however, the doors to training room one, opened, six soldiers trooping in. Ael's heart leaped; Bochra was one of the six who had just entered the room. Just as quickly, her heart sank. Galan and Temek had come into the room, too.

"I saw that," said Jaelen as Ael turned away from the group.

"Saw what?" The innocent act didn't work with Jaelen.

"You know very well to what I'm referring. Your cheeks are flushed; your respiration rate has increased…"

"Well, we did just finish a rather lengthy sparring session, and then you did something horribly painful to my shoulder…"

"I think you're smitten with one of them," said Jaelen, almost cracking a smile.

"And it isn't this one," whispered Ael when Galan stepped over, having noticed them.

"Galan thinks he's the Elements great and precious gift to anything female," said Jaelen, her whisper just as soft.

And then he was there, standing over them, a lewd grin aimed in Ael's direction. It bothered her that she still couldn't tell if he was playing with her or perversely serious. Either way, she was unsettled.

"Would you care to join us?" said Galan not quite able to make his offer without sneering. "Such a pity," he continued on when Ael neglected to respond, "I thought you'd like to feel a pair of warm, strong arms as they encircled your body."

"Oh, I'm sure you would much rather be in close-quarter combat with someone else." Ael waved over-dramatically to Temek. "I see you brought your little fun-sized friend." Her voice lowered to a husky, lust-filled whisper. "Maybe he'll slip and touch you somewhere you might enjoy...somewhere _inappropriate_." She shrank back, giggling into her hand.

Jaelen turned away before she exploded in laughter. Perhaps this human –Romulan - whatever-she-was wasn't so bad. "A bit too bold," she chuckled in a whisper.

Galan wasn't nearly as amused.

"Why you insolent little..." Galan's fists were clenched tightly at his sides, but before he could step even closer, possibly grabbing Ael and doing more than dislocating her shoulder, Bochra grabbed his arm, forcefully halting him.

"Leave her alone, Galan," said Bochra, his voice stern and unforgiving. Snorting in disgust Galan snapped his arm out of Bochra's grip and stomped back towards the group of soldiers, who were stretching before they trained. Ael flashed Bochra a grateful smile and his eyes lit up when he saw her, and she motioned for him to come close so that she could whisper into his ear.

Jaelen intently watched the exchange.

"What are you doing up here?" he whispered first.

"It's a long story, sort of," said Ael. "I can tell you all about it, later, but first, I'd love for you to do me a favor."

"What is it?" asked Bochra, attentive.

"Kick Galan's ass all over this room, would you? He and his little buddy, Temek, were harassing me in the lounge the other day. Galan kept giving me these creepy, lewd stares, and the things he was hinting at were beyond unsavory."

"I see. Then I believe Galan will be my training partner for today." Bochra's complexion was easily a shade darker by the time he moved back to the group.

"Break his arm," said Ael quietly, resisting the urge to belt out the sudden instruction that had popped into her head.

"Look at you," said Jaelen a moment later, watching as Ael sat, staring at Bochra with a dopey expression on her face. "Positively love sick."

This time, Ael didn't respond, quite content to keep her eyes on the training session that was now underway. The first exercise seemed to be a simple one, involving how quickly one could get their partner, down on the mats, rendered immobile. And Romulans, Ael noticed, played rough.

Bochra was quick to take Galan to the ground, applying a joint lock that had the larger man nearly yelping. The second time around Bochra positively threw his partner to the floor, after deftly flipping him over backward. Ael thought she felt the deck plates vibrate from the sheer force of Galan's impact with them.

"There's no denying he felt that one," said Jaelen.

And then came the contact sparring, which didn't necessarily mean one tried to lay their partner out cold. Until today.

Elbow to face, knee to the midsection, a swift kick to the shoulder; Punches and kicks; strike after strike flew and fell, some successfully blocked and others not so much.

"I bet Bochra kills him," said Ael.

"At least a broken rib or two," confirmed Jaelen.

From the hint of green on Bochra's cheek, Ael could tell that Galan had, at least, landed one blow not that it was going to save his hide.

Galan was doing everything in his power to gain the upper hand, confusion rampant in his thoughts at the sudden fierceness that Bochra displayed. The centurion was a skilled combatant and took his training quite seriously, even so, Galan had never seen Bochra so damn ruthless, out for blood.

Another punch fell. "Ah! Damn you, Bochra," Galan yelled, attempting to wipe the emerald blood from his mouth, smearing it instead. "What in the hell is wrong with you?"

"That should be apparent," growled Bochra, blocking a series of punches. "However, I believe it is I who should be asking what in the hell is the matter with _you_."

And then Bochra's gazed flicked over to Ael, for the barest of seconds; Galan saw and immediately understood, backing away.

"So you're her mysterious Chosen One," he said before turning back to where Ael one sat, now stood. "He's the one you were referring to the other afternoon, yes?"

"What if he is, Sunshine?" snapped Ael, folding her arms.

"Perhaps the young centurion has some competition," said Galan. Ael bristled in disgust.

"From an older, ugly, stupid one? Look, you moron," snarled Ael, refusing to bite her tongue. She felt quite safe with Bochra so near. "You need to back off; you oversized idiot. I don't want you _touching_ me."

"Heed my warning, Galan," said Bochra, stepping in front of Ael. "If you _dare_ continue this game; if you dare try and touch her; if I even catch you _looking_ at her, I will kill you. Do you understand me? She is _my_ mate."

Suddenly, Galan's expression changed: The nasty smirk fell away and was replaced by an expression of loathing. "You really have a…a _thing_ for her, don't you? I pity you, Bochra. Have you been away from home for that long? Why would you settle for a female of such a low-class species when you could have a real woman; a woman whose blood burns with fiery passion."

"And I pity you, Galan," said Bochra calmly. "However, I will leave you to figure out exactly why that is so." And then Bochra turned away.

Training room one was soon devoid of almost all life, Bochra and Ael the only two remaining, content to stand close and stare into one another's eyes.

Finally, Ael found her voice. "So…I'm your mate?" Entangling her fingers in his harness, she pulled him a smidgen closer.

"As I recall," began Bochra, tucking a loose tendril of Ael's hair away, behind her ear, "that was a rumor you started a day or two ago." He smiled. "There are few, if any secrets aboard a warship."

"So I've heard, but I don't care who knows," said Ael, secretly worried about what the commander must think. "Besides, I don't start rumors; I state facts." Her face inched closer to Bochra's.

"As do I." Bochra's arms gently encircled Ael's waist and pulled her closer still. Ael could feel her breath catch in her throat, halting, pushing down everything she still longed to speak. The sensation of her heart skipping a beat followed. It felt like she was floating. Senses tingling, Ael's eyes drooped closed when she felt his lips envelop hers in an intensely passionate kiss. This kiss far different than the quick, little pecks they had already shared a time or two.

It was so much more. For a moment, Ael thought she felt Bochra's thoughts and emotions amongst her own, mingling, lovingly caressing and providing the usual, delicious warmth she had already come to expect of his touches. Only when he kissed her again, deeper still, could she feel they were one.

And it took her breath away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

Following the kisses that occurred up near the lounge, in training room one, Ael was positively floating on air. Before Bochra had headed away and back to his daily duties, the pair had agreed that some quality time was in order, a special meal to accompany. Bochra promised to bring along a bottle of wine, something he had personally brought aboard the ship and had been saving away, for an occasion that would warrant popping its seal.

Ael was a little bummed that she didn't have a nicer room at her disposal and for a scant moment nearly asked Jaelen to whisk her away to Bochra's room. After reminding herself it wouldn't exactly work due to the fact Bochra had a roomie (and his room was also, likely, the same as hers) Ael decided to wrangle Jaelen into helping procure a couple of items for the room. There was a determination to make the evening extra special.

Jaelen however, she wasn't quite as enthusiastic, though she quickly agreed that it was better than scrubbing deck plates with what she said had to be the "smallest scrubber in the known universe."

What made it even easier was the fact that someone had actually fixed the replicator, though a part of Ael was a bit paranoid that it had been, somehow, rigged to spit out poisoned foodstuffs. Putting that unsavory thought out of her mind and placing her focus on what the night would bring, Ael returned to jotting down her hopes for the evening in that leather-bound journal of hers, with a smile. There may or may not have been a squeal when Jaelen brought round the table covering Ael had beseeched her to find.

"Don't ask," said Jaelen. "And if anyone happens to, this did not come to you courtesy of me."

"Got it." Ael almost snapped Jaelen a salute; there was doubt the stern-faced girl would have "gotten" the joke, so Ael chose not to try. There was little choice but to smile, however, when Ael caught sight of the warmly scented candle that Jaelen had slipped on the bottom bunk when Ael hadn't been looking. The piece of paper nearby, on the table, told Ael what to order for that night's meal, and silently Ael wondered if she could even pronounce two of the items in question.

"Are that many "L's" really necessary," said Ael though she continued to grin.

It didn't take long for Ael to get her room in perfect order for the evening, or as perfect as was possible to make it. A crimson covering covered the table; the warmly scented candle that reminded Ael of the autumn months placed in the center. For once, Ael even bothered to make up her bed. After hopping into the sonic shower and singing along to a happy tune in her head Ael stepped into some new clothes, a dress similar to the last that she'd taken to wearing, only this one was a mixture of dark red and black with gold etching at the sleeves and hem.

Unable to replicate plates, cups and flatware (she had wanted something a bit fancy) Ael had to settle for what appeared out of the replicator and beneath the ordered food, which she got a jump on only a few minutes before Bochra was expected to come off duty. However, Ael had desperately wanted two cups at her disposal, so she ordered two glasses of water and then dumped the liquid away in the bathroom sink.

"That looks good, I hope," said Ael, surveying the table before smoothing down what she thought was a slight wrinkle in her skirt. On the table were one or two things Jaelen had recommended, one of which Ael wasn't terribly certain about.

A fuchsia cheese-like substance sat on a small tray on the table, surrounded by little round crackers. The "cheese" was fairly wobbly and reminded Ael of a panna cotta. Never mind the color; the smell was a bit strange, like something wet and musty. Still, Jaelen had recommended the item and, silently, Ael hoped it wasn't a trick. At least there were one or two other items nearest the crackers on the tray, things that actually resembled (and smelled like) cheese. One of them smelled sharp, one nutty. Ael couldn't wait to try that particular one.

There was also a plate of warm flatbread nearby Ael knew paired perfectly with the osillh stew that was also on the table, in two deep bowls. Last but not least there was a nearly-frozen, bright blue mousse for dessert. Jaelen had assured Ael that it would stay quite cold for a very long time.

After checking to make sure all was in order, Ael decided on a whim to allow a few tendrils of hair to fly free of her ponytail, allowing them to frame her face in a way she thought was pleasing. The wisps of hair had barely been set free for a minute when the door chime announced the presence of the one whom Ael had been expecting: Bochra.

"Come in," said Ael, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering about nervously.

The doors parted; Bochra stepped into the room and smiled when he saw Ael. He was still in his uniform, but true to his word he had indeed brought along a bottle of wine. Ael could see a rose-pink liquid though the slightly curved, transparent bottle and concluded the wine must taste light, perhaps with a hint of summer fruits.

Bochra placed the bottle on the nearly-full table, surveying the spread with both surprise and appreciation, and then he stepped over to Ael and took her hands, treating her to a quick kiss.

"You look lovely, Ael," said Bochra. Ael blushed.

"So do you," said Ael, blushing even more furiously. "You know what I mean."

"I do." More smiling, a bit of gazing into one another's eyes, and then another little kiss happened to be in order before the pair made their way to the table.

Ael sniffed deeply when the wine bottle was opened, an exotically fruity scent delighting her nose, though the mild effervescence, tickled it, causing her to wrinkle her nose and sneeze. The taste was wonderfully sweet with a hint of tartness, the finish reminiscent of strawberry or at the very least, what Ael knew that specific fruit to taste like. It was quite nice.

"I like your choice of wine," said Ael, sipping again from her glass. She rather enjoyed the way the bubbles continued to dance on her tongue after swallowing her drink. It was an interesting sensation and it nearly made her laugh in delight.

"It's called rylhrhh," said Bochra, lifting the bottle from the table, seeming to inspect it. "I've had this bottle for several years but the opportunity to indulge in it has never risen. Until now."

Ael wasn't sure it was possible to blush more deeply than she already had, but somehow, she managed to. The thought that she was considered special enough to share such a drink with, was more intoxicating than the wine itself, which Bochra assured her was easy to hold.

"I hope everything on the table is okay," said Ael at last. "I wasn't one hundred percent sure what to order. Jaelen actually helped me with that, but I'm not entirely sure I was supposed to admit it." _Or was it just the tablecloth I was supposed to stay quiet about?_ Either way, Ael allowed herself to laugh about it. She also laughed albeit a bit nervously when she used a spoon to prod the pink and wiggly, jelly-like "cheese" at one end of a platter.

"That particular item is called dubyhl," said Bochra, placing a small amount on one of the crackers before handing it to Ael, who was staring at it a bit uneasily. Taking an experimental nibble Ael placed a hand over her mouth, the expression in her eyes making quite clear that whatever this pink stuff was, it was not cheese and most certainly not a favorite. It may have smelled wet and musty, but the taste was worse, like old, bitter vegetable matter, the consistency sludgy and not at all smooth.

It took more strength to swallow the dubyhl down than it did the ale Ael had consumed a few days prior. "It's interesting," said Ael once she had swallowed, reaching for her wine and taking a generous gulp.

"It's an acquired taste," said Bochra. His expression made Ael think he might have been holding back a bit of a chuckle at her encounter with the alien food. "Here, try this." Another cracker was soon passed to Ael; this time there was a generous piece of the nutty-smelling cheese settled atop.

Mouth full of cracker and deliciously smoky cheese with a nutty finish, Ael nodded her head in approval. "That one is much better," said Ael, moving on to taste the sharper of the two kinds of cheese and liking it just as much. "Definite favorites," said Ael, helping herself to another. Bochra was content to eat the "pink goo" as Ael had decided to call it.

A bit of easy chatter began to move back and forth, the crackers and cheeses soon forgotten, the hearty stew of roasted root vegetables, blend of winter herbs, and tender hlai meat becoming the main focus. After selecting a good-sized piece of the thick, still-warm flatbread Ael dug into her meal. Tearing off a chunk of the bread Ael folded it over and scooped up a small portion of the rich stew, sighing in bliss through her chewing. And then she smiled, speaking once she'd swallowed.

"You know, I can imagine eating this on Romulus," said Ael as she began tearing off another chunk from her piece of flatbread, describing the scene that had come to mind. "It's winter time, cold and snowy; there's a roaring fire in the hearth, blazing steadily and warming the room. A fresh pot of osilh is on the table, ladled full into waiting bowls; there's flatbread fresh from the stove, and a perfect wine to accompany." Ael's expression moved her further away from the present as she spoke, the piece of bread in her hand already dunked down into her stew though she wasn't quite aware.

It took Ael a moment longer to realize just how deeply she'd been dreaming, a splash of red across the bridge of her nose when she came back round to the present. Bochra was content to take over where Ael had left off.

"Once the shared meal has concluded, we would take ourselves to sit by the fire." Ael's eyes lit up with far away wondering once again. "I would hold you close, warmly in my arms. A lack of conversation would be a welcome thing; contentment would stem from no more than being in the presence of the one whom we so love."

Ael felt her heart momentarily stop mid-beat, and then it began to beat much faster. Had Bochra just admitted in his own way that he _loved_ her? Was he too thinking of what their life could be, together on the home world if Ael was allowed to remain there and by his side?

There was a moment when Ael could swear she felt Bochra's emotive state, even if only for an instant, and it made her curious. Quickly, Ael thought back to every time Bochra had ever made contact with her person; she quickly recalled how every hand on arm or shoulder, kiss on cheek or lips, even the simple act of brushing by one another had felt, to say nothing of the intense comfort that flooded through her thoughts the times he had held her so dear.

Curiousness overcame her and Ael reached out and took Bochra's hand, a warm tingling beginning to spread throughout her mind before dipping down into the core of her body. Ael hadn't yet had enough wine that she could blame such tingles, warmth, and good feelings on drink alone and it drove her wondering, deeper.

"It pleases me to feel you so happy, contented," said Bochra, his voice bringing Ael's back to the present. "And I find your curiosity…cute."

All at once it was like a switch had been flipped, bringing light to a darkened room, bringing complete clarity. "You can understand what I'm thinking," said Ael, more curious than ever.

Bochra looked as though he had been waiting for Ael to "get it" on her own, and was pleased that she finally had, though not quite the extent of it. "Can I read your thoughts?" said Bochra, taking a drink of his wine, "not quite. At least, not in the manner you may be thinking. Your emotional state is what I am able to read and I, in turn, can project my own emotional state onto you, to a point. The greater the emotion the more adept I am at feeling it especially when it concerns someone I care greatly for. All I need to do, usually, is this…"

Bochra lifted Ael's hand and twined his fingers through hers and instantly, she felt connected to him in a way that she doubted she could ever explain. Warmth flooded through her body, her mind floating in a sea of euphoric bliss so great that Ael would have given anything to stay riding happily upon its waters. Even more, Ael could feel every ounce of care and love that Bochra had come to feel for her. It wrapped around her like a warm blanket, making her feel cozy, like nothing else in the universe mattered, just their mutual affections. For a second Ael thought she might have even been floating out of her chair and above her own body. She felt so light, like nothing else was in focus, only the man in front of her.

At last, the intensity of the moment began to drop, returning to a more normal state though Ael was still aware of a joyful buzzing around her temples.

"Touch telepathy," said Ael, continuing to hold Bochra's hand, squeezing it gently. "And whatever it was that just happened…that was wonderfully intense."

"I meant it to be," said Bochra softly. "I wanted you to feel everything I feel when it comes to you."

"My head is still buzzing a bit," said Ael with a laugh. "But that's just fine with me."

For a while longer their meal was forgotten, and then it continued when Ael noticed the stew was starting to lose some of its warmth, the flatbread seeming to droop in her hand. There were many questions that Ael wanted to ask, waiting until she had finished off her bowl of stew before she began asking them. The frozen blue mousse ended up being ignored.

"So are you able to read everyone?" said Ael when they settled in for a bit of talk.

"Mostly, yes," said Bochra. "However, I have to be able to initiate some form of physical contact or a link isn't possible. I'm unlike a Betazoid; I usually cannot feel emotions just through seeing another's face, and I can't read actual thoughts."

"Only the emotions behind them," said Ael, pondering while she sipped her wine.

"There are some Romulans with this ability, however, who can read more than emotions and they can do so without the need for physical touch, but it is exceptionally rare."

Instead of asking "how rare?" Ael thought back to what Bochra had said only a minute prior, about how he was usually unable to feel emotion just by looking at someone. _He never said he was one hundred percent unable to…_

"If it's all right to ask," began Ael, Bochra nodding for her to continue, "there were times when it looked like you could feel my emotional state, without having to put a finger anywhere on me."

"It is no secret how I feel for you," said Bochra. "And when I care that intensely for another, I am able to sense emotions much more vividly and without always needing a hand on an arm or shoulder, to accompany. It didn't take a great length of time before I began to realize just how acutely I could read you, and from how far away."

Ael could remember a time or two where Bochra had seemed especially pained, the times she had glanced at him; a few days ago in the bowels of the ship, during the situation concerning Jenna… Had she been projecting all of that pain on him and without knowing it?

"Did I hurt you at all?" asked Ael, concern creasing her eyes. Had she accidentally bombarded him with far too much emotion?

"No lasting damage," said Bochra reassuringly. "The headaches eventually subsided, as they always do."

Ael still couldn't help feeling bad regardless what Bochra said. Perhaps there was a way she could quiet her thoughts. For now, she was still curious, and so had more questions to ask that Bochra was only too happy to answer.

"So how many Romulans have this ability?" said Ael as she leaned back in her chair.

"Approximately one in every five million people have telepathy like mine. Exceptionally strong telepathy that would be on par with that of a Betazoid, one in every fifteen million, and stronger still, abilities that would produce a Kholar or Elemental… That is one in every thirty million and many don't believe in their existence."

The more Bochra said the more Ael found she had questions for, quickly learning that a Kholar or Elemental, was a true psychic, one who was said to be able to harness the very power of the Elements themselves and in some cases, every single one.

"It is more than exceptionally rare," said Bochra. "It is said that one in every five billion possesses such power, the gift of controlling the power of every Element."

Silently, Ael wondered if there were enough Romulans alive to even produce one of these Kholar, and how anyone knew of them, to begin with. Deciding to chalk it all up to one of the unexplained wonders of the world she was en route to, Ael resigned herself to asking another question or two about the entities called Kholar's.

"What do they do," asked Ael, sipping her wine. "Do they have a specific purpose, these lucky few?"

"One hundred percent of all Elementals, regardless of strength of ability, become priests of priestesses, typically making their homes in the mountain ranges of the west. Now, there have been stories of the rare one or two who have been said to refuse priesthood, and so are never properly trained or guided in the proper use of their abilities."

"So what happens to them?" asked Ael, a tingling spreading through her body, though more from the wine than her anxiousness to know the fate of the Kholar who denied the priesthood.

"No one knows," said Bochra almost a bit too cryptically. "They simply, merely vanish."

"Yeah, into the hands of the Tal Shiar," said Ael somewhat sarcastically. In her mind's eye Ael could see the inner workings of a clandestine bunker, hidden somewhere impossible for eyes to penetrate, soldiers dotting the inner chambers, stern-faced and smartly-uniformed, escorting prisoners to and fro, from one room to another. Every room was the same as the last: gray, cold, miserably unforgiving. Some rooms were undoubtedly used for interrogation purposes, unspeakable torture devices in place in two, particular rooms, while other rooms were small, cramped and claustrophobic, serving as a means of further containment when one wasn't being either questioned or…used for research purposes.

Ael had to shake her head to clear the vision. All it took was meeting Bochra's gaze for Ael to know that he had understood where he mind had taken her.

"A likely possibility," said Bochra.

Forcing away another shiver Ael added a bit more wine to her glass, closing her eyes and savoring the taste, allowing the delicate effervescence, the exotic fruitiness of it to linger on her palate for a bit longer than she normally would have before swallowing. It served to redirect her thoughts away from the unpleasantness of what might have happened to the exceptionally rare oddities within Romulan legend.

"I do have one more question," said Ael at last, curiosity getting the better of her. At Bochra's nod to continue, Ael asked, "You mentioned that a Kholar is able to harness the power of a specific Element; what does that mean exactly?"

"Let us say we're speaking of an Air Kholar," said Bochra, placing his glass aside, using his hands to aid in setting the scene. "They are said to control climate and weather, some have claimed to have seen such an individual hurling bolts of electricity from their hands."

Ael had to smile at the scene she was picturing. It sounded like a tale that one might find in an old Earth publication known as a comic book, where superheroes and heroines could harness similar powers and much, much more. Silently she wondered how much was a legend and how much was truth.

 _Likely more of the former_ thought Ael. Still, it was a legend she found interesting and Ael soon found herself imagining that she was one of these special few, a Kholar who harnessed the raw, awesome, powerful beauty of Fire.

"Ah, one of the more powerful yet dangerous types," said Bochra, when Ael told him. "Prone to be volatile; their abilities are said to be the most difficult to control. However, they are also said to be the most _passionate_ of all Kholar."

A playful smirk lifted Ael's lips and she couldn't help but place her glass down on the table, rise from her chair (Bochra also stood) and hook her arms around his neck, her next words spoken breathily.

"Afraid that, as a Fire, I'd set something alight?"

Bochra's hands moved down over Ael's shoulders and came to rest on her waist. "You already have."

"Mm, someone certainly has a suave look on their face," said Ael. "Careful, now, soldier," Ael continued, her face beginning to inch closer to Bochra's, "my bed isn't quite large enough for two."

...

The pair was content to skip to dessert, though the blue mousse-like object, now beginning to melt, still remained forgotten about on the table. Within scarcely a minute's time, Bochra and Ael were seated on the bottom bunk, bodies turned into one another, eyes closed, arms holding close, kissing with a gentle passion that was quickly beginning to build into something much more fierily in nature.

Lips soon began to stray; Bochra's lips finding their way to Ael's neck and shoulder, dotting the area with soft, gentle kisses before once again finding their way back to her lips.

When they pulled away for a brief moment of gazing into one another's eyes, pupils dilated in their arousal, Bochra cupped Ael's face in his hands and peered so deeply into her eyes that Ael could have sworn he was able to see straight into her very soul. One hand drifted up to caress her cheek, his other rising, palm flat, a silent invitation to Ael to place her palm against his, sent by way of something quite intimate.

Raising her hand Ael placed her palm against Bochra's, and then their fingers began to intertwine, holding together tightly. The mental link that came of the action was nothing short of intense, so very loving. It was more than before, earlier in the evening when Bochra had shown Ael his true emotions regarding her, this time it felt like those emotions were magnified more than tenfold, a gasp of breath rushing out in response to the sensations. Ael's hand squeezed Bochra's more tightly, another gasp slipping out of her.

A telepathic mating bond; it was something that most Vulcan's were able to achieve, by way of touch, sharing a mental link with their desired mates, but not something that the vast majority of Romulans could ever hope to feel or understand, except in this unique, rare instance thanks to Bochra's special gift.

 _I love you,_ thought Ael, suddenly, the words pulsing and echoing within her brain, the sentiment returning to her by way of thought alone, sending her emotional state reeling further into euphoric bliss.

That night Bochra neglected to return to quarters, Ael's small stature being the sole reason they were able to lie on the small bunk together, pressed close like two spoons in a drawer. Only good dreams came around that night, Ael rousing to the sensations of Bochra lightly stroking her hair, at oh-six-hundred.

After hugely yawning, Ael attempted to turn her head, without moving too much of her body and falling off the bed, so she could press a good morning kiss to Bochra's lips.

"Good morning, e'lev," said Bochra once their lips had met and parted. "Did you sleep well?"

"I think that has to be the best night's sleep I've ever had in my life," said Ael.

"I concur," said Bochra.

"Mm, if only we could sleep like that every night," said Ael a bit wistfully. To never have a nightmare again; to be contentedly warm and happy as she drifted off to sleep, only good, happy dreams finding their way to her; to be encased in warm, loving arms as she slept…

"We will again," promised Bochra. Ael hoped it would be much sooner rather than later.

After another half hour of lying together snuggled up and cozy, a smattering of shared kisses and a touch of chatter, Ael forced herself up from the bed so that she and Bochra could share a quick breakfast before his scheduled duty shift.

Filled pastries with fruit to accompany, was Ael's choice to start the morning, Bochra adding a particularly strong coffee as his beverage of choice while Ael was happy to drink a lavender berry juice that she had become quite fond of.

All too soon and Bochra departed for the day, promising to return once his shift was complete, some ten hours later. Usually, it felt far too long for Ael to stand and, at times, she would consent to pace her quarters a bit restlessly while she waited for his shift to end and for him to return. Today, though, it was somehow easier to tolerate his absence. In her mind, she could feel the residuals of the intimate link they had shared the evening before, the warmth and good feelings still quite intense. It was like she had a piece of Bochra with her now, wedged oh, so perfectly in an extra room inside of her heart, so even though they were parted for the next ten hours, it felt like he wasn't really gone at all.

Placing the breakfast dishes into the recycling unit Ael made her way up to the top bunk and sat, and then laid back, an arm behind her head, and stared at the ceiling with a smile. The only things presently on her mind were thoughts of the future and what it would hold for her and Bochra as a couple. If she closed her eyes and concentrated just so, Ael swore she could see their home and a modest one at that, on a bit of land that was rich and green, clear blue skies overhead. Why she could even picture a child, no, two, playing out front in the yard while she tended to a small garden teeming with various, brightly colored flowers.

The thoughts continued on, Bochra stepping out of the house, dressed in a modestly nice tunic and trousers rather than the military attire she always saw him in now and came down the steps to greet her with a kiss. Ael was so preoccupied with her thoughts over the next several hours that she neglected to hear the door chime when it sounded, the noise normally so high-pitched and grating that she had long-since considered asking Bochra to come right on in rather than ring it at all.

It took the chime sounding three times for Ael to notice, forcing her away from the modest home on fifty acres of land that was home to her, Bochra, five children, three house cats, a fvai, and two kerosh, back to the present where she began to wonder just who it was ringing the chime.

Before Ael could find her voice to answer the chime or even clamber down from her rack, the doors parted seemingly without instruction. Ael's happy thoughts from moments ago, quickly faded, her confusion suddenly mounting when Commander Tomalak entered her room.

...

Upon entry to Ael's quarters, Tomalak spent several moments gazing around the room, noticing the changes that had been made here and there. The scent of a candle still lingered in the air, a rather nice covering adorning the table. And was that a wine bottle standing upright on the nearest chair?

Interesting. What was even more interesting than those things was how Ael was currently dressed: A dress that looked to be made out of some of the finest fabric anywhere, though currently rumpled from having been slept in, adorned her body, her long hair pulled back into a loose ponytail that allowed wisps of hair to fall around her face.

Averting her eyes due to her sudden unease of how the commander was choosing to stare at her, Ael desperately tried to think of how to proceed. What could Tomalak be thinking as he gazed around the room, noticing things that shouldn't be there? What was going through his thoughts as he looked at her, taking in her appearance that said she was meeting someone special, for an intimate evening together?

"So, um, Commander," began Ael nonplussed, "what brings you by?"

"Forgive the intrusion," said Tomalak casually, Ael mildly concerned by the expression in his eyes. He was normally impossible to read, but this time, just for an instant he had allowed Ael to glimpse… something. It was unsettling.

"No problem," said Ael, nervously running a hand through her hair and down her ponytail. All at once, memories that had been so carefully buried were beginning to surface, all because Tomalak was so close to her. Tomalak, the man who had, very nearly, forced Ael to murder her closest friend, was here and talking to her like nothing had ever happened like he had never played some horribly vile trick on her. It was suddenly difficult to speak at all, but she managed, just barely to convey a normal, neutral tone when she dared ask why he had come.

"Ah, yes; I am here to extend an invitation to dine with me this evening in my private wardroom," said Tomalak, Ael's eyes widening in response.

"You, um, what now?" Stumbling over her words seemed to be the best she could hope to do at the current moment. Bemused, Ael slipped down from her bed and smoothed down her dress before she could tell herself not to, lest it look like she was attempting to preen herself for the commander's eyes. Uncertain she had heard Tomalak correctly, Ael asked him to repeat what he'd said, and Tomalak obliged her.

"If I may ask," said Ael, a slight nervous waver to her tone that she instantly swallowed back, "why would you want to have dinner with me?"

"I believe we have some issues to discuss, simple matters mostly, nothing more than that."

 _Is there a reason why we can't discuss them right here, now_? Ael longed to ask, but her voice was suddenly gone, stolen without consent by the feelings of anxious dread that slickened her palms with perspiration, forced the most worrisome scenarios into her head. _He has to know about you and Bochra,_ something in her mind whispered. _No shit_ , she found herself whispering back anxiously.

What if the coming dinner was to, somehow, humiliate her and Bochra? No, why would he go to so much trouble over it? Perhaps it was nothing more than an attempt to glean further information, the commander hopeful that a nice spread, some good drink, a good dose of chivalry would be just the thing to loosen Ael's lips.

 _Could that be it?_ In any case, Commander Tomalak's offer was not one that Ael knew she could decline. Tomalak's invitation to dine with him was a mandatory one, tone of voice alone told her that much. The only thing she could do was accept the offer, hoping fervently that nothing ill would come of the dinner that would come to pass later that evening.

"I will send someone to escort you to my personal wardroom, later this evening. Shall we say, nineteen hundred hours?"

A small nod was the best that Ael could manage, Tomalak accepting it without another word before he turned to go although his eyes lingered on the empty wine bottle still on the chair, on his way out.

"What was that even about?" said Ael aloud, several minutes after Tomalak had exited her quarters. "Computer, what time is it?" How long had she been lost in a daydream; how long until this dinner that she was now scheduled to attend?

"The current time is eleven hundred hours," said the computer in its usual crisp, stern, somewhat annoyed voice.

"Eight hours to go," Ael mumbled. "Six until I see Bochra again. Damn it; I was looking forwards to dinner with him and now, now I'm stuck being interrogated over dinner."

Ael sat on the bottom bunk, posture slumping, her thought process taking a much different turn that earlier when she had been focused on the life she and Bochra were sure to have together. This time, her thoughts were far less pleasant. The thought of being questioned about her and Bochra's relationship over a seemingly innocent meal, the one at the head of the table a trigger for memories resurfacing, memories she wanted to stay buried oh so deep within the furthest recesses of her mind…

By the time Bochra was to come off shift Ael's anxiety was at the stage of nearly being palpable. In fact, she was certain her current mood was liable to impact Bochra like a punch in the gut before he'd even exited the turbolift on the deck where her quarters were housed.

"Computer, where is Centurion Bochra," asked Ael a half hour after the end of Bochra's shift.

"That information is only available to Decius personnel," said the computer, sounding much more irritated than Ael remembered.

"Fine," grumbled Ael resisting the urge to kick out at the bulkhead. The thought of dealing with painful toes during the coming meal with the commander stopped her.

A half hour more passed by until Ael saw Bochra again, the centurion's expression as befuddled as Ael's had been earlier, something in his clutches that Ael didn't bother to focus on until she had greeted Bochra with, at least, an embrace and find out where he'd been and got to the bottom of why he seemed so harrowed. Could her nearly overwhelming emotional state be causing him enough stress that he was now bearing physical pain?

At once, Ael attempted to clear all worry from her mind, but the anxiousness stayed firmly in the pit of her stomach, almost causing her to retch.

Instead of asking if everything was OK, the only thing that came out of Ael, was, "You know, don't you? About the…dinner I'm supposed to be off to, soon." Another thought quickly took its hold, "And you… you're my escort…"

"Yes," Bochra confirmed. "That is the reason why I am late in coming to you. And so is this."

Glancing down Ael saw a dark green dress in Bochra's hands, not unlike the one that still adorned her body including the same gold etching at the sleeves and hem.

"What the hell…?" Seized by a bad feeling Ael gingerly took the dress and held it up to her form, gazing down at it. It was actually quite nice, only… "Do you mean to tell me that Commander Tomalak expects me to wear this?" she deadpanned, glowering.

"Presumably," said Bochra dryly. Bochra was as unamused as Ael, his tone dripping distaste with a hint of loathing.

"I'm _not_ wearing this," said Ael, taking the garment from Bochra and depositing it on the closest chair, unsettling the empty wine bottle from its once peaceful perch, sending it rolling away under the table. _If he asks, I'll tell him the dress didn't fit,_ thought Ael.

Rummaging through her bag Ael lifted a dress that she had not yet worn, from among other bits and bobs that had been hastily stuffed back into it at one time or another. The fabric was a rich, deep blue with sleeves that closely resembled the petal of a flower.

"It's either this, what I'm wearing or what the commander obviously wants me to wear." Ael glowered back at the dress on the chair. "What's his game, Bochra?"

"That I cannot say," said Bochra carefully. Like Ael, he had his suspicions that, somehow, Tomalak would find a way to play he and Ael against one another. Could he be taken with Ael, too? Surely not!

"The dress, a private dinner just the two of us, an hour or two of chattering about this or that; if anything, Bochra, he's probably attempting to make me more loose-lipped than I've ever been, hoping I'll spill some juicy secret after a good sized gulp of expensive ale."

"I wouldn't be terribly surprised," said Bochra, watching as Ael lifted her dress from the previous day over her head, tossing it on the bottom bunk. After everything she and Bochra had gotten up to the previous evening, with the mental link they now shared, stronger than ever, Ael gave no thought to Bochra seeing her in only underclothes.

"Do you think he's going to discuss me and you at all?" asked Ael, taking herself into the bathroom.

Following her to the doorway, Bochra leaned against it, somewhat tempted to peek into the room when he heard the sonic shower activate. "Directly speaking of it, I am not certain. However, I can see him alluding to the topic."

"Wonderful," said Ael, finishing with her shower in mere minutes yet choosing to linger in the warm, somewhat comforting pulse vibrations for a minute or two longer than necessary.

Once having exited the shower and dressing (once again paying no mind to how much Bochra saw, and there was plenty to see) Ael turned to face Bochra, weakly spreading her arms, almost begrudgingly, to show off her outfit.

"You look lovely, Ael," said Bochra, realizing about a second too late that, tonight, would be one of the only times she didn't especially appreciate such a sentiment.

Ael, however, didn't become annoyed at Bochra, though she was presently still fuming about the situation that was very close to its unfolding.

"All I wanted this evening was to spend some more time with you," said Ael quietly. "We could have talked until the wee hours of the morning, shared more drink, a good meal, but now I'm stuck talking with the _commander_ ," she drawled in sarcasm. And then Ael's demeanor changed; green eyes momentarily allowed Bochra to see the uncertainty and fear at what she might be expected to endure, to discuss during her time with Commander Tomalak.

"It will be all right, e'lev," said Bochra gently, reaching up to place a hand against her cheek.

Ael sighed and leaned into his hand, closing her eyes wearily. "I don't know if I have the strength to go through with it," Ael admitted. "The things he may inevitably bring up and ask me to discuss, I want no part of. Tomalak also makes me feel a bit… I don't know if I can find the right words for the emotion behind the feeling, you know? What Tomalak almost made me do, and what I very nearly did out of obedience…"

It was clear to Bochra that Ael was currently repressing certain, very offensive and upsetting feelings, and with good reason, and being in Tomalak's company was sure to bring every last one of them to the surface without question. The most Bochra could do for her was to provide gentle comfort in the form of another mental link, Ael relaxing at the sensations flooding through her mind and body.

"Where will you be while I'm there?" said Ael, anxiousness threatening to override the currently (mostly) calm state of her thoughts.

"I will be in the lounge," said Bochra. "Perhaps you can join me there, once you have finished with your meal.'

"Do you think he'll allow me to walk out once I'm done eating?" said Ael, hope gleaming in her eyes. _I wonder how fast I can choke down the swill he'll be serving._

"Hopefully," said Bochra, but his tone lacked conviction. In truth, Tomalak was likely to keep Ael in his wardroom until not only the food had been eaten and the drink, downed, but he obtained as much information from her as possible, and whatever that information might be that he sought, neither Ael nor Bochra, really knew.

The journey to the commander's personal wardroom was a quiet one, Ael's eyes mostly staying downcast, her mind full and her stomach filled with anxious dread. Twice, she nearly ran into the wall, and in the turbolift, Ael had sat on the floor.

A dark olive drab door marked the entrance to the room where Ael would likely spend the following hour, possibly two; hopefully, three hours wasn't on the commander's agenda.

"I would much rather have dinner with you," said Ael, staring listlessly at the door. Licking her lips Ael could swear she still tasted a hint of the gorgeous sweet wine that Bochra had shared with her, the evening before. Silently, she began to wonder exactly what Tomalak would do if she failed to turn up. It was bad enough she was refusing to wear the dress he had, for whatever reason, chosen. After deciding the "worst he could do" would be to harm Bochra (she knew Tomalak knew about them both) Ael swallowed back her fear, attempted to shove the horrible memories back into hiding, and then, after exchanging a quick kiss with Bochra, strode through the wardroom doors.

...

The sight that greeted Ael had been nothing she had expected. Truthfully, Ael hadn't been entirely sure exactly what awaited her beyond the doors, her mind continually telling her it would be a barren room with a modest table at the center, a set of shackles waiting for her at her place setting, a glass of lukewarm water, maybe a piece of bread on a cracked and chipped plate, all the while Commander Tomalak hovered near, cruelly demanding answers to questions that she might not even be able to answer.

A rosy flush heated Ael's cheeks, partially in embarrassment in regards to what she had been expecting, when she took in the sight of the table that was less than a few short steps away from where she was presently standing, just beyond the threshold of the entryway.

Something with the smell of decadence filled Ael's nostrils and she took in a deep, appreciative breath, her feet carrying her closer out of sheer desire to see what was waiting for her at the table. All Ael was able to catch sight of, at first, was a hunter green table covering with gold accents, colored much like the dress Ael had neglected to wear, but before her gaze could sweep over the contents of the table, they moved to drink in the sight of the one who had invited her: Commander Tomalak.

Commander Tomalak stood at the head of the table and to the left of his chair, the welcoming smile on his face, somehow, not quite as insincere as Ael had expected to see. Still, it wasn't entirely genuine welcome that was being presented, she was sure. Though Tomalak still presented in his normal military attire he somehow seemed… more polished, more _refined_ than she had yet seen him. Refusing to allow her eyes to linger on his form, to discover what made him seem different to usual, Ael's gaze finally moved across the gorgeous tablescape and she breathed in sharply.

 _Who, in Fire's name, was Tomalak expecting?_ Ael thought. _It looks like he was expecting the praetor to sit down to dinner!_

The table covering already noticed and somewhat admired (is it made of silk? Ael couldn't help but wonder) Ael found her eyes wandering to the large decorative, crystal bowl at the table's center, containing what looked to be crystal clear water and several delicately curved blossoms in a fiery orange hue, passion flowers. Three small, flat-bottomed candles floated amongst the flowers, one red, one yellow, the last a sunset orange, the colors of fire, of passion.

It took all of Ael's willpower not to reach in and capture one of the flowers, bringing it to her face for a smell of it. Quietly she wondered if the flowers were scented as warmly as they were colored.

Ael reached her place setting and saw a crystal glass filled with water, while an empty wine glass sat just to the side. A stark white plate sat in the center of her place setting, with flatware appropriately placed on each side.

Various bottles of wines and other liquors (Ael quickly counted six in all) sat at various places on the table, two nearest Tomalak, two at the opposite end of the table, near the dessert offerings, and another close to where Ael was to sit. An amber liquid made up the contents of one bottle, blush-pink, another; a darker, chocolate-looking liquid was in a rounded container at the end of the table, a bottle so white and frosted, containing a liquid so pale blue it resembled ice, sat beside it. A curved bottle containing what looked like liquid fire; the final bottle, long and tall housing a sapphire liquid that sparkled through the crystal, Ael struck with a desire to have a taste of them all, but wary just the same.

 _If I get plastered…I can't let that happen or I really will be sharing a little too much! Well, either that or I'll be sick in the bowl of flowers._

The offerings of food were equally as impressive; it definitely wasn't a piece of limp bread being offered to her on an old plate!

A dish called feiiha sat piled on a platter, a cheesy substance oozing from one of the flaky-looking pastry shells. Perfectly seasoned and prepared hlai steaks sat nearby, a bowl filled with earthy-colored vegetables beside it. A rice like substance with herbs, what could only be fresh rolls, and many more dishes besides that Ael could make heads nor tails of, but she wanted to taste everything, momentarily forgetting her resolve to tread carefully.

Kheia, an especially expensive type of caviar, sat in a small, cold, crystal dish beside soft crackers, the blue "pearls" piled delicately atop one another, glistening like perfect jewels that only the wealthiest could hope to afford. A small white spoon, pearly in appearance rested beside the bowl.

"Impressed, are we?" The alluringly spoken yet arrogant question snapped Ael back to the present. Her eyes met Tomalak's and she nodded her head, too stunned to form a coherent sentence. Tomalak made a gesture to indicate Ael was to sit, and she did so, without hesitation, sliding her fingers curiously over a portion of the tablecloth and discovering it really was as silky as it looked.

Ael's facial expression finally betrayed her; she was indeed impressed and sorely caught off guard. "It's really nice," she said at last. "I didn't expect anything this fancy," she admitted. She barely managed not to flush rosy red for the second time.

Tomalak didn't respond, instead, he lifted her wine glass from its setting and took at least a minute deciding which wine to pour, finally selecting the bottle with the blushing fluid and then pouring her a modest glass before placing it carefully into her hands.

Curiosity got the better of Ael and she gave the contents of the glass a little sniff, detecting notes of sweetness not unlike the sweet wine that Bochra had shared with her the previous evening. However, unlike the previous evening, Ael placed the glass back on the table without taking a single sip.

 _Who knows how intoxicating this wine even is_ , she thought quietly. _The last place I need to find myself is lost in a drunken stupor._

After Tomalak had poured a generous glass of the rose wine for himself, he took his place at the head of the table, his usual "I am superior to you" posturing, not as severe as it usually was. If it were possible, Tomalak seemed to be more poised than usual; it mildly unnerved Ael that he wasn't looking down the end of his nose at her.

 _Your motive_ , Ael suddenly felt like shouting, _what is your game, Tomalak? If you have something to say regarding me and Bochra, will you just say it already?_

Ael nearly had to bite her tongue to keep the words perched at its tip from escaping though she settled for (somewhat) casually gnawing on her bottom lip instead. It likely hurt much less.

While Ael debated if she should try her hand at casual conversation or perhaps try a bit of the wine that she had chosen to ignore, Tomalak was busily preparing a small plate of appetizer items for her to try, one or two things she had neglected to notice during her gazing of the table.

"Oh!" said Ael, surprised when the plate was presented to her. "I… thank you." A dip of the head was Tomalak's only reply, his eyes riveted to Ael as she appraised the items she had been given.

Each of the soft cracker-like objects and she had three, had a thin smearing of pale yellow butter across its surface, a small spoonful of the delicate "jewels" sitting on top. They almost looked too pretty to indulge in not that Ael had ever had the taste of caviar on her palate before. Another thing Ael had never tried, happened to be oysters, and two of the (obviously) Romulan variety, known as lyhori, sat just to the side of the kheia topped crackers, their shells smooth and striped in various blues and greys, the inner part of the delicacy glistening like a black pearl under a slight squeeze of citrus. A small helping of salad, a mixture of blue and lavender lettuces, very lightly dressed, made up the remainder of the plate.

The beauty of the plate was striking, the fanciness of it more than a touch overwhelming; Ael had to admit that she didn't know what to try, first. Stealing a glance at Tomalak, the commander obviously waiting (though not with bated breath) for Ael to try something on her plate before he took anything for himself and for a brief moment, Ael began to wonder if the food had been laced with poison.

 _Oh, that is absurd!_ Ael though, scolding herself where no one else could hear. Irritated with herself at having thought the food was unsafe Ael reached for a kheia laden cracker as if to prove to something within that everything was indeed fine. Besides, her stomach was now audibly beginning to rumble.

A single bite took the cracker and "pearls" away, the small grains of caviar bursting in her mouth, flooding her palate with a delicate taste; the flavor was subtle, a hint of something nutty, a bit of peppery afterthought. It had tasted much different than she had been expecting; Ael had thought the blue beads would have had more of a briny quality, saltier, but it had been thoroughly pleasant.

Finally, Tomalak had something to say; a casual query, "How do you like it?" making an appearance as he, also finally, began to serve himself.

"It's nice," said Ael, suddenly eager to have another. "The flavor was different to what was expected."

Tomalak gave a knowing nod, carefully spooning some kheia on a cracker. "It surprises many. Tell me, were you expecting something with more of a saline taste?"

Ael nodded, mumbling a quick "yes" around a mouthful of another of her crackers and kheia.

Tomalak merely smiled at her. "I suppose looks truly can be deceiving."

Halting mid-chew Ael felt a chill spreading throughout her body. What did Tomalak mean? Of course, he had to mean her, didn't he? Did he finally believe her once-outrageous claims or was he referring to something else altogether? Ael hoped it wasn't some sort of cryptic reference to Bochra, possibly labeling him as a human sympathizer, for loving her.

 _Am I reaching?_ Ael thought, poking at one of the oysters with a tiny fork, mimicking what she saw Tomalak doing, swishing it slightly in its shell, and then lifting it up to lightly slurp out the contents. As she had done with the kheia, Ael had definitely misjudged both taste and texture of the oysters. The texture wasn't as slimy, the shellfish juicy and rich, mildly buttery.

The little salad Ael couldn't force her way through; the lettuce was surprisingly bitter though the dressing was mildly sweet and citrusy. No matter how it was dressed, the bitterness was just too much for her palate to stand, much like the Romulan coffee Bochra has once given her to try. One bite was more than enough.

"I'm just saving room for everything else," said Ael, finally lifting her wine glass and taking a minuscule sip, and then allowing herself a more decent one. Bright, crisp, a touch of acidity and citrus; the sips of wine slid down her throat smoothly, settling warmly into her middle. The wine also, when she sipped again, tasted like something notoriously expensive, and before she knew quite what she was doing, allowed the thought, though mumbled and quiet, to fall from her tongue.

"Very much so," said Tomalak, Ael's eyes jerking up in surprise when she realized what had accidentally been said. Thankfully, Tomalak didn't seem bothered by the comment. Ael figured him to be of the wealthy sort on the home world, the sort of man who was not only drawn to some of the finer things money could buy but who also could afford them without difficulty. "In fact, this particular bottle has been aged for fifty years."

"It's certainly exquisite," said Ael unable to find a different word in the moment, Tomalak smiling at her over the rim of his wine glass.

"Indeed. You have a connoisseur's palate, my dear."

 _Did you just call me… your dear?_ Pinning the phrase down to how someone like Tomalak normally talked to any member of the female species, Ael put her mind, instead, on the spread of glorious foodstuff that she suddenly found herself quite eager to taste. There was always the possibility, too, that if she ate just enough to feel a bit too full, she could easily excuse herself to go back to her room and lie down.

Well, that was if she didn't eat so much that moving became impossible! "Are you trying to make me unable to move for a while, Commander?" Ael asked in response to Tomalak taking the liberty of adding a bit of this, a bit of that, seemingly a little bit of everything to her plate, handing it back to her when it was laden with food. "Something tells me I won't be very mobile if I manage to finish everything." _And there's still the dessert course_!

Though she hadn't meant her tone to be playful, that's how it had come across. Ael hadn't been able to suppress the smile that appeared at the sight of her plate, way too full or not. It looked like a plate of delectable comfort, warm and flavorful happiness.

"That was not my intent," said Tomalak, now serving himself, though not quite taking as much as Ael had been given, "but perhaps a good idea nonetheless."

Ael hoped Tomalak was joking.

The first dish of the main meal that Ael tried (and enjoyed) was a dish called feiiha. A golden brown, flaky pastry that was light and buttery filled with what Ael could only call mushrooms, cheese, and some sort of minced meat coated in a thick and luxurious white sauce. Apparently, this dish was traditionally made with fresh seafood, coated in a mixture of spices that gave the fish a flavorful taste and a kick of spice.

It was sorely difficult for Ael to keep her eyes from lighting up with each new food she tried. The mixed vegetables were herbed and earthy; the hlai, which turned out to be hlai'vna, a wild-caught variety of game bird, was succulent and tender, spiced simply with what could only be salt and pepper. One or two more wines made an appearance as well, the one that resembled a bottle of flame alive with exotic spices, one of them peppering the drink with a slightly spicy finish.

 _So much for not drinking much of the wine_ , Ael thought over another swallow, coming back, just as silently with, _Bochra would want me to enjoy the food being offered. I don't have to care much for the company, but there's nothing saying I can't enjoy the food. Right?_

Ael's thoughts soon progressed to wondering what Tomalak might be thinking about, and then she wondered why there had been no attempt at conversation. Why Tomalak hadn't come right out with, "so I hear you and Centurion Bochra have become mates", was almost bothering her. At last, Ael figured that she could be the one to start things off; it was likely in her best interest to get the coming conversation started and over with as quickly as possible.

"So, Commander," began Ael, spearing some of the vegetables on her fork, "what should we discuss? You did want to speak with me, yeah?"

"Ah, yes," said Tomalak as if only suddenly remembering why he had asked Ael to dinner in the first place, "merely some discussion surrounding one or two things that have me admittedly curious."

"Okay," said Ael, laying her fork down on her plate and attempting to swallow away the sudden nervousness that was (again) taking hold. "Go ahead." Suddenly nothing looked so delectable anymore, not even the desserts that they had yet to tuck into.

Before saying a word Tomalak took several moments to appraise Ael, noticing how her muscles had tightened, how tightly she was gripping her napkin, the way she momentarily glanced at the door, a desire, no doubt, to flee.

"Let us begin simply, shall we?" said Tomalak, topping up the wine in both glasses though Ael didn't exactly want anymore. "I am curious to know what your plans are, once we return to the home world."

Supposing the question wasn't as bad as she had feared (though worse could still come) and deciding it was a fair one to ask, Ael lifted her water glass and sipped while thinking on how best to answer.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure," said Ael slowly. "My plans were to take things one day at a time, at least, at first. I mean, I don't know what's going to happen when we arrive home." A minute of silence; Ael placed her glass back on the table and began to idly fiddle with her fork. "Besides meeting with the praetor and senate, which I know is unavoidable… I suppose my first real anything is to somehow convince them I am everything I claim to be."

"An arduous task," said Tomalak with a nod. "The praetor is a very unforgiving man, quite merciless. However, he has, in the last several decades, allowed one or two defectors to join the Empire."

"Encouraging," said Ael dryly. "If the Elements are on my side," she continued, "I have little reason to worry." In truth, Ael had a feeling she was going to be terrified, standing there in the Great Hall, the praetor sitting before her, perched on his throne, looking down his nose at her, sneering from beneath a curled lip. It would take a grand amount of work to make it through the meeting in one piece, and Ael could only pray Tomalak couldn't see just how unsure she truly felt.

Unfortunately, he could though it was not spoken of.

"You know," said Ael, loosening her grip on her napkin by a margin, "it would be easier to convince them if, well…"

"If what?" asked Tomalak, none of his usual impatience invading his tone.

"It would be easier to convince the praetor if someone who was very well respected within the ranks could slip in a bit of a good word about me, on my behalf.

"Consider it done," said Tomalak without missing a beat, Ael continuing to prattle on as though he hadn't spoken.

"Personally, I think I've earned it. I know that, at least partly, I've managed to convince you even a little bit. Really, I…" Tomalak's previous words had finally sunk in. Instead of filling her with joy and elation, the words (besides surprising her) filled her with a bit of dread. Now she knew something was "up". While Bochra would no doubt put his career on the line, possibly even his life, in order to stand by her side in support, Tomalak wouldn't go nearly that far. For someone of Tomalak's rank and caliber to show someone like Ael any sort of positive support, the praetor could very easily condemn him a traitor, at the very least somewhat disloyal.

"As you have noted, you have indeed convinced me, to a point, of your claims. I assure you that had you not, you wouldn't still be aboard this vessel."

Feeling a very mild hint of comfort sneaking up on her, a kick of confusion quickly overriding it, Ael lifted her wine glass and drained it in one go. Already, Ael's stomach was protesting at the sudden downpour of drink.

"Anyway," said Ael, still holding her (now empty) glass, "after that, if I am granted a new life on Romulus, I'm not entirely sure what my next move would be." _Well, other than moving into Bochra's house. I sure hope he doesn't live with family… They might not like me very much._

"No aspirations you wish to pursue?" Asked Tomalak as he leaned back slightly in his chair, Ael tipping her head as though mildly confused. "Something tells me that isn't the whole truth. If there is something you wish to share, you are free to do so. Nothing you say will leave this room."

 _Something tells me I won't leave this room until I give you information,_ thought Ael. _Maybe a little bit of something will be enough for him, at least for now. I wonder if I should dare tell him about…_

"Well, I want to find someone," said Ael slowly, hesitantly.

"Do tell," said Tomalak, his curiosity piqued. "After a mate, are we?"

Flushing, Ael quickly shook her head. "No, nothing like that." Making a face to indicate she felt the entire concept of finding a husband to be revolting, Ael said, "there are one or two people on Romulus whom I admire and have known about for years, one, in particular, crossing my path when I was much smaller and stationed, with my mother on a starship that often saw diplomats and the like from other cultures, including Romulan, coming and going."

Inwardly grimacing Ael realized she had likely chosen the wrong topic on which to dwell; Tomalak seemed more curious than ever and was now sitting far forwards in his seat rather than leaning back comfortably. Intrigue fully captured, Tomalak wasn't going to allow the conversation to drop. Ael had his full attention whether or not she was keen for it.

"I see," said Tomalak. "Tell me, who is this individual and what will you do once you have found them?"

"That's a really big "if", Tomalak," said Ael. "I know it's frustrating to hear, but I can't tell you what I'd do. Other than be a stammering, flustered mess, I mean."

"This nameless individual seems to mean a great deal to you," said Tomalak, Ael startling. Sometimes she really hated being an open book, as it were, for people to read her every emotion just by looking at her face. Then again, if anyone was going to be adept at reading her, it would be a trained Romulan soldier.

Lifting her shoulders in a casual shrug continued to tell Tomalak that not only was Ael choosing to downplay how important finding this person was, she was also desperately trying to keep the full story safely behind closed lips.

"It doesn't matter," said Ael at last. "He's probably on a tour of duty and off the home world."

"So the subject you wish to find is male," said Tomalak, sinking into thought. "What is his name?"

There were no pleasantries this time, that question, though spoken calmly, was etched with Tomalak's usual commanding tone, demanding an answer though Ael refused to give it, at least outright.

"I'd rather not say," said Ael quietly, bravely.

"Very well," said Tomalak, Ael concerned that he wasn't demanding, forcefully, that she answer him. "Would you be open to sharing his rank? Surely there is little harm in that, yes? The Star Navy has hundreds of thousands of soldiers within it; rank would indeed tell me very little."

"It's… He's a general," said Ael.

Tomalak's expression instantly changed and his eyes widened. Ael could see the "wheels turning" as Tomalak began to digest what he'd been told.

A soldier, who carried the prestigious rank of general, was not one who served in the Star Navy, but rather one who made the upper ranks of the Tal Shiar his home. Generals were not only somewhat a rarity, but they were also considered some of the Empires most elite, most dangerous to cross, and most rightly feared by the general population. Most, too, were concealed from standard military record keeping, only the highest workings within the Tal Shiar able to place a name to such a rank.

For Ael to (claim) to know one of the Empires most elite by name… Slowly, silently, Tomalak began to go over the various names he knew. Immediately, he crossed Selara and Vilara off the list of possibilities, since the one Ael had her eye on, for whatever reason, was undoubtedly male. That only left a smattering of others in the public spotlight; Velal, Movar, and Saitek.

Tomalak mentioned each name to Ael in turn, noticing how her eyes brightened ever so slightly, her posture taller, her eyes blinking a bit more, a sudden shine to her cheeks, all when one particular name had been spoken.

"They are the only three anyone outside the Empire could possibly know of or have crossed paths with," said Tomalak. "I highly doubt it to be Saitek, however; he is not the diplomatic sort and tends to be heavily involved in the most clandestine of projects. Velal is currently on a diplomatic mission of sorts. I believe he is attending a conference on some world or another," said Tomalak almost dismissively. "The last, General Movar," The corner of Ael's mouth twitched slightly, "is currently on the home world." Ael's breath caught in her throat. "If you wish a personal conversation, I could arrange one, with either of them, though Velal may be a bit difficult to contact at this time."

"No, you don't need to contact anyone," said Ael hurriedly, holding up a hand. "I don't want to interrupt anyone's diplomatic anything."

"Very well, as you wish."

With that, the conversation concerning generals, dropped, moving away instead to whether or not Ael planned to enlist in the military's forces, at a much later date, a dessert or two finding its way to Ael's plate in the midst of the conversation.

A frozen blue mousse was the first thing Ael sampled; she almost laughed when she remembered the way the other one had melted, the evening she and Bochra had ignored it in lieu of other, more enjoyable avenues.

Creamy, sweet, melting on the tongue, tasting of berries; the mousse was every bit as good as most everything she had tried this evening, but even so Ael was anxious to head out and up to the lounge, where she remembered Bochra to be, waiting for her.

Answering whatever question happened to be asked about her plans to serve, including what specializations sparked her interests the most, conversation over the next twenty minutes felt easier than previous.

At last the evening seemed to be winding down, Ael lost in thought, mostly about the way Tomalak had behaved for the majority of the meal. While his arrogant poise was front and center, where it always seemed to be, many of his mannerisms had been confusing. There had been no looking down his nose at her, no belittling comments, no scoffing, no incessant prying; if anything, Tomalak had been reassuring, had attempted to soothe worries, and a time or two had given her sideways glances that she could only call endearing.

Bochra had never once been discussed, only, possibly, mildly hinted at. Jenna hadn't been discussed either.

"One final indulgence for the evening to be complete," said Tomalak, pressing a stark white cup into Ael's hands. It was almost too hot to hold, but the heat was so comforting that Ael held the cup closer. Sniffing deeply saw the scent of chocolate wafting up to her nostrils, a distinct nuttiness present, too, causing her to sigh.

A sip of the warming drink made Ael's toes curl in response. Creamy, rich, nutty, bitter but sweet, a hint of something reminiscent of cinnamon, a taste of fine liqueur; had it been Bochra, here, beside her, Ael would have considered this a perfect end to a lovely evening, and she couldn't help but feel a little bad that he was missing out.

While trying to decide if she could sneak a chocolate or two away, though where she would hide it, was a mystery, Ael, again, noticed the way Tomalak was watching her.

"Forgive me if I'm seeing something that isn't there," said Ael uncomfortably, "but, um, you've been giving me some odd looks every so often. You seem really different this evening, actually."

"So you _have_ noticed," said Tomalak.

Tipping her head Ael cradled her cup closer still, seeking further comfort from the warmth of it. "What do you mean?"

"Admittedly, I find myself to be, for whatever reason, slightly enamored with you."

Clapping a hand over her mouth to stop her most recent drink from flying out and across the table, likely into Tomalak's face, Ael swallowed hard, briefly choking in the process. Wide eyes stared, shocked, disbelieving; Ael could scarcely believe what she was hearing.

"You… You're what now?" she half yelped and half croaked. In a way, she felt strangely violated by the admission. "How could you be; I mean… _why_?"

"Initially, when you transported aboard, I wanted nothing more than for you to be gone. Bluntly speaking, you were an irritant, one who had a tongue too brazen for her own good, one who was, at the time, making outrageous claims and spinning interesting, though somewhat unbelievable stories." Tomalak raised a finger, "at least, in the beginning. Now, at first, you were mainly left alive due to my own intrigue regarding this unique situation, which is also a reason why I often let you say what you felt, without repercussion. Your quest to prove your Romulan heart, at least to me, has succeeded. True, you still have much to learn, but you have a strong, fiery, _passionate_ spirit and I admit that I am drawn to it."

Ael dropped her drink, a hint of the remaining hot liquid splashing down her front, the cup rolling away beneath the table. "I-I…" stammered Ael, lost for words. "I'm flattered, Commander, really, but I…" _Bochra, help_! She called out within her mind, hoping he could hear her or at the very least become acutely aware that something wasn't right. "I already have someone," Ael blurted.

The explosion Ael was expecting never came. Instead, Tomalak fixed her with a knowing grin, though there was a bit of malevolence in his eyes when he spoke.

"Ah, yes, I do believe I've heard," said Tomalak. "You and young centurion _Bochra_ have become quite the topic of conversation."

So he had known all along.

The way that Tomalak had said Bochra's name, as though his officer was not merely beneath him in rank, but also as a man, caused Ael's blood to heat.

"That doesn't surprise me," said Ael, turning defensive. "Is that a problem?"

"It isn't a problem per se," said Tomalak.

"Then _what_ exactly _is_ it?"

"Call it a marginal surprise that you would prefer a centurion over another, one much more powerful in status, shall we say."

Blinking hard, taken aback, Ael scooted back her chair, preparing to make a break for it, but also making silent preparations to defend Bochra's honor if it came right down to it.

"Are you trying to say that I should be fawning all over you, attracted to you instead of Bochra? And only because you have a higher status within the military's rank than he, currently, does?" Pulling a face of disgust Ael rose from her chair, arms crossing tightly over her chest.

"In not so many words, I suppose I am," said Tomalak, swirling the last bit of wine around in the bottom of his glass.

"Wow," said Ael, unable to resist the urge to roll her eyes. "Well, at least you willingly admit you're an extremely arrogant, egotistical…" Breathing deeply, Ael willed her suddenly turbulent emotional state to calm; a fretful state was sneaking up on her, prompting her that her emotional state, as severe as it was becoming, might be giving poor Bochra a headache even if he was well away from her at the present moment.

"Listen," said Ael, dropping her arms down and attempting to keep her hands from balling into angry fists, "maybe you have never had anyone special in your life, but choosing someone because they hold a higher status… That isn't quite how love works, Tomalak. Even if there was, and there isn't, interest for you on my part, the way you're currently behaving isn't exactly endearing. It's a bit, well, disgusting."

Instead of glowering, shouting, throwing her out of the wardroom, or much worse, Tomalak merely said, "Enlighten me."

"Enlighten you?" Ael repeated. "About how love works or about how the level of ego you're displaying is a major turn off?" Silence. "Firstly, Tomalak, attempting to woo another man's Chosen One right out from under his nose is a bit… dishonorable. Bochra would never stoop so low as to try and steal away another's mate."

"Oh, believe me, Ael," said Tomalak through a sadistic grin, "if I wanted to "steal" you away, it would easily be done."

"Seriously?" Ael half-yelped. The last thing she wanted to be was chained to some high-ranking officer's bed, as nothing but a pleasure slave, which sounded like the route Tomalak might just be suggesting. "You're nuts if you think you can _make_ me do anything! Oh, and I don't give a damn about rank, wealth or status; Bochra could be a uhlan, admiral, or even the praetor and we would still love each other just the same."

"Quite passionate, aren't you?" said Tomalak, placing his glass back on the table. "Careful with that fire of yours, dear Ael."

"Oh, for the love of…" _I think I'm turning him on even more!_ "What could you possibly even have to offer a woman, besides wealth and status?" Without waiting for a response, Ael continued to speak. "Bochra is loyal, protective; he is loving and comforting. When I need him, you can better believe he's there. Had Bochra not been with me on a certain evening, and I'm sure you can guess the one, who knows what might have happened when I was that distraught. You know what Bochra did, aside from doing his damned best to reassure me? Bochra gave me the biggest dose of comfort I have ever experienced by way of holding me while every emotion I was experiencing, flooded out."

"Bochra," said Ael, "held me the entire night even as I slept. He refused to let me be alone, to suffer with no one beside me. Elements, the tenderness of it… Honestly, Tomalak, if the two of you had been reversed in that situation, that one that still makes me retch to think of, you would have very likely left me alone to cry in the silence of my quarters, and that's probably after sneering that I stop behaving like such a weak specimen in your all mighty presence."

"Do not be so certain of that, my dear," said Tomalak, his voice softer though dotted with displeasure at the sudden, volatile character assessment. "The way one is trained and expected to behave as a commander of a warship is a far different cry from how he or she behaves while in the company of one who is loved. Believe what you wish, but what you describe is not what I would have done."

"With the way you're behaving now, how the hell is one supposed to tell? Damn it, Tomalak; I can't tell if you're playing some sort of sick game with me or if you really are aroused by me and my "fire", but it is really unnerving. I don't care if this sudden ego and arrogance boost is just for show or that behind closed doors you may become some loveable teddy bear, I would _never_ leave Bochra." Ael's voice wobbled slightly, a hint of stinging moisture beginning to build behind her eyes.

"It would seem you have passed yet another test," said Tomalak, Ael blinking, confused.

"Test?" Ael repeated, sinking back into her chair, a hand on her head, nearly ready to begin sobbing from relief.

"A test of loyalty or should I say, a second. In this instance, it was to see if you could be swayed by wealth, status, what some would find extraordinarily tempting or if you would stand and defend the honor of the one whom you call Chosen One."

"Does this mean it was all a farce, then?" asked Ael, looking up. "I mean, you aren't really enamored with me?"

"Oh, no," said Tomalak, "I do find myself to be taken with you. However, it would not be, as you reminded minutes ago, honorable to pursue. Regardless of what you may think, I value honor."

"Yeah, well, you should have kept your thoughts to yourself," Ael snapped, once again jumping to her feet. One or two more, well-placed words and she would stalk away no matter what Tomalak had to say about it! "Learn some self-control, will you?"

Rising from his own chair and loosely folding his arms, Tomalak fixed Ael with a sardonic smile. "My dear, I have far more self-control than you obviously assume. As I have said, if I had none or any regards to honor, you would already be mine, willing or otherwise."

"Sounds like you condone pleasure slaves, too."

Tomalak did the last thing Ael expected, he rolled his eyes. "Hardly," said Tomalak. "I was merely stating…"

"You know what, I don't want to hear another word," Ael interrupted. It was time to flee. "I have enough sense to me, even when I've had a bit too much drink, not to fall into bed with every handsome face spewing endearing words at me."

Turning, Ael reached into the bowl of finely crafted chocolates by her end of the table, scooping up several before striding towards the door. Only when she reached it, did she gaze back over her shoulder. "Thank you for the _interesting_ meal, Commander." And then she stepped through the doors.

Once in the corridor, Ael broke into a dead run, sprinting towards the lift at the end of it, collapsing against the wall of it once she had, breath heaving.

"Lounge," said Ael quickly, slumping back against the wall and sliding down until her rear hit the deck, tears of confusion and exhaustion suddenly rolling down her cheeks.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

That night Ael had met up with Bochra outside of the lounge before she had even made it out of the turbolift, she saw him: It was as though he had heard her earlier, silent cry for aid. Before she could step out, Bochra stepped in, wrapping her up tightly and holding her close, but not before Ael had caught the pained expression upon his face. As she had feared whilst in the midst of shouting at and arguing with Tomalak, she had managed to bombard Bochra's mind with such powerfully strong emotion, and not of the pleasant sort, that he had nearly crumpled from his chair up in the lounge. The glass of ale he had been nursing hadn't been so lucky as to stay upright.

Lift halted between decks for more than five minutes (Ael was surprised no one up on the bridge had forced it to move) Bochra held Ael and tried to provide as much comfort as he could amongst the confusion swirling within her mind, while Ael continually apologized for causing him pain. Neither of them noticed the chocolates still clutched tightly in her hand, melting.

Ordering the lift back the way it had come Bochra took Ael back to her quarters, intent on staying with her for yet another evening, once again willing to sacrifice sleep if only to make sure she rested as comfortable as possible. The chocolate was finally noticed and tossed away, Ael's hand easily washed clean.

Sleep was a restless, fitful affair that left Ael more frustrated than rested, and twice she woke in the night to retch helplessly into the toilet, no doubt all that she had drunk, plus stress stemming from confusion, combining to make her feel entirely more miserable than she really would have liked.

The following morning (and thankfully Bochra's shift didn't start until two hours later than usual) Bochra attempted to engage Ael in conversation about the prior evening when she had been in the commander's personal wardroom for over two hours in total.

"I'm sorry that I gave you such a horrible migraine," repeated Ael for what had to be the fiftieth time since their meeting in the turbolift, hours before.

"It wasn't your fault," soothed Bochra, resting his hand gently on her cheek. "I am much more in tune with your thoughts and emotions since we bonded."

"After everything… There was no way to stay calm," said Ael almost brokenly.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"It was as if he had been expecting the praetor to dinner," Ael began, beginning to tell of the evening before and sparing no detail.

She spoke of the purposely, beautifully laid out tablescape, the different varieties of wine, liqueurs; Ael told Bochra of the flowers and candles, of the many varieties of food, all of which found their way to her plate at one time or another and how, despite Tomalak sitting there instead of him, she was actually enjoying the meal.

Time went on and Ael moved to the topic of how Tomalak had begun asking of her ambitions, once her new life had begun; how he had asked her who she most admired when she let it slip that there were one or two people she held in high regard that she hoped to find, one of them, for the second time in her life. Bochra had wanted to question her himself over that little detail, but held off, allowing Ael to tell the entirety of her story.

"And then he," said Ael, swallowing hard around the sudden lump in her throat, "tossed another test of sorts at me when I least expected it."

"What did my commander do?" asked Bochra, concerned at the sudden emotions he could feel radiating from Ael. "I promise you that whatever has happened, I will not be angry with you."

"He's enamored with me," said Ael.

The expression on Bochra's face instantly changed; first, surprise came into view, brown eyes wide and disbelieving, and just as quickly as the surprised expression had come, it was gone, replaced by one of severe malcontent.

The discussion went on with Ael telling all that Tomalak had said, from his insisting that he was the better man, to insinuating that Bochra was somehow too weak a specimen to marry, to how she could be forced into bonding if Tomalak so chose it, to the final admittance that while it had been a test to see how far she would go to protect the honor of the one whom she loved, the enamored feelings on Tomalak's end, were genuine.

"The more riled up I got, the more he seemed to like it," recounted Ael, annoyed.

"He can count himself fortunate that he is, currently, my commanding officer and that we are not on the home world between tours of duty," said Bochra a threatening note to his voice. "However, I doubt he would have even attempted to approach you on the home world."

"Probably not," agreed Ael. "If I can be honest, I am severely confused right now, though I'm sure you can feel every ounce of it."

Confirming with a nod, Bochra stood to fetch Ael a glass of water since she suddenly seemed a bit green.

"Honestly, when he admitted…and then went on about how he could forcibly make me be his wife, slave, concubine, whatever the hell he was talking about; test or not, Bochra, I almost want to pay him back for those comments."

"Understandably so," said Bochra, urging Ael to sip the cool water. "However, I must warn you to tread carefully. It would be a wise idea to stay away from the commander, if possible."

"I've thought about starting a rumor," admitted Ael, raising her eyes from her glass to Bochra. "I mean, if I was, say, in the lounge and someone overheard mindless mumbling about how the good commander attempted to force intimacy, and then they slipped the word to a comrade and so on…"

"Absolutely not," said Bochra, a bit too sternly for Ael's liking.

"After last night not to mention for other things, Tomalak deserves…"

"One of the worst things that can befall a warbird commander is "losing face" with his or her crew. The rumor you are proposing is a severely damaging one, one that would undoubtedly cause catastrophic damage. Promise me you won't start such a rumor amongst the crew, Ael."

Ael nodded at Bochra's intense expression. "I won't," said Ael with a sigh. "You're right, I know." Stomach churning, Ael resigned to lay back on her bunk, Bochra content to sit quietly with her, holding her hand and gently stroking her cheek in a quiet attempt to soothe her battered thoughts.

During the time that Bochra was gone that day Ael did not leave her bunk, spending the time mulling over this or that, thinking of the warning that Bochra had issued to not toss an interesting, possibly delectable rumor amongst the crew like a meaty bone to a pack of starving, wild dogs.

Eventually, the thoughts ebbed away and she slept, waking only when Bochra returned from his duty shift, some nine hours after he'd originally gone.

"You look so tired," said Ael worriedly, concern for her husband-to-be overriding her earlier, more anxious thoughts. "Please, rest."

"I will in a while," said Bochra, gathering Ael into a warm hug. "For now, I'm content to stay with you."

Though she felt like arguing (he looked far past simply tired) Ael reined in the urge, spending a half hour sharing a meal with Bochra, and then, again, encouraging him to seek out the comfort of his bed.

"Before I do, I would like to ask you a question," said Bochra, Ael tipping her head curiously.

"All right, Bochra, what is it?"

"It concerns something you made mention of, earlier this morning when we spoke, about someone on the home world whom you not only admired, but longed to find again. It has me curious, though I do understand if you would prefer not to say."

Rubbing the back of her neck Ael thought how best to respond to the query, gently gnawing at her bottom lip and wondering exactly how much to dare disclose. While Ael trusted Bochra implicitly, she, at times, feared listening devices hidden within her room not that she ever mentioned it to Bochra. It was also late, Bochra was beyond fatigued and, "It's a long story," said Ael. "I mean it's _really_ long."

Leaning back in his chair Bochra stared up at Ael expectantly, his expression asking her to continue. After making doubly sure that Bochra really wanted to hear the story at such a late hour, Ael settled herself cross-legged on her bunk, dragging her blanket into her lap and crinkling it gently in her hands as she thought of how to begin.

Seeing how Bochra knew most of her past (she was such an open book to him), starting at the bare beginnings of her life would make for too long a tale, Ael opting to skip ahead to the time she had been with her mother, a highly respected astrophysicist, aboard a starship. It had been the first time in Ael's life she had seen a ship quite so grand; she was used to small, dinky little science ships the rare times she wasn't on Earth. The stars were much closer at least, so it wasn't as bad as Ael supposed it could have been.

Two weeks before Ael and her mother were due to depart the ship, the Orlando, and return to Earth, the vessel on which they were traveling had made a scheduled stop along the Neutral Zone border, picking up a military official to escort to a diplomatic conference.

Already familiar with whom she was as a Romulan, though truly knowing little about all it entailed, Ael, upon first sight of the individual, a prestigious general, was awestruck.

Tall, stern-faced with an air of nobility about him; dark hair, dark eyes, solidly built beneath the somewhat bulky uniform that most Romulans in the military wore. A tunic of black with tiny, white checks every other square; a "Y" belt-like harness over the top, a startling silver. A silvery diamond and three crescents adorned his collar, signifying rank. Darkly colored trousers and tall, black boots completed the look, Ael far more curious than frightened, the latter most would have assumed, including the Romulan who had seen her staring from across the way.

Ael had been scarcely twelve years of age and though she knew better than to go wandering around the ship without an adult or guardian at her heels, there were times she couldn't resist sneaking out to explore this area or that one. From the first moment she had seen the warbird shimmer into existence through the window of her and her mother's quarters, Ael had leaped at the chance to see one of them, one of her own, a Romulan up close and personal. Well, as close as she knew she was likely to get, little more than a brief glimpse of him or her in the corridors, in passing.

It had been in the ship's lounge where she had crossed General Movar's path for the first time, another officer, one who looked to be of great importance, sitting at a table in the far corner of the lounge and away from most peoples' view, though many were daring enough to glance that way every now and then, whispering to colleagues about the possible dangers of having someone like a Romulan aboard, no matter the reason.

Ael had been the most daring of all, sidling quietly along the wall, her eyes never leaving the Romulan general, until he finally noticed her. The other occupant of the table, an Admiral, looked Ael's way within seconds, but the young girl didn't care. Oh, she wanted to run to this man, beg him to take her with him, when he returned home again. At the very least, Ael wanted to know all about Romulus.

The Admiral had been annoyed at the interruption, wondering why one so young was "gallivanting around the ship" on her own accord. Movar, however, had been what most people on board would never have expected: He was gentle towards Ael. A man of great patience, nearly infallible according to some, Movar also had a "soft spot" when it came to the young, refusing to ever harm them for any reason even if they were the children of even his most mortal enemy. The way Ael gazed upon him was instantly interpreted as more than mere awe, she stared as though he was, somehow, a piece of her that was missing, a piece she craved to know more about.

Against the irritated asking of the Admiral in regards to where her mother was, Ael stepped closer when Movar beckoned her, and in seconds she was as close as she had ever been to a flesh and blood Romulan. It felt safe, familiar; it felt like she was home even if in Federation space and aboard a starship.

"What is your name?" Movar had asked her.

"A-Ael," Ael had responded shakily. If anyone would understand her name it would be him. There hadn't been a point, at least to her, of saying the name she had been assigned at her birth, a name that tied her to humanity, a name that disgusted her.

Instantly, a look of understanding swept over the general, so brief that only Ael caught it for she had been staring straight at him. He told her that her name was special, that it carried great honor, a reminder of a bit of noble Romulan history.

Ael wanted to speak more, to ask so many questions, but fear took its hold when she heard the Admiral on the com line a few paces away, calling for someone to "locate the red-haired child's mother" at once.

"Take me with you," whispered Ael. "I-I don't belong here."

A rather sizeable, though gentle hand came to rest atop her head, and Ael was graced with a partial smile of reassurance. "Are you able to tell me where it is you belong, dear child?"

"Romulus," was all Ael could say, instant fear seizing hold when she caught sight of her mother striding through the doors of the lounge, looking right, then left, and aiming a deadly look her daughter's direction.

"Once you have matured, find your way. If it is meant to be, then it will be." Those were the words Movar had left Ael with, her voice barely above a whisper when she tried to reply that she wasn't sure she would make it along in life quite that far.

From that moment on Ael had chosen to adopt Movar into her heart, as a father; Ael had a feeling he would be an outstanding one, far better than the one awaiting her back home who only saw fit to mock, belittle, and dole out abuse after abuse, much like her mother.

Knowing of Movar, filled with what strength she took from her brief encounter from the old Romulan general became Ael's strength, one of the few things that helped her keep hold of her sanity in especially difficult times. One day, she would find her way home; one day, she would find him and, with hope, have the family she had always dreamed of and prayed for.

"That's about it," said Ael, picking at a loose thread on her blanket. "I told you it was a long story." An hour had flown by; Bochra seemed to be much more awake than he previously had been.

"I am honored that you chose to share it with me," said Bochra. "Do you think you will search for him, once we return to Romulus?"

"Honestly," Ael said, raising her eyes and slipping down from her bunk, "I'm thinking he will probably be the one to find me. No doubt the praetor already knows of me and this situation, same to be said of the continuing committee and the senate; I would almost bet that he, the general, may have already heard about it all, too." Ael's eyes lit with hope. "Maybe he'll be there, waiting for me when we arrive. I mean…unless he's forgotten about me. It's been a decade since out paths crossed."

"He likely remembers and with great clarity," said Bochra, wrapping Ael in a warm hug that she was content to get lost in. "I'm certain you will make contact, at some point."

"That would be wonderful," said Ael, moving out of the embrace when Bochra yawned rather hugely behind her back. "Okay, you," said Ael with a fond smile, "you should head off to bed." And then she yawned. "I should, too." Even though Ael had slept for several hours, telling such a personal story of her past had left her feeling drained.

"Then I bid you goodnight," said Bochra, leaning in to place a kiss on Ael's lips. "I will see you tomorrow morning."

"It's a date."

...

"The current time is oh three hundred hours."

The eternally irritated, somewhat bored voice of the computer filled the darkness of the cabin when Ael asked for the time upon being roused from slumber.

"Why am I even awake?" mumbled Ael, passing a hand over her eyes. She couldn't remember having any sort of nightmare or really any dreams at all. Just as she was about to pull the blanket over her head to attempt to find sleep again, the whine of her door chime sent her bolting upright, a loud curse flying off her tongue when she banged her head on the low ceiling.

"What the hell? Computer, get the lights on, will you? The lights lifted and Ael, still rubbing her head, called out, "what?"

The sight of Commander Tomalak striding purposefully into Ael's quarters nearly made her flop back in irritation and pull the blanket back over her head, all the while begging the computer to turn out the lights and plunge her back into darkness. What could Tomalak _possibly_ be doing in her room at such an offensive hour of the morning?

"The answer is still no, Commander," said Ael, remembering back to the dinner she'd attended, the happenings and confusion still as fresh in her mind as though everything had happened mere hours prior.

"No, no," said Tomalak, chuckling smoothly, "that isn't why I'm here."

"Unless it's life or death, could you please go away and come back later?" This time Ael did flop back, placing her pillow over her face to block out the light.

"Come with me," said Tomalak, the pillow falling away from Ael's face; she actually dropped it straight to the floor in her haste to sit up, rubbing her eyes as she did so.

"Um, why?" questioned Ael, still seated on her bunk.

"Come," said Tomalak, beckoning to Ael, who, rolling her eyes finally made it from her bunk to standing on the deck, one foot atop the other due to the coldness of the floor.

"I still don't understand…"

"Humor me, my dear," said Tomalak, already striding through the doors, Ael rushing to keep up, frowning when she realized she was not only parading through the corridors in night clothes but also, barefooted.

"You could have at least let me put on some socks," grumbled Ael. "Just where are we going, and why so early?" She was still trying to rub the crusted bits of sleep from her eyes.

"It's a surprise," said Tomalak lightly, wearing the sort of smile that had Ael instantly on her guard.

"I don't like your sorts of surprises, Tomalak," said Ael dryly.

"Oh, you'll like this one," Tomalak assured.

Still unsure she would enjoy what was coming, Ael silently followed the commander, curious yet wary when they turned up at his private office. At least she hadn't had to wander through the bridge to get there; nothing like several of the most senior officers on board glimpsing her in her nightclothes!

The office was sparsely decorated, the commander's desk the only thing in focus, a small computer sitting upon it with its screen partially turned, and it was turned just enough for Ael to make out movement. She was going to have to speak to someone!

"Wh-what is going on?" Ael stammered, taking two steps back.

"Someone wishes to speak with you," said Tomalak simply, still grinning. And then, at Ael's continued stalling, "General's generally do not like being kept waiting longer than necessary. General Movar may have nearly unlimited patience, but I'm certain even he has his limits."

 _General Movar? He… he didn't!_ "Damn you," hissed Ael through her teeth, as quietly as possible so that Movar wouldn't overhear. "I asked you not to contact anyone, and how did you even know who it was?" _That was a stupid question…_

Tomalak treated her to a rarely produced laugh. "Sometimes, dear Ael, I do believe you forget you are amongst Romulans, though I suppose I should be understanding, as this entire scenario has been your first, real interaction with any. Well, unless you count one instance a decade past."

Ael knew exactly to what he was referring and it bothered her that he knew of the encounter at all. Deep down she knew Bochra hadn't told Tomalak anything; the general must have, when Tomalak contacted him.

"Your body language was quite simple to read," said Tomalak matter-of-factly. "All I had to do was say each name and then watch you for telltale clues to aid in solving the puzzle. Subtle shifts in a glance, a momentary halt of the release of breath, mild fidgeting of your hands; it wasn't extraordinarily difficult to assume exactly who you meant."

"You did this on purpose," Ael seethed. "You contacted him at two in the morning, dragged me out of my quarters still in my nightgown, and arranged a surprise communiqué with a general all because I wouldn't jump into your bed, didn't you?"

"You're reaching, as they say, my dear," said Tomalak, mildly unamused at the accusation. "Personally, I thought you would be pleased with the chance to speak with someone you have longed to find for many years. Consider this a gift for everything you have gone through. Go on," he said, gesturing towards his desk. "He seems quite eager to speak with you again."

Without speaking further, Tomalak turned and left the room to wait outside. For a moment after he'd gone Ael considered turning around and leaving altogether, bolting through the doors and running flat out until she reached the safe confines of her quarters. However, once Ael's back came into contact with the doors and they refused to part, it sunk in that she was effectively locked in until Tomalak said otherwise.

"Thanks a lot, Tomalak," grumbled Ael beneath her breath, attempting to smooth down the front of her sleepwear, and hoping, at the very least, the general would be understanding in regards to it. After all, Tomalak _had_ woken her and _insisted_ she come with him, and quickly.

The conversation, the meeting she had longed to have again since her childhood was looming just ahead, and though Ael had dreamed of seeing the old general again, finally able to tell him how much she admired and respected him, how much a father he had been to her even if he never knew it…

She just wasn't ready.

...

 **It took what felt like hours to gather the necessary courage to step forwards and dare face the screen on Tomalak's desk. Actually, I sat behind it, making sure my bare feet (I think I was more concerned with them than necessary) were out of sight, smoothed down my rumpled sleep clothes one more time, took a deep breath and turned the screen to face me. It wasn't until I'd done that, that I realized I'd forgotten to at least put my hair back into a decent ponytail. Currently loose from sleep, strands were sticking out this way and that; now I could not only face him sorely unprepared and groggy but looking unkempt, it wasn't the (second) first impression I'd been hoping to have.**

 **Before I said a single word, I cursed Tomalak once more, in my head. This whole "surprise" had to be payback, for not getting his way when he admitted his feelings of enamor. Personally, I never had the feeling he had been testing me at all. Then again, what if this impromptu meeting was his idea of a gift? Could he still be hoping to, somehow, win me over?**

 **Confused as ever I put all thought of Tomalak out of my head and focused on the stern-faced, noble looking Romulan general who had once shown me great understanding and patience, pasted a nervous smile on my face and said, rather choked, "Jolan Tru."**

 **"** **Jolan Tru, dear Ael," said Movar in a calm, deep voice that instantly provided me with a heaping dose of comfort.**

 **"** **I'm sorry if I kept you waiting," I said, shifting anxiously in Tomalak's leather chair, doing my best not to fidget. "This was a bit of, ah, a surprise, but I-I'm grateful to be able to speak to you again. It's been a long time."**

 **Hot, stinging moisture began to prick at my eyes as I remembered the meeting from so long ago. Oh, to have been able to go with him at that time, back to the home world once his conference had been attended and completed, to learn and to grow in the ways of a Romulan rather than just behaving the way I assumed any Romulan should. Romulan at heart but a human by unfortunate nature; maybe this time, with his help, if he were willing, I could have a chance to become that which I had always wished I could be.**

 **The general was quick to notice the redness in my cheeks and the wetness in my eyes; without any effort expended he could likely see me attempting, vainly, to hold back the flow of emotion.**

 **And then the fidgeting started as I fought the urge to bawl like a child in front of the man I most respected. "I-I'm sorry. This is a bit overwhelming."**

 **"** **At ease, young lady," he said. My fidgeting halted, but the urge to cry did not. "There is no need for apologies. I understand why you may feel overwhelmed as well as emotional."**

 **Searching his eyes quickly showed me that he was as understanding towards me as the very first time he had ever seen me when I had barely begun the double digits of my life. There was no anger, no annoyance, none of the usual hateful bitterness or desire to kill me like I saw in most every other Romulan's stare.**

 **"** **I still remember that day, in the lounge of the Orlando," I said quietly, feeling the first tears leak out from my eyes though I didn't make any movements to dash them away. "The way you looked at and spoke to me is nothing I have ever forgotten. You told me to find my way and I have, though only one other, I think, truly believes I am what I feel myself to be." And then I dared to add, quietly, "Do you believe me; do you believe my heart is Romulan?"**

 **A single incline of the general's head was immediate confirmation, and he followed that nod, with words that nearly had me broken down in sobs. "From the first instance I set eyes on you; from the first time you spoke your name to me, I knew you were indeed different, unique."**

 **"** **More than anything I wish I could have stayed with you," I admitted. "My mother, if you can even call her that because she certainly never did anything even remotely motherly," I tried to laugh through my tears, but it didn't quite work, making the sound, strangled, "wasn't happy that I'd gone off alone." My voice lowered, my eyes downcast when the next words were spoken, "That night was one of my most miserable." After a moment my gaze lifted. "Your strength got me through it and everything that followed. I knew I had to find a way to, one day, get home."** ** _And that maybe I could finally have the family I've always wished I could have,_** **I finished internally.**

 **"** **You bring my much honor by your admission, Ael," he said. "Though I was unaware of it until this moment, I am pleased that the outcome of a seemingly simple meeting brought you strength and comfort when most needed."**

 **"** **When I see Romulus for the first time," I began, nervously hopeful, "will you be there?"**

 **"** **I will be," he confirmed. "When you arrive I would like to meet with you; there is much more to be discussed."**

 **"** **That would be wonderful," I said. To finally see him face to face, to be able to embrace him (if allowed) and tell him, truly, how thankful I was for that meeting all those years past…it was more than another dream come true.**

 **"** **Then I shall see you in three and a quarter more days."**

 **Smile fading, head tipping to the side in confusion, I stared at the screen. It seemed like the call was over already, though in my mind we had only just gotten started. I was so worried about this interaction and now, though only ten minutes into it, I didn't want it to end.**

 **"** **Busy morning?" I asked quietly. "I was hoping to be able to talk more, but I'm grateful you allowed it, now."**

 **"** **Unfortunately, Ael, an early day approaches. I will see you when you arrive."**

 **Before I dared say goodbye and leave the general to the pile of reports I'm sure he had waiting on his desk, a thought at the back of my mind, sprang forwards and gave me a little nudge.**

 ** _This could be the perfect time to pay Tomalak back_** **, the voice said, giggling almost a little too maliciously.** ** _While you promised Bochra that you wouldn't toss a rumor here and there amongst the crew, you promised nothing about relaying a little misinformation to a general, now, did you?_**

 **I supposed I hadn't. However, I was pretty sure Bochra meant I wasn't to spread rumors anywhere or to anyone. Unfortunately, the desire to get Tomalak back for at least two things, forced my normally good morals, to slip. Admittedly, I found it amusing to think of Tomalak receiving a good verbal lashing, perhaps putting him in his place the next time he thought of doling out any little "tests".**

 **"** **Wait. Before you have to go…"**

 **I forced my thoughts to Jenna, to what Tomalak almost had me do, to how her eyes had looked when she was escorted away; I thought back to the dinner and how Tomalak insulted Bochra, me for loving him, and tried to insinuate he could "make me" his whatever he wanted to call it, and then labeling it some sort of test to make me feel, somehow, better about having appeared more Romulan in his eyes not that I bought into any of it.**

 **The thoughts made me both saddened and angry; the general noticed my demeanor change and probably the fact that I was once again shifting uncomfortably in my chair and fidgeting.**

 **"** **What is it, Ael? Is something the matter?"**

 **"** **You take honor very seriously, yes?" I asked, sniffling.**

 **"** **Yes, Ael, I do," he confirmed.**

 **"** **Then I have something to tell you, concerning Tomalak." I momentarily felt my face tingling, signaling to me that if my body knew I was about to tell a rather nasty lie that the general would most certainly see through me. The thought wasn't enough to stop me.**

 **"** **Ael, I am unable to offer counsel if you are unable to inform me of the problem," he said seriously, though concerned. "Has something happened?"**

 **The tears began to flood out of me when I thought back to Jenna standing against the bulkhead, the disruptor pistol heavy in my hand. I remembered the horrible, hollow feeling in my gut when I had pulled the trigger, shock when no bolt of energy had spewed forth. Focusing on Jenna's expression as she had been led away, to my following days while I desperately tried to bury what had transpired, was enough to make the following words flow a bit too naturally.**

 **"** **A couple of nights ago, Tomalak invited me to dine with him in his wardroom, alone. There were things he said we needed to discuss. At first, I was expecting something with an ulterior motive behind it; I thought he was trying to get me drunk enough that I would become loose-lipped and tell him the "real reason" why I had come, though I think, partially, he knows I've been sincere from the start."**

 **"** **Go on," the general prompted. I could tell he wasn't amused.**

 **"** **I indulged way more than I should have and was relaxed and dropping my guard little by little, Tomalak catching me by surprise when he stated, bluntly, that he is in love with me." I saw Movar's jaw clench tightly. I feigned like I was about to be ill into the nearby wastebasket. "He tried to force me to become his mate; he said he could easily see it done even if I was unwilling, which I was, which I am. I thought he was going to try and…"**

 **"** **This is the truth?" Movar said, suddenly speaking with great sternness.**

 **I should have stopped right there, but I didn't. "Yes, sir. I-I already have someone I wish to call Chosen, a centurion on board, Bochra." Scrubbing the tears from my cheeks I drew in a shaky breath. "Tomalak kept trying to force me from Bochra, saying I shouldn't want him because he's only a centurion, because he doesn't have high status within the Empire. Refusing, I tried to leave, but he wouldn't allow it. He…he tried to force himself on me."**

 **It came out so much worse than it originally had sounded inside my head, but it was far too late to take the words back, Movar as angry as I had ever seen anyone; silently seething, fury building behind nearly onyx black eyes, like a storm on the horizon.**

 **"** **Ael," he began, his voice barely controlled, "please bring Tomalak into the room."**

 **My blood instantly began to run cold and I panicked. "No, please, he'll be so upset that I dared tell anyone that he…he'll hurt Bochra," I found myself saying. The hole was being dug deeper and deeper; soon, I was going to be in so deep there would be no escape.**

 **"** **Unless the commander wishes to be in in trouble so deep there is no way out, he would be wise indeed to listen to the order I will give, and that order, Ael, is that you and Bochra are to arrive at Romulus in good standing, unharmed. I promise you that you and I will speak further upon your arrival, but for now, bring Tomalak inside."**

 **"** **Yes, sir," I said, flashing a grin of triumph only once I had made my way around the desk. The sick feelings that had momentarily come in the midst of telling my fib had gone. I was actually happier than I should have been about giving Tomalak a major tough spot to be in.**

 **Rapping on the door, it quickly opened, Tomalak staring down and trying to gauge just why it was that I had tears on my cheeks, yet at the same time, appeared like the cat that got the proverbial canary.**

 **"** **Your move," I said quietly.**

 **"** **What did you do?" Now Tomalak was eyeing me with great suspicion**

 **Lifting my shoulders in a casual shrug, I leaned against the doorway. "You'll find out. Oh, the general wants to speak to you, now, but I'd hurry; he** ** _detests_** **being kept waiting." A nasty grin worked its way to the surface.**

 **"** **Oh, you have definitely done something," said Tomalak, frowning. "Stay right there and do not move."**

 **Once Tomalak had retreated into his office, I turned and ran, giggling to myself as my feet pounded along down the empty, dimly lit corridor.**

 **Hellfire was going to rain down upon me, later, I was sure, but now I had immunity, Bochra too, by order of an Empire general. For the first time since I had come aboard the Decius, I felt truly invincible.**

...

The illusion that Ael had regarding her invincibility, wasn't nearly as long-lived as she had originally believed. Oh, she had had a deeply instinctual feeling that once Tomalak had caught up with her, after his own little meeting with the general, there would most assuredly be yelling loud enough to be heard from the highest deck aboard ship to deep within the bowels of it, but nothing could have prepared her for what had come to pass once the commander had finally caught up with her.

After Ael's impromptu visit with General Movar, she had returned to her quarters, content to lounge on her bunk and read through her journal though a part of her was back in Commander Tomalak's office. Oh, how she wished to be a fly on the wall; after everything Tomalak had done since she had come, granting her passage aside, Ael, admittedly, longed to see the commander put in his place.

The silence and the wondering lasted less than twenty minutes, the doors to Ael's quarters parting without so much as a ring of the door chime, the sounds of heavy, thumping, angry boot falls positively stomping into the room and prompting Ael to sit up in haste. One look at Tomalak's storm cloud of a face and Ael felt her feelings of invincibility wane.

"How _dare_ you!" seethed Tomalak through nearly clenched teeth, his face bronzing darkly in his anger. "You had the _audacity_ to tell General Movar that I…" Tomalak paused, fists clenched tightly at his side, clenching his jaw so tightly that his teeth began to ache. The words were impossible to say! "And he _believed_ you!"

"Hey," Ael began, sliding down from her bunk when she probably should have stayed in it, "I told the general the truth. You tried to sway me to become your Chosen One; you told me that even if I was unwilling, you could force me, but it still remains to be seen if you meant Chosen One or an Element's damned pleasure slave, chained to your bed!"

Complexion darkening further Tomalak advanced by two steps; Ael barely held her ground. "As I told you the evening past, it was merely a test of loyalties. I also recall mentioning that I would never be so dishonorable as to legitimately pursue another man's Chosen, no matter personal interest. However, you decided, for whatever inane reason that I cannot fathom, to tell the general I attempted to not only seduce, but _rape_ you!"

For a moment Ael appeared shameful, quickly folding her arms tightly over her chest and glowering. "Do you know how much booze, in general, I ingested that night, Tomalak? Maybe I had a bit too much and my brain was muddled; could it be that I was confused on exactly what was said?"

"Don't play games with me, girl," Tomalak spat. "You knew damn well what you were saying; you knew exactly what you were accusing me of, ungrateful little brat that you are."

"Ungrateful?" Ael scoffed. "Puh! Gee, I didn't know I had to be grateful for being stuck in a nasty room without a working replicator; I'm _so_ sorry I wasn't more thankful for you forcing me to nearly murder my best fucking friend in the world."

"Yes, ungrateful!" thundered Tomalak, stepping closer, brandishing his finger in Ael's face. "Any other commander in the fleet would have long since had you executed, dumping your body, if there even was one remaining, out into space. No other would have been as lenient as I have been. There is no doubt in my mind that any other commander would have left you condemned to the brig, possibly even one of the solitary confinement cells set deep into the bowels of the ship. There would have been no placement in quarters of any kind; quarters that I can see have been cleaned spotless. The replicator was fixed some time ago and even when it wasn't functioning, you still had a way to get food and drink."

"Thanks to Bochra," growled Ael.

"I should have transported you straight back to the Enterprise; I should have left you to rot down in the brig!"

"So let's see you put me back, big boy," challenged Ael, spreading her arms. "I know the general has said I am under his protection. Aev can't drag me down the corridors anymore and toss me around like a ragdoll; no one can shoot me like they've always, so desperately wanted to do."

Tomalak was barely taken aback by her behavior. "You are correct in that the general has made it abundantly clear you are to arrive at Romulus in one piece. However…" Tomalak seized Ael by the arm, pulling her close, until they were nearly nose to nose, "let me assure you that I am quite capable of ensuring you not only pay a price for your brazen, disgusting lie but also ensuring you _never_ cross me again."

A sick feeling embedded itself firmly in the pit of Ael's stomach. Before she could work up the nerve to ask Tomalak exactly what he meant, or stammer that the general would know if he so much as removed a hair from her head, Tomalak had hauled her over to the nearby chair, where he sat, upending Ael over his knees before she could say a single word in protest.

Startled by the turn of events Ael was silent for several seconds after her view of the room had changed her eyes now on the floor. It only took the sensation of cool air on her bare legs, once her skirt had been raised, for the protests to begin in earnest.

"Wait! No! You can't!"

"I most certainly can," said Tomalak crossly. "You are an ungrateful, lying little brat and I think it's high time you were treated like one."

Gripping Ael tightly at the waist with one hand to ensure she didn't vault right off his lap, Tomalak wasted very little time in getting down to business. Unfortunately for Ael, Tomalak's chosen rhythm for the punishment was relentlessly firm, quick smacks across every inch of her backside that could be reached, including the backs of each thigh. Oh, how he'd wanted to do this for days; to dole out a much-needed lesson of respect to this insolent young thing.

Meanwhile, Ael was continuing to holler from her perch over the commander's knees, begging for him to stop even though, somehow, she knew he was in the right.

"Stop, please," sniffled Ael, the white hot pain in her rear beginning to produce a familiar wetness in her eyes. "The general…" That was as far as Ael managed to get before Tomalak interrupted her.

"The general," said Tomalak between hefty swats to Ael's bottom, "is not here to protect you, now, is he? I would also, very willingly wager that you would be in a similar position with him if only he knew of the obscenely appalling lie that you dared speak about another, one of your supposed own."

The thought of her mentor, the one who had always been something of a father to her though he didn't know it, placing her over his lap, punishing her this way, in such a childlike manner, thoroughly disappointed and ashamed of her… Stinging wetness encompassed every inch of her eyes, the tears quickly finding their way out to leak down her cheeks. Finally, it struck her that she really had gone way too far, Ael's hollering, desperate pleading, giving way to soft sobs and even softer, pleas.

"Ow, please, no more," begged Ael hoarsely. "It hurts."

"Oh, it's supposed to," said Tomalak sternly, the pace of the chosen method of discipline, increasing. "Your little lie very nearly cost me my command. In fact, it still might. My career is in jeopardy because of you; do you have _any_ idea what may befall me once we reach Romulus especially if General Movar is denied the truth?"

Ael could no longer bring herself to struggle against Tomalak's firm hold, a sob slipping past her lips as she began to digest the severity of what Tomalak had disclosed.

 _I-I may have destroyed his career? Why don't I ever stop to think before I… Bochra warned me about starting rumors; I suppose I'll be lucky if he doesn't upend me, too._

When the home world was reached Ael knew she was going to have to find every ounce of courage she possessed and use it to tell General Movar the truth. The very thought of it nearly paralyzed her with fear like she'd nearly never known before. Once the truth was out into the open… Ael winced from both a particularly hard smack to the back of her right thigh and in regards to the expression, she could already see, as plain as anything on the general's face. A tightly clenched jaw, arms folded tightly, a deeply disappointed stare that said he could never trust her again; it was all too much to bear. Why, she might not even be allowed to remain on Romulus not that she could blame the decision, and would likely, instead, be carted back across Romulan space to the Neutral Zone border and dumped with the first Federation ship that happened by.

"I-I went too far, I know that now," said Ael through her tears, gripping Tomalak's pant leg tightly. Would his palm ever let up on her poor, defenseless backend? She was sure it was already as crimson as the table covering she could see out of the corner of her eye.

" _Way_ too far," agreed Tomalak, deepening the very rosy blush on her rear. "There was never any intention to force you into anything unsavory. I may be arrogant and, at times, egotistical, but the one thing I most certainly am not, is dishonorable."

Through the rest of the ordeal, Ael set her mind to work, thinking back over everything Tomalak had said and over everything that had been done since she'd come. No one had ever asked Aev to treat her as he, specifically, had done. Despite the quarters she had been assigned, being a bit of a mess, it was nothing that elbow grease hadn't been able to fix within a very short time frame. The replicator, eventually, was fixed and Bochra had brought her food and drink without fail. Tomalak very likely knew of it but never made a move to stop it from happening.

And the ordeal involving Jenna? It was mere coincidence that the vessel captured contained someone that Ael happened to know, and Tomalak, like any other Romulan commander in any fleet, used it to his advantage. He was behaving as he had been trained to, and he'd never intended to have her kill anyone, hence setting her up with a pistol drained of its charge.

The rather extravagant dinner that Ael had been invited to may have had its purpose as gathering some further insight into what made her tick, another "test" coming to light shortly before its end, but even so, to accuse another of something as appalling as rape…?

Shame was one thing to feel, but Ael suddenly felt worse than if she had been given a fully charged pistol to point at her dearest friend, and then had fired it on commander's orders, to prove herself as Romulan as the next.

All Ael could find the heart to do, now, was sob openly, every now and then a soft, meek "I'm so sorry," slipping out. Intently focused on crying her heart out Ael barely noticed when Tomalak's palm ceased to fall or when her clothing was righted. Ael staggered when she was placed upright, one hand crossing over to rub anxiously at her arm, green eyes downcast and gazing blurrily upon the drab green floor.

There was no comforting word or touch to come, Tomalak rising from his chair, placing his hands on Ael's shoulders and marching her over to her bunk, pressing down and forcing her to sit on the bottom most bed, and then stepped back and folded his arms to once again fix her with a severely displeased expression.

"Firstly, you are now confined to this room at all times. You will not leave it for any reason unless I give personal authorization, which, allow me to assure you is not going to happen. Secondly, when we arrive at the home world, you _will_ be telling General Movar the truth. Lastly, our little _discussion_ is to remain private. So help me, Ael, if even Bochra hears of this…"

"Please, don't hurt him," said Ael softly, desperately.

"No, Centurion Bochra will not be harmed, of that you have my word, but I can easily make the rest of his journey to the home world a living hell. Double shifts, manning waste extraction, scrubbing exhaust manifolds; there are many ways of making an officer's life pure, unadulterated misery. You would do well to remember that I can do the same to you. I will warn you only once: The next time you make even one flippant remark; the next time you ever _dare think_ of crossing me, our discussion will be repeated and it will not necessarily be my palm that you feel on your bared flesh. Do I make myself clear to you?"

"Yes, sir," whispered Ael, unable to meet his eyes.

"Good," said Tomalak, "see that you remember."

And then he was gone.

Ael sat on the bed, posture slumping, tears raining down; there was no way she was going to come through her meeting with the general, her mentor, in one piece, emotional or otherwise. The lie, as horrid as it was… the look on the general's face, that expression of anger, of pure protection… What else could she have done but assume she had won?

In reality, however, she may have just lost it all.


	14. Chapter 14

The remainder of the day, as well as the following one, passed painfully slow, only this time the term "painfully" wasn't just a metaphor. Ael's rear had remained blushing for a full day after Tomalak had unceremoniously taken her across his knees, the rosy blush in one or two areas darkening to slight bruises. When people told of Romulans possessing several times the strength of a human, they hadn't been exaggerating, and silently Ael thanked whatever God or Element could hear her that at least Tomalak had chosen to use his palm and nothing else to discipline her with.

What had Ael more miserable than ever before, however, was that Bochra hadn't come by since the incident with Tomalak, and she could only assume the commander was forcing his centurion to stay away from her.

Unfortunately, Ael was right.

Once Tomalak had marched out of Ael's quarters, the previous day, he had immediately gone to Bochra and, more bluntly than was necessary, told the centurion that he was now on a double shift. Bochra hadn't dared ask why he was suddenly placed on night crew status when there were more than enough soldiers to cover the shift; Tomalak's severely upset countenance stopped Bochra from uttering much of a reply at all.

Well, that was until Tomalak had also taken the time to add, "And you are not to go near that _girl's_ quarters." No, he would no longer use anything other than "girl" or "human"; Ael had lost the honored privilege of being called by Romulan name the moment the obscene lie had left her mouth.

"Commander?" Bochra questioned, taken aback by his commander's way of speaking as well as the demand that he keep away from Ael. "May I inquire as to why?"

"No, Centurion, you most certainly may not. The start of your second shift, which will take place in waste extraction, begins now and will go through till the morning crew arrives for their shifts. I suggest you get moving to where you need to be."

And then he was gone.

Ael was lost without Bochra near and the only time she moved from her bunk was to use the toilet, though once she had attempted to get something from the replicator only to find it no longer felt like functioning. Someone in engineering must have cut power to certain systems within her room.

Thankfully, after coming off of nearly thirty hours of duty (Tomalak sent Bochra elsewhere immediately after the centurion had left waste extraction) Bochra, against his commander's wishes, made a beeline straight for Ael's room.

Something was wrong; Bochra could feel it like a painful spasm deep in his temples, radiating harshly through his consciousness, throbbing mercilessly, aching painfully. Being kept from Ael, too, after he had already initiated a telepathic mating bond with her, felt like it was causing mental damage and he could only hope she wasn't experiencing similar agony.

Sitting on the bottom most bunk, staring dead ahead at an invisible spot on the farthest bulkhead, green eyes wide and unblinking, despondence written all over her face, was how Bochra found Ael upon entering her quarters. Now it was more than his consciousness that was aching, so was his spirit. Hurrying over to where Ael sat, somewhat gingerly from his perspective, Bochra sat close and gathered her into his arms; Ael was shivering as she huddled against him, like a wet, cold llurrh kitten that had lost its mother.

Before he had even touched her Bochra could feel the upsetting emotions pouring out, but now that he was holding her so closely, he could feel utter despair, hopelessness. It both terrified and concerned Bochra greatly. What had happened to Ael the time he had been forced to be away?

"Ael?" Bochra softly questioned; Ael only pressed closer, burying her face into his chest and squeezing her arms around him, tightly, almost afraid that should she let her grip weaken that he might go away again, for longer than the last time. "Oh, e'lev," he whispered into her hair, "what's happened?"

Ael still couldn't find the words to speak, clinging to Bochra for over a half hour before she dared to loosen her grip, ten minutes more before she was brave enough to pull out of the embrace though she was careful to leave her hands tucked safely into his.

"I-I've ruined everything," said Ael in a choked voice. How could she even begin to tell him what she'd done? What would he do once she told him that not only was she responsible for his being miserably placed on back to back to back shifts but also that she was likely to be executed at some point after reaching the home world? Would he yell at her, take her over his knees the way Tomalak had done? The worst possibility of all was that Bochra would do none of the above, but simply stand up, turn his back on her and stride through the doors of her quarters, making damn sure she never laid eyes on him again.

Such would be a fate worse than death.

"Tell me what's happened, Ael," said Bochra more gently than Ael felt she deserved. When she dared to speak what she'd done aloud… he was going to hate her.

"You'll hate me," said Ael tearfully, her spirit now emitting a mournful pulse that nearly made Bochra retch from the sheer misery of it.

"There is nothing you could have done that will make me turn away from you," Bochra promised, giving her hands a reassuring squeeze.

"I wish I could believe it, but what I've done… I'm the reason you're probably on extra shifts; I'm the reason why I no longer have a working replicator, and I'm the reason why I…I might die once we reach the homeworld."

The words came out in a rush, Ael dissolving into tears that she felt powerless to stop, even Bochra felt these cries were the type that even he, with his link to her, might not be able to soothe. All he could do, again, was to take her into his arms and hold her comfortingly close, projecting to her that come hell or high water, she would be protected until his last, dying breath.

What could have happened, he thought. What could have her this hopeless, drowning in despair? Why would… And then Bochra's thoughts shifted dramatically. Ael had already accepted the blame for everything that had been happening over the past thirty hours not to mention she felt like she had, single-handedly destroyed everything she had set out to accomplish. Could she have…? After he has specifically warned her against…?

Bochra stayed lost in thought for so long that he failed to notice when Ael's cries had severely quieted, or that she had dropped off to sleep against him. Questioning her could wait until she woke, besides that, Bochra knew he needed to get some rest, too, at least a few hours before he tried to have any form of serious discussion with anyone. One thing was most certain, however: He was not going to leave Ael when she was so out of sorts.

After making sure Ael was gently laid back in the bed and covered with her blanket, Bochra, further against Commander Tomalak's orders, climbed up to the top bunk and sank back, wearily, asleep before he could even turn out the lights.

The morning came less than six hours after Bochra had, more or less, collapsed into bed in Ael's quarters, a demand coming through the communicator, just beneath the sleeve of his tunic, ordering him up for duty. Apparently, the exhaust manifolds were in dire need of a good scrubbing, a task that was sure to take a day, maybe more, depending on how spotless Tomalak wanted them to be. By the severe tone emanating through his communicator, Bochra had a feeling that the exhaust manifolds were to be taken beyond spotless.

Ael was still out like a light, though she was emitting a soft wheeze every time she inhaled, and her skin felt warmer than normal, Bochra hurrying away to the bathroom to secure a small cloth that he doused in cool water from the basin, wringing it out before returning to lay it across Ael's forehead.

"Oh, e'lev," Bochra whispered, dragging the back of his hand down her cheek. So help him, if she needed medical care, commander's orders be damned straight to the fires of hell, he was going to take Ael straight to the infirmary and demand she be treated.

Heading out into the corridor so as not to wake Ael, Bochra attempted to contact Jaelen, to enlist some aid in bringing, at the very least, some water to Ael's quarters.

"Forgive me, Centurion," said Jaelen her voice not as precise as usual, "but the commander has ordered me not to go near her quarters."

Bochra stood in the corridor for five minutes, staring down at his communicator like further explanation might come though it failed to.

"I'll make sure you have something to eat and drink, Ael," said Bochra to the empty corridor. For now, however, his time with the exhaust manifolds could wait; Bochra and his illustrious commander needed to have a little chat, screw all consequence.

...

Centurion Bochra, after changing into a clean uniform, strode purposefully down the corridors, taking the lift up several decks, deposited out only a short ways away from where he knew Tomalak's private office to be located. Resisting the urge, and it was damn difficult, not to barge straight into his commander's office and demand to know what in the hell was happening, Bochra rang the chime to announce his presence, feet shifting restlessly while he waited for permission to enter.

A gruff, sorely irritated voice finally bade him come in (though it actually had growled "what?" instead of "enter") and Bochra wasted little time in doing so. When Bochra entered, Tomalak was sitting behind his desk, the chair turned to face the viewport that normally sat behind him while he worked, a PADD held up for viewing though he wasn't actually lost in reading anything it had to say. Tomalak was also severely uninterested in being interrupted while he was busy, privately, brooding.

"What is it?" Tomalak's tone was short, his voice a good octave lower than normal. Bochra thought he could see his commander's hand tightening around the PADD that he held.

"We need to speak, Commander," said Bochra, barely controlling his desire to shout, "Preferably, off the record and freely."

Glowering, Tomalak swiveled his chair around to face Bochra, someone he thought would be (unhappily) immersed in his latest task, one usually designed for either Serona scruffs or the most insubordinate of soldiers.

"I seem to remember ordering you to appear elsewhere," said Tomalak. "For your sake, Centurion, this had _better_ be extremely urgent." And then his voice increased in volume, definitely upset, "It had also better not be concerning…"

"It is urgent, I _assure_ you," said Bochra, nearly growling in his displeasure. "It is also about Ael, yes." The malcontent in Bochra's eyes was clear as crystal to Tomalak, who was becoming increasingly angry that he couldn't seem to go barely a single day without hearing _something_ about that wretched human girl! He certainly didn't feel like discussing her now!

"She will not be discussed," said Tomalak sharply. Usually, such a command was obeyed without question, but not this time, Bochra taking several steps closer to Tomalak's desk, refusing to back away. A generally stupid move when one was facing down the commander of a warship, though in this instance Bochra was unafraid of the consequences that could follow his insubordinate actions of blatant disobedience.

"Commander, I demand to know what is happening," Bochra said loudly, slamming his hands, palm side down on Tomalak's desk and then keeping them rooted there.

"You _demand_?" Tomalak repeated rather incredulously.

"Yes," said Bochra firmly, "I do. While I know it is normally not my place to question orders given, in this instance I feel it necessary. Commander, you are behaving strangely out of character, placing me on back to back, multiple shifts without cause or reason."

"I need not explain my orders to you, Centurion," said Tomalak forcefully, smacking the PADD down on the desktop, hard enough the device switched off.

"Then would you _kindly_ explain why Ael is in her quarters, feeling so miserably despondent than not even I can get through to her, replicator no longer functioning. Did you tell one of the engineers to cut replicator power to her quarters?"

"Firstly, Centurion, and I use that rank very loosely at this stage; I believe I ordered you not to go near her quarters. Secondly, since you have gone against orders I would like to know _exactly_ what she has disclosed to you. Lastly, I cut the power to her replicator, myself."

"But _why?"_ Bochra's tone slipped into one of desperate pleading. "Ael told me nothing that you would likely consider of consequence. Aside from extreme emotional turbulence, complete chaos pulsing through every inch of her consciousness, the most I could coax out of her was mindless mumbling."

"Exactly what did she mumble, Bochra?" Could Tomalak's voice get any deeper? It certainly seemed to be.

"That everything happening was currently her doing; she told me she expects to die once the homeworld has been reached."

Tomalak relented on his "rule" that Ael no longer be discussed. Perhaps a discussion of sorts was in order after all. "Since you are most likely ignorant of what has happened," began Tomalak, refusing to relinquish his tight hold on the PADD though it was still resting on the table top, "I will tell you."

"Go on," interrupted Bochra, rising away from Tomalak's desk and folding his arms as though irritated by the slowness of explanation.

Ignoring his officer's posturing, Tomalak rose from his chair, PADD still in hand. Bochra found himself wondering if Tomalak was going to be furious enough to hit him with it.

"There may be a touch of Romulan in her after all, despite everything," said Tomalak, more to the PADD he was again looking at. It was still deactivated. "Lying is a skill she seems to be quite adept at," Tomalak continued. "Deceiving a general with so little difficulty… Do you not find such a thing curious, Bochra?"

 _Lying?_ Bochra thought, momentarily panicking, his outward demeanor remaining as neutral as possible despite it. _Ael, please tell me that you didn't…_

"Ah, confusion," said Tomalak, noting the look that had risen to Bochra's face. "So I take it you know nothing of what she's done." Bochra didn't answer; Tomalak almost couldn't continue. Saying what Ael had done, it sickened him to even spit the words. "Then I'll tell you _exactly_ what transpired and why you would be wise to turn your back and walk away from her."

Suddenly, "Did you threaten her life, Tomalak? I swear to the Elements if you _dared_ threaten her…"

"I see this conversation is no longer superior to subordinate," said Tomalak.

"It was never intended to be," growled Bochra, his fists clenching at his sides. "Tell me what you said to her!"

"Or what?" seethed Tomalak. "No matter the boundaries of this conversation, you would do well to take a step back and remember, carefully, who in this room outranks whom. Also, check your loyalties. It would indeed be a shame if I suddenly found them to be… _misplaced_."

"Oh, so now you threaten me," said Bochra, refusing to back down. This discussion, no matter what came of it, had to proceed. Bochra could see in Tomalak's eyes that the other man was in silent agreement. "Allow me to wager a guess: Everything is transpiring because Ael would prefer to bed with me, instead of _you_."

For a moment, Tomalak laughed, but without mirth to accompany. "Is _that_ what you think? Truly?" Just as quickly as the laughter had come, it ceased, Tomalak wearing a tight-lipped expression as he stood nearly nose to nose with his centurion. "You are very sorely mistaken. I don't want her Bochra, and if you had any sense about you, you wouldn't want her either."

This time, Bochra did step back, by a single footfall. "What does that mean?" Bochra demanded.

Tomalak roughly grabbed Bochra's arm, the younger Romulan grabbing back, the action reminiscent of two warriors exchanging pleasantries on the battlefield, only there was nothing remotely pleasant about the battle currently waging. Through the act of touch Bochra was able to feel exactly what Tomalak felt, his emotional state nothing short of chaotic, much like Ael's had been. Only instead of miserable despair, Tomalak's mind was ripe with confusion, anger, and a feeling that Bochra knew to be a betrayal of the strongest kind.

Bochra winced against the pain of it, Tomalak saying, "Do you really want a woman who can cause these sorts of emotions, as your Chosen?"

"Says the one who, only so recently, wanted to be the one to hold her," snapped Bochra, releasing his hold from Tomalak's. Thankfully, Tomalak let him go, too. "For someone who claimed to love her so, you unjustly decide to turn on her."

"I said I had feelings of enamor, Bochra, I never stated I was, as humans say "head over heels" in love with her. As for me being the one to turn on _her_? It was _she_ who unjustly turned on me, just as she will ultimately turn on you!"

"Ael would never!" shouted Bochra. "Tell me what she has done!"

And so Tomalak recounted it all, beginning with the dinner that hadn't included any unnecessary prying for answers to questions, not like both Bochra and Ael had assumed. Yes, he had obtained a touch of information, but he had used it to contact a high ranking officer, a general, as nothing more than a gift to her.

"However, for whatever, unfathomable reason that I doubt anyone could begin to comprehend, Ael decided to lie to this individual."

 _Oh, Ael, no_ … thought Bochra, bile rising into his throat.

"Not only did Ael tell the general that I admitted an undying love for her, but that I could force her to become my slave. And then," Tomalak laughed, disbelievingly, "she told the general that, though she refused me, and she did do that much Bochra, she told General Movar that I attempted to _rape_ her."

Bochra swore his blood turned to ice at that very instant. "She… she _what_?"

"So you didn't know, then," said Tomalak.

"Absolutely not," said Bochra, taken aback. "No matter her personal feelings I would never condone such an action." _I thought I warned you not do spread rumors, Ael…_

"Movar believed her, as one would expect," said Tomalak. "Why he has to be so fiercely protective over anyone under the age of twenty-five… In any case, there you have it. Thanks to her, my career is facing ruin. I'll be damn fortunate if I manage to keep my command after this; hell, I'll be lucky to escape execution, if she refuses, to tell the truth of what's happened. Rape is a severe accusation, Bochra. You have served under me, for years, and you damn well know I am incapable of such a deplorable act."

This time, Bochra's voice was softer, "I know you wouldn't. I also know that Ael didn't mean what she's done. Commander, she regrets her actions, strongly. I doubt she ever meant for things to go quite this far; she never meant to harm you or anyone."

"Yet that's what she has done," said Tomalak. "I can't forgive such an accusation as easily as you would like me to, Bochra."

"After I warned her not to start rumors," mumbled Bochra wearily.

Tomalak was keen to hear more. It sounded like… "Wait, are you telling me you _knew_ what she was planning?"

"Ael mentioned she wanted "payback", but I forbade her from…"

"She isn't exactly the obedient sort, now, is she?" Tomalak scoffed. "Honestly, Centurion, you disappoint me greatly. I thought you had more respect than that for this ship and its commander and crew, over some female you should still only barely know." Tomalak's voice was quickly rising. "You should have come to me, immediately upon hearing that she had vengeance on her mind. Doing less makes you seem like a human sympathizer." With a harsh tap to the PADD, the instrument came back to life, slightly sputtering a complaint at being activated so roughly. Tomalak brandished the PADD, almost menacingly. "To be exceptionally candid, your report on the incident at Galorndon Core heavily stinks of it. Allowing a human to save your life, and then falling in love with another, scarcely a day later; Bochra, what in the hell is wrong with you?"

"You're jealous," countered Bochra loudly. "You're upset that she has chosen me over you; you're beyond angry that you didn't get your way. If there is one thing I know you hate above all else, Tomalak, it's losing."

The PADD in Tomalak's grip was finally thrown, hurled with force at the door, the device deactivating for good.

"The only reason both you and that _girl_ are still alive is only because General Movar wants you both to arrive at Romulus in one piece. For now, I think it's best if you're relieved from duty, but I tell you this: The general will be receiving a very detailed report from me, Bochra. He will not only learn the truth about that wretched human girl, but he is also going to know all about you and your love for such a loathsome, disgusting species. Now, get out of my sight before my pistol finds its way out of its holster.

...

Bochra didn't scrub exhaust manifolds that day, returning to his own quarters long enough to shower and don some non-military clothing, securing some food and drink, and then making his way to Ael's quarters. In the midst of their argument, though Tomalak was beyond angry, he hadn't sentenced Bochra to be confined to quarters nor had he promised additional consequence if Bochra was to return to Ael's. Perhaps Tomalak knew he couldn't prevent them from being together, begrudgingly allowing Bochra to do as he wished, for now.

Ael was still asleep when Bochra returned to her, thrashing around in fitful slumber, caged within a nightmare so intense that death would have been an acceptable means of escape from it.

"No," cried Ael softly, her body moving as though in struggle. "Please, no, I didn't mean it."

Whether or not it was best to wake one from a nightmare, myth or truth, Bochra could only stand to watch his beloved flailing around, tangled in her blanket for barely five seconds before he hurried to wake her.

"Ael, wake up," celled Bochra, giving her shoulders a shake. "Ael, wake up, it's all right."

Gasping for breath Ael bolted upright, Bochra the sole reason why she didn't actually fall off the bed. Cold, clammy, clothing sticking wetly to her skin; Ael felt drained of energy from her nightmarish struggle and her complexion was paler than normal like an apparition had appeared before her eyes, which were opened wide and filled with moisture.

"Bochra?" Shakily, Ael's hands raised to cup Bochra's face, her stare told that she was almost surprised to see him alive. Other than carrying shadow beneath his eyes from lack of good rest, he was definitely alive. "But I-I thought you were…were…"

"It was only a nightmare," said Bochra, attempting to calm her. "It has passed; it's over."

"No," said Ael weakly. "It isn't over at all. It's only just beginning."

Over the next half hour, slowly and weakly, Ael recounted her horrid nightmare, which took place on the homeworld. Frightened and unsure, Ael had admitted her lie to General Movar, who, as soon as the admission had left Ael's lips, had called for the guards waiting just outside his office door.

A large, burly man that seemed almost too large for the standard military attire had come up behind Ael, seizing her roughly, forcing her arm so high up her back Ael kept waiting to hear the sickening snap of bone.

"Wait!" she tried, "I'm sorry! I swear it! Please, you can't do this. Please, have mercy!"

Mercy wasn't on the agenda, Ael hauled out of the general's office (he could no longer stand the sight of her) and to a holding cell, Bochra already occupying the one across from her. The struggles against the guard began in earnest when she glimpsed Bochra's body sprawled out on the deck, bloody, beaten, and seemingly lifeless.

The nightmare continued with Ael being tortured for information at Tomalak's hands, General Movar paying her a personal visit much later in the evening, the disgust in his stare as clear as the finest crystal. Through a deadly stare that made Ael long for death, Movar told Ael how disappointed he was in her; he had obviously been mistaken about her Romulan heart, for she was nothing of the sort. If anything, she had proven herself to be the enemy, someone who could never be trusted.

Desperately apologizing, pleading had won no favor with the general or anyone else who came to see her, the dream reaching its climax when Bochra was shot and killed in front of her, the general, her mentor, the man she had adopted as a father so many years past, turning the disruptor on to her, poised to fire.

Silence seemed to be the best course of action, once Ael had finished explaining. Finally, Bochra broke the silence.

"Why did you do it, Ael?" Bochra asked, much more calmly than he felt about what she'd done, and much softer than Ael had been expecting. "I spoke to the commander not long ago; he informed me of what happened."

"Okay," said Ael meekly. What else could she counter with?

"Is that all you have to say for yourself? You made a very serious accusation against a warbird commander, and to an Empire general."

Even though Bochra had yet to yell or threaten to go so far as to leave her side, Ael visibly cringed away from the words.

"I don't know why I did it, Bochra," said Ael sadly. "To be able to have that moment to do over again… I've been wishing for the opportunity since I…" Ael sighed. "I understand if you want to, um, walk away." Hands over her face Ael began to sob, hard, Bochra shushing her softly, cradling her to his chest.

"No, e'lev, that is not going to happen," said Bochra. "While I admit that I am upset by what you've done, which was a very foolish action that I specifically warned against, I can't bring myself to love you any less. Since you've come, there have been many trials and tests; you have been through ordeals that have left you confused, frightened, forced to bury memories that may surface again, later in life, likely bringing further trauma. While I do know that I shouldn't easily excuse what has happened, at the same time I cannot blame you for what you thought necessary to do."

"Everything is ruined because of me," said Ael, longing to lash out at the nearest bulkhead with her fist, despite the fact she would probably fracture her knuckles. "I-I thought he contacted the general on purpose, to make me look foolish. When Tomalak came for me that morning, he insisted I follow him without question. I was still in my nightclothes and barefooted; my hair was a mess and I still had crusted bits of sleep in my eyes. As soon as I found out who it was I was to speak to, to see for the second time in only a decade, someone I admired and respected more than anything? I was unkempt and unprepared; I was so sure Tomalak did it on purpose."

"Apparently, truthfully, it was his idea of a gift," said Bochra.

"Now I know, but it's too late to change what I've done." A great, shuddering sigh slipped out, Ael leaning into Bochra, closing her eyes. "My head was so full; I heard a little voice, one that frightened me, probably the part that wanted payback so badly, whispering and urging to just do it. Honestly, I only thought he'd get yelled at. Never in my life did I think he might lose his command or be facing execution. Bochra, is it going to be possible to fix this?"

"Possibly," said Bochra truthfully. As long as General Movar were understanding about what had momentarily caused Ael to lose her sanity (and her morals) for a brief time; as long as he still harbored a vast amount of patience towards someone of Ael's age, there just might be a way to find a way free of the trap Ael had managed to find herself snared so tightly within.

"However," Bochra continued, "dwelling on it now will do nothing but see you in a constant fretful state." He glanced over at the table, where the food and drink he had brought, still sat, likely past cold by now. "Come, something to eat and drink may help you feel a bit better."

"I'm not really hungry," said Ael, though she, with help from Bochra, stood and made her way to the table. "But I'll try to eat something."

"At least have some water."

A series of little beeps erupted from the once-silent replicator, the device blinking once, and then twice, again falling silent. Stepping over to the replicator Bochra examined it briefly, and then placed an order for a glass of ihor berry juice, a drink he already knew to be Ael's most favorite. A glass of lavender drink shimmered into existence; Bochra taking a sip to make sure it was as presented to be.

"The replicator seems to be repaired," said Bochra unable to keep all of the surprise from his voice. "There must have been a power outage to this section." It wasn't entirely a lie, though Bochra had to admit he was curious to know why Tomalak, obviously, had decided to restore power to the unit.

Deciding he would likely never know the answer, Bochra and Ael shared a quiet meal, at which point they retired to bed, still a bit of a tight fit, snuggled close and slept.

Well, Bochra slept; Ael listened to his soft snores telling of his exhaustion, every now and then gently squeezing his hand to make sure that she wasn't dreaming, and that Bochra was still beside her. As long as she had him at her side, everything would be all right. They just had to wait and see.

...

The stars were still and silent, dotting the black, velvet expanse of space like glittering, twinkling jewels, two familiar planets hanging in their midst, a familiar, welcoming site to those who had been away for far too long. One planet, Remus, was many shades of earthy browns; a golden tinge streaked across the otherwise dark horizon, telling of a sunrise on the only part of the planet that wasn't shrouded in forever darkness.

The other world, Romulus, looked similar to Earth; a mix of colors swirling together, patterned exquisitely to show continent, ocean, rivers, clouds and more. A sky blue swirled with wispy white; a kiss of lavender, radiant splashes of green and blue, the smallest hint of golden brown; this was the world that everyone on board was happy to see.

Ael, despite everything that had taken place over the past three and a quarter days was happy to see Romulus, too, and she had taken to standing at the viewport just down the hall from her room, Bochra at her side, while the Decius made the final leg of its journey to reunite the crew with their home.

When the twin worlds had first come into view, Ael had pressed her hands against the glass, eyes riveted to the planet she had always seen as home, Bochra's arm around her, a hint of loving warmth in her consciousness telling her that everything would, somehow, be all right.

Ael was starting to believe it. No matter what was to come, she and Bochra would forever be united as one; they would stand together, face challenges side by side and embrace the unexpected with open arms.

A single, solitary tear slid down Ael's check; Bochra tenderly wiped it away. As Ael stared out at the home that was waiting for its newest arrival to come and take her place among those who already resided, a glimpse of brilliant reddish gold flashed in the distance, indicating a gorgeous sunset somewhere on the surface. In a way, Ael felt the planet was not only welcoming her home but also solidified the feeling that everything really would be OK.

At the end of the day, no matter how bleak or bright her future was to be, it truly had been a risk worth taking.


End file.
